Menma
by Fairy Law
Summary: Dia hidup hanya untuk Menma yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya untuk Menma dia terus maju dalam lika-liku kehidupannya. Anaknya tercinta, Menma. Setelah sebelas tahun lamanya di Amerika dia kembali ke jepang, konoha... Dia lebih kuat dan senyum selalu terukir di wajahnya. Dia akan menghadapi semua yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya. warning: Yaoi, divorce, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 Prolog: The Beginning

**Author's note: Kembali lagi setelah sekian laman (2 atau 3 tahunan hiatus) kembali dengan cerita baru (bukan untuk update chapter-chapter di cerita yang lain) Gomen... Sebenarnya judul cerita ini adalah Uchiha Brengsek, tapi beby takut dihakimi gara-gara judul cerita sih..**

**enjoy cerita yang dipenuhi sinetron enggak jelas ini dan semoga kalian dapat meluapakan fanfic lalu yang enggak pernah di update. Maybe ada sedikit typo.. klo enggak sedikit ada banyak.**

* * *

**Tittle: Menma**

**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

"Sasuke... aku minta cerai." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bagian bawah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mencoba _bertahan _untuk tidak menangis. Dia sangat berharap laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya suaminya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka itu akan mencegahnya, tetapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil. Sasuke, pria yang sudah ia nikahi selama 2 tahun itu hanya memandangnya dengan datar dari balik koran yang ia baca.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Beruntung sekali, ternyata kita sependapat." Sasuke membalik halaman korannya, "Aku juga ingin menceraikanmu." Ucapnya singkat. Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca. Ia jelas tidak tahu air mata yang sekarang turun dari mata biru terang pasangannya _-mantan pansangannya_- itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau... kau dan Sakura..." Pemuda itu tetap beratahan pada tempatnya. Dia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar _menyedihkan_ di telinga pria brengsek yang duduk di depannya itu. Begitu santai, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, seakan permintaannya itu hanyalah permintaan anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan es krim. Harapannya pupus. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan suaminya yang ia cintai itu, tetapi sekarang hal itu sudah bukan lagi keinginannya. Dia benar-benar membenci laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Dia lebih membenci laki-laki di hadapatnnya itu dari pada perempuan yang telah merebut suaminya dari sisinya. _Sakura..._ nama yang cantik. Nama yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang sahabat yang telah menusuk temannya dari belakang, jalang.

"Naruto... Sakura hamil." Sasuke meletakkan korannya dan beralih ke arah Naruto yang telah mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Sasuke. Naruto bersyukur air matanya telah kering, dia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan batin pada pria di depannya itu. "Kau tahukan aku selalu ingin punya anak. Jika bersamamu aku tidak dapat memilikinya. Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik dan perhatian, cocok sebagai ibu. Aku menyukainya. Jujur selama dua tahun kita menikah aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman ranjang. Sekarang Sakura hamil dan anak itu akan menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha, ayah dan ibuku juga mendukungnya. Maafkan aku Naruto." Jika saat ini bukan saat yang serius pasti Naruto sudah tertawa dan berkata _ada apa denganmu Saskuke? Kau sakit? Kesambet? Tumben ngomong pake variasi kata. _Dia tidak dapat tertawa sekarang, sahabatnya -penghianat, perusak rumah tangga, jalang- itu hamil.

Belum sempat Naruto berkata apa-apa, "Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang Naruto, cukup untuk membeli rumah sebesar rumah ini, kendaraan pribadi, dan penunjang hidupmu selama sepuluh tahun, tiga belas tahun jika kau tidak menghambur-hamburkannya. Oh ya, aku juga sudah punya surat cerainya. Cepatlah tanda tangani dan saat pengadilan sudah mengesahkannya nanti, namamu bukan lagi Uchiha Naruto, tetapi Namikaze Naruto. Namamu yang dulu." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melangkah pergi.

Dulu Naruto selalu berharap Sasuke akan bicara panjang lebar di depannya, dia tidak menyangka hal itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Sakura hamil, Sasuke menceraikannya, Sasuke memberikannya uang, Sasuke... sudah menyiapkan surat cerainya. Dia saja baru tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu memiliki hubungan tadi malam. Saat ia pulang dari rumah kakaknya, saat ia membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka... bersetubuh, mereka aktif. Sasuke tidak terlihat bersalah, Sakura... tentu Sakura terkejut akan kedatangannya, rasa bersalah dan malu dapat ia baca pada wajah wanita itu tadi malam. Dia berlari meninggalkan rumah malam itu, dia pergi ke tempat kakaknya dan tidur di sana. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia keluar dari rumah itu, "Surat cerai ada di kamar, cepat tandatangani. Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, aku ingin menikah dengan Sakura dan tinggal dengan anakku." Sasuke sudah tidak ada, Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Rumah megah yang ia rawat telah menjadi sarang hama.

Dia kembali pagi ini dengan saran kakaknya. Saran untuk mengetes apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Omong kosong. Semua itu omong kosong. Pembicaraan tentang cinta dan semua itu omong kosong. Cinta? Dia sudah menyiapkan surat cerai, dia bahkan tidak menahannya untuk sekedar bilang maaf tadi malam. Apa itu cinta? Cinta itu tidak ada. Saran kakaknya itu benar-benar efektif, Sasuke mamang tidak pernah mencintainya... dan hatinya sekarang hancur. Merasa di bodohi dan dianggap rendahan.

Dia tidak ingin dibodohi lagi. Dia tidak ingin ditipu, tidak ingin dianggap rendahan. Dia tidak ingin dikhianati. Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta. Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata kakaknya. Semua Uchiha itu brengsek. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam rumah yang telah menjadi saksi kebutaan dan ketuliannya. Dia ingin pergi jauh-jauh. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Dia ingin menjadi ceria lagi. Dia ingin tertawa dan tersenyum. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto walaupun orang tuanya telah tiada, dia masih memiliki keluarga yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

Hari itu juga Naruto menandatangani surat cerainya. Mengemasi barangnya dan pindah ke tempat kakaknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Seminggu kemudian Naruto berada dalam ruang pengadilan dengan Sasuke. Naruto menolak uang yang Sasuke berikan.

Naruto pindah ke Amerika bersama Kakek, nenek, dan kakaknya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

**~ToBeContinue~**

**mohon kabarnya jika anda menghendaki fin ini berlanjut**


	2. Chapter 2 : Past and Future

**Author's note:**

**FL:Arigatou untuk review-review sebelumnya to gomen karena chapter pertamanya sedikit pendek...  
readers: sedikit? Sedikit?! SEDIKITTT!  
FL: Oke-oke.. emang pendek banget. Sebenarnya chapter 1 itu prolog karena jujur gue lupa cara ganti nama chapternya...(klo ada yang tahu tolong PM dong). Emang prolog yang singkat, awalnya mau gue panjangkan, tetapi gue memiliki pemikiran lain.. (Gue males) Tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya and sepertinya ada yang salah paham dengan cerita ini. Emang ni cerita sinetron banget, gue juga tau and mungkin kalian bakal... **_**"ni cerita gampang banget di tebak, dasar sinetron holic"**_** it's okay and gue cuma mau bilang gue enggak suka sinetron, gue enggak nyalahin readers klo readers sekalian mikir gitu. Chapter pertama emang membuat alurnya gampang di tebak, tapi gue yakinkan buat kalian kalau kalian baca terus kalian pasti bakal keki sama gue, sumpah deh, gue juga sering keki ama diri sendiri but, thanks for reading this story and please keep reading it and please banget, jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan senpai soalnya gue ngerasa malu ama diri sendiri gara-gara fic-fic yang lain engak gue lanjutkan.**

**FL: Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran jika fic ini masih kependekan, muah :***

* * *

**Menma**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Langit biru membentang sejauh mata memandang. Suasana taman itu begitu ramai dengan suara teriakan dan tawa anak-anak. Deritan ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit yang sudah lama, burung-burung kecil berterbangan di sekitar pepohonan yang berada di sekitar taman itu. Pemandangan indah untuk melewati sore hari yang cerah. Berberapa orang berjualan di dekat taman itu. Balon, es krim, dan mainan-maianan kecil. Danau buatan yang terletak di tengah-tengah tamana itu seakan-akan berkilauan. Pasangan-pasangan muda terlihat memberi makan anak itik dari atas jembatan danau itu. _Central Park, New York_, tempat indah dimana orang-orang menikmati hari mereka yang tenang. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya, jelas saja mengingat ini adalah musim semi.

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menatap lurus kedepannya sembari berdiri, memperhatikan seorang bocah kecil yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Pria itu mengenakan trench coat khaki dengan double buttons, celana hitam dengan bahan cashmere, dan oxford style shoes berwarna coklat dengan heels 3 centi. Pria itu juga memakai kalung dengan tali hitam dan batu sapphire yang dipahat memanjang dengan dua lonceng silver kecil di samping kanan dan kiri sapphirenya. Bocah yang tengah bermain itu benar-benar mirip dengan pria berambut pirang itu, kecuali _skin tone_ dan warna rambutnya. Sesekali bocah itu tersenyum menatap pria dengan rambut pirang itu, pria itu juga ikut tersenyum, tidak pria itu bukan seorang _phedophile_. Namikaze Naruto, umur 29, selama sembilan tahun pula statusnya masih single. _Singel Father_ dengan satu anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun bernama Menma. Menma sendiri mirip dengan dirinya kecuali kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap itu. Mengurus anak seorang diri memang sulit apalagi mengingat pekerjaannya yang membutuhkan perhatian penuh, tetapi dia tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki kakak laki-lakinya, nenek, dan kakek yang selalu setia membantunya.

Pekerjaannya sendiri menyulitkannya untuk membawa anak-anak. Tidak ada yang membawa anak-anak ke peragaan busana. Siapa yang tidak tahu nama Namikaze Naruto, mungkin yang tidak pernah menonton Fashion TV tidak akan mengenalinya, tetapi Namikaze Naruto adalah desainer muda berbakat yang telah mengeluarkan banyak koleksi pakaian yang di pamerkannya pada berbagai fashion show. Namanya dikenal saat dia mengikuti perlombaan Fashion di Paris yang jelas dia menangkan. Dia memiliki toko pakaian yang bernama Menma dengan cabang di New York, Paris, Tokyo, Berlin, Roma, dan Jakarta. Banyak orang-orang yang bertanya inspirasinya dan tentu saja selalu dia jawab, "Anakku, anakku Menma adalah inspirasiku. Dia yang membuatku bertahan sebagai ayah muda dengan seorang anak yang masih kecil. Jika aku terpuruk, senyumannya yang mengangkatku."

Kehidupannya, perceraian yang menyakitkan dan kelainan pada tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika dokter yang mendiaknosisnya itu berkata kalau dia hamil. Cobaan apa lagi yang tuhan berikan padanya, tidak cukupkah dihianati oleh orang yang dulu ia cintai, diceraikan, dibuang seperti sampah? Laki-laki hamil. Saat itu umurnya 21 tahun dan Sasuke baru saja menceraikannya. Lucu sekali, Sasuke menceraikannya karena ia tidak bisa hamil dan setelah itu dia hamil. Keajaiban macam apa ini? Dia sangat ingin menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya itu, tetapi keluarganya melarangnya, "Kita rawat bersama Naruto, semuanya akan membantumu. Peduli setan itu anak Sasuke atau bukan, jangan melakukan hal yang nantinya kau sesali." Itu adalah kata-kata kakaknya sendiri. Naruto saat itu ingin tertawa, kakaknya yang sangat membenci Uchiha melarangnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Kesambet apa? Tapi karena kakaknya juga akhirnya ia menemukan kebahagiaan hidupnya. Menma.

Setelah kehamilannya itulah Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit, Menma saat itu baru lahir tepat saat Naruto ulang tahun. Kakeknya, Jiraiya berkata kalau itu tanda keberuntungan. Neneknya memberikan kalung yang sekarang ia pakai sebagai bentuk keberuntungan yang akan dia dapatkan disaat yang akan datang. Dia tidak percaya pada hal seperti keberuntungan, tetapi mau apa dia saat anak yang ingin dia gugurkan membawa suatu cahaya dalam hidupnya dan dia memenangkan lomba desainer di Paris. Dia tetap tidak percaya, Naruto menganggap semua itu berkah. Berkah atas cobaan yang terus mendatanginya dan karena itu ia bersyukur. Dunia tidak sekejam pemikirannya yang dulu. Masih ada hal-hal yang menunggunya di jalan yang ia lalui. Orang-orang terdekatnya ikut berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan terbuka. Saat itu juga Naruto menemukan dirinya telah melupakan Sasuke, Sakura, dan segala masalahnya yang lalu. Dia tidak peduli pada hal itu, dia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Naruto yang terhayut dalam lamunannya itu tidak menyadari Menma yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari Menma memeluk kakiknya dengan kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya di celana hitam cashmere Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Menma yang memandangnya dengan senyuman kecil miliknya. Anaknya itu mengenakan military coat dark blue panjang yang ia desain sendiri, celana jeans hitam yang sedikit longgar, dan sepatu buatan khusus berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kulit domba. Naruto mengangkat Menma dan menggendongnya sambil tersenyum. Dia suka melihat anaknya memakai pakaian yang rapi dan bagus. Hanya sekedar menunjukkan pada dunia kalau ia telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan inilah dia sekarang, seorang desainer berbakat yang di kenal di dunia dan bukan lagi Naruto yang diceraikan Sasuke si pengusaha sukses yang tampan.

"Papa, ayo ke sana!" Tunjuk Menma ke arah kedai gelato yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Bukannya Menma sudah makan es krim sebelum kesini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu es krim! Ini gelato!" Seru Menma seakan itu adalah hal yang terjelas di dunia.

"...bukannya sama aja ya?" Tanya Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah kedai Gelato di seberang jalan.

"Google papa... google." Setelah sampai di kedai itu Naruto duduk di meja dekat jendela sementara Menma melihat-lihat pilihan rasa dari gelato.

"Papa mau rasa apa!" Teriak Menma dari arah counter. Naruto yang kaget langsung mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah anaknya begitu pula semua orang yang ada di dalam kedai itu, sementara Menma memandangnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. Saat itu juga Naruto teringat akan teman SMAnya yang bernama Rock Lee. Dengan senyum yang malu-malu Naruto berkata kalau ia pilih yang rasa jeruk kepada Menma. Dia memperhatikan Menma yang memesan dua es krim, ralat gelato kepada pelayan perempuan dengan seragam berwarna pink. Sepertinya Menma memesan rasa coklat mint untuk dirinya. Menma kembali ke meja mereka dan berkata kalau pesanan mereka akan diantarkan.

Naruto memperhatikan anaknya yang tersenyum memandang ke luar jendela itu tanpa sadar kalau orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tengah membicarakannya. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sekarang. Menma tidak ingin pindah dari Amerika. Ya, mereka akan pindah dari Amerika dan kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya ke Konoha. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia ada peragaan busana di Jepang dan dia memiliki rencana untuk memperluas tokonya yang ada di Tokyo. Kakaknya, Namikaze Kurama juga ikut untuk mengurusi perusahaan peninggalan ayah mereka yang ada di Jepang. Beberapa hari di Tokyo lalu pergi ke Konoha, pasti perjalanan yang melelahkan. Pesanan mereka datang. Menma mulai memakan gelato cokelat mintnya dan Naruto tetap memperhatikan anaknya itu. Dia tidak ingin Menma merasa kalau dia dan Kurama lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka ketimbang Menma. Naruto mulai mengambil sendok dan memakan gelatonya.

"Menma... papa tau yang Menma pikirkan... kalau bisa papa juga enggak mau pindah." Naruto memulai dengan nada pela. Menma berhenti memakan gelato cokelatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menma enggak mau pindah... nanti Menma enggak punya temen." Ucapnya lirih, "Papa nanti kerja buat toko yang di Tokyo, Paman Kurama nanti kerja di perusahaan kakek Minato. nenek Tsunade ama kakek Jiraiya udah enggak ada... Menma mau main sama siapa?" Sungguh Naruto tidak tega akan perkataan anaknya ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya itu setelah mereka sampai di Jepang.

"Jangan ngomong kalau kakek Jiraiya sama nenek Tsunade sudah enggak ada dong.. Mereka nanti nyusul Menma. Keadaan sekarang lagi enggak memungkinkan, rematiknya kakek kambuh jadi mesti dirawat sama nenek. Lagi pula Menma itu anaknya baik dan gampang senyum, pasti banyak yang mau jadi temennya Menma." Menma memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kurang yakin.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Lagi pula di konoha ada Ichiraku Ramen! Menma suka ramenkan? Ituloh Ichiraku Ramen tempat yang sering papa ceritakan ke Menma, kedai ramen yang bikin papa ketagihan."

"... Itu kalau Paman Teuchi yang sering papa ceritakan masih hidup..." Balas Menma pelan.

"Hus! Menma, jangan ngomong begitu!" Naruto yakin ini pengaruh Kurama, anaknya jadi sering berbicara sembarangan. Tiba-tiba pria dengan rambut pirang kemerahan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Menma. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu dan memberikan pria itu pandangan bertanya. Pria dengan kulit putih dengan mata merah keemasan ikut memandang Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut Menma dengan lembut. Pria itu mengenakan jacket hitam panjang dengan leher yang tinggi dan kancing yang menyamping ke dada kiri, celana panjang yang ia pakai adalah celana dari bahan cashmere berwarna coklat dan sepatu pantofel tanpa tali berwarna hitam.

Naruto tersenyum nakal, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyuubi?" Tanyanya dengan bisikan kecil.

"Ssshhhhtt! Bisa diam ngak? Nanti orang-orang tau gue siapa!" Pria itu membentak Naruto dengan pelan. Menma yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Paman Kurama kenapasih? Kok enggak mau orang tau kalau paman itu penulis terkenal?" Tanya Menma.

"Gini ya bocah, ntar kalo orang tau tuan Namikaze Kurama yang keren sejagat sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi yang sering banget nulis cerita romance, temen gue ama musuh-musuh gue bakal ngeledekin gue and gue enggak bakal bisa hidup tenang di dunia maupun di dalem tanah! Ngerti lo? Ngerti?" Bisik Kurama dengan nada jengkel. Ya, Namikaze Kurama adalah penulis novel bergenre romance terkenal dengan alias Kyuubi. Kakak Naruto ini memang punya hobi berkhayal tentang kehidupan romance orang lain. Dia sudah menulis banyak buku dengan berbagai genre seperti, fantasy, horor, humor, dan lainnya. Tentu saja genre utama setiap novelnya adalah romance. Memang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya luarnya yang sangar dan sombong, tapi kalau kenal baik dengan Kurama pasti tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya lembut dan penyayang.

"Memangnya kakak enggak capek apa... di tengah-tengah kesibukan ngurus perusahaannya papa, terus nulis novel? Romance pula." Tanya Naruto sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh kuning yang namanya udah suka itu enggak bisa lagi di tawar-tawar. Mau gue tepat gara-gara kecapean terus kelindes becak and masuk ke selokan juga urusan gue. Please deh, mending lo ngurus koleksi baju elo aja." Balas Kurama, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto ingin melempar kakaknya itu dengan gelato yang yang di depannya, sayangnya Naruto masih mencintai nyawanya.

Menma yang melihat paman dan papanya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Paman mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Gue enggak nafsu." Balas Kurama singkat. Naruto yang dari tadi memandang kakaknya tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kakak tau aku sama Menma ada di sini dari mana?" Tanyanya, "Gue tadi nelepon ke kantor lo tapi asisten lo bilang lo ama Menma lagi pergi ke _Central Park_, ya udah gue susul. Gue udah keliling-keliling elonya enggak ada pas gue lagi setop gue ngeliat rambut kuning jabrik legenda elo lagi duduk di sini and gue pikir _'siapa lagi orang yang punya rambut kayak gitu selain adek gue tercinta'_ and gue nyusul ke sini."

"Apa maksudnya dengan rambut kuning jabrik legendaris? Dasar rambut nyala api khatulistiwa." Batin Naruto, "Terus kakak ngapain nyari aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Gue cuma mau nanya persiapan lo sama Menma buat pindah. Kita pindah seminggu lagi and gue mau semuanya udah ber-" Pandangan Kurama beralih ke arah Menma," Oi bocah! Lo kok makan belepotansih? Pergi sana ke toilet!" Usir Kurama. Menma hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menjulurkan tangannya yang belepotan dengan gelato coklat ke arah Kurama sambil tertawa, "Apa-apaan lo? Cuci sana!" Berhasil menghindari Menma, Kurama langsung mendorong keponakannya dengan lembut ke arah toilet. Kurama melirik ke arah Menma yang telah memasuki toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah yakin Menma sudah ada di dalam toilet. Kurama melirik ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tahu.

"Kamu taukan kita bakal balik ke ko-" Perkataan Kurama Naruto potong, " Kakak serius menghawatirkan hal itu? Aku tau kakak sayang dan khawatir pada ku dan Menma, tapi kakak harusnya yakin kalau aku lebih kuat dari itu. Aku akan menolak pindah jika aku tidak kuat, kakak ingatkan aku dulu seperti apa? Terpuruk, kerjanya hanya menangis, tapi sekarang aku dapat mengangkat diriku sendiri dan semua itu berkat kakak... Menma... kakek dan nenek. Kalian semua sudah mendukungku dan aku sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang kuat, aku bukan lagi anak cengeng yang harus kakak bantu agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ingin bunuh diri atau apalah. Aku Namikaze Naruto, desainer yang dikenal dan mereka menyebutku Matahari abadi di dunia fashion, bukan hanya karena desainku yang tidak ketinggalan zaman... tapi karena aku tidak pernah putus asa." Kurama tersenyum lembut dan Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan mata berbinar penuh keyakinan.

Naruto memang kuat. Kurama dapat melihat dari sikap adiknya yang dapat tersenyum bebas, berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan, bahagia... tidak seperti dulu... dari balik memori-memori yang tersimpan dalam alam bawah sadar Kurama, di tempat yang ditinggalkan dan tidak pernah dia tengok lagi, memori dimana adiknya tidak dapat berdiri, bersandar pun terasa menyakitkan. Kabar tentang adiknya yang... hamil itu terasa menyakitkan, bukan hanya dia yang sakit, kakek dan neneknya juga, tapi Naruto yang lebih merasakan sakitnya. Menderita dan perasaan sendiri. Percobaan bunuh diri Naruto yang tidak berhasil. Mungkin Naruto dapat menipu dirinya sendiri dengan merasa tegar saat dipengadilan, tetapi Naruto tetap manusia biasa. Manusia biasa dengan perasaan terpuruk, harga diri yang disamakan dengan sampah. Buangan dan tidak berharga.

Kurama mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri, tetapi akhirnya semua itu hanya dapat dilakukan sendiri oleh Naruto. Kemauan awalnya untuk menggugurkan Menma ditentang keras. Kurama bersyukur karena menentang hal itu walaupun saat itu dia juga tidak ingin melihat satu bedebah lagi lahir ke dunia, tetapi anak tetaplah seorang anak. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia sebelum mereka lahir. Menma lahir dan menjadi penerang bagi Naruto. Tangis bayi yang meminta perhatian dari ibunya saat baru di lahirkan telah membuka mata Naruto akan dunia yang masih membuka jalan untuknya. Akhirnya Naruto tetap berdiri sendiri. Naruto hanya butuh motivasi. Menma adalah segala-galanya bagi keluarga mereka. Penerang, Jiraiya menyebutnya. Penerang bagi jalan yang terselimuti kabut tebal.

Kurama mengambil sendok yang ada di tangan Naruto dan mulai memakan gelato milik Naruto dan dengan pelan Kurama berkata, "Lo... ngerasa diliatin sama orang-orang ngak?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit rasa tidak enak.

"Dari tadi sebelum kakak ke sini." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Pasti gara-gara elo lagi deh.. makana gue bilang kemana-mana pake penyamaran!" Sambar Kyuubi, "Eh, kakak juga ya! Kakakkan pewaris perusahaan Namikaze yang sering muncul di TV. Eh, lihat deh! Bukannya ini pewaris perusahaannya Namikaze ya? Kurama yang dikategorikan pria tersexy ke-3 di dunia dari majalah Glamour!" Pekik Naruto tanpa sadar karena jengkel dengan kakaknya. Pekikan itu jelas membuat orang-orang yang dari tadi membicarakan mereka diam-diam memandang Kurama dengan pandangan intens.

"Siala-" Belum sempat mengumpat Naruto Menma sudah kembali ke meja mereka, "Lo kenapa bocah? Kebanjiran!" Kurama emang sering rada sensi jika melihat tingkah keponakannya. Menma datang ke meja mereka dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Untung coatnya sudah di lepas jadinya tidak ikut basah, tapi dari kaos merah cotton dengan lengan sampai siku dan celana jeansnya basah. Memang anak Naruto, pikir Kurama.

Menma tetap tersenyum, "Paman... peluk aku ya?" Ucapnya, "Apaansih lo? Jangan deket-deket." Balas Kurama sambil menjauh. Naruto yang melihat hal itu menghela nafasnya sembari mengambil army coatnya Menma dan membayar gelatonya. Naruto memakaikan coat biru kepada Menma dan mereka bedua plus Kurama pergi meninggalkan kedai gelato itu diikuti oleh pandangan-pandangan orang-orang. Setelah mereka agak jauh, seorang pembeli berkata.

"Bukannya itu Namikaze Naruto ya? Desainer terkenal pemilik toko Menma!"

"Itu Kuramakan? Kakaknya? Cowok tersexy ke-3"

"Itu juga anaknya, Menma yang sering ada di TV! Yang katanya sudah loncat kelas tiga kali!"

"Ah~ enggak nyangka bisa ketemu di tempat kayak begini! Kyaa~" Singkatnya suasana kedai itu menjadi ricuh.

* * *

"Menma...Menma? Bangun Menma." Suara itu bagaikan bisikan di telinga seorang anak berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Umn... hn.." Hanya itu balasan yang suara itu dapatkan.

"Menma... kita sudah sampai..." Suara itu mencoba sekali lagi.

"...sampai? Dimana?"

"Oi bocah, sekarang kita ada di bandara internasional Jepang di Tokyo! Cepat bangun, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari pesawat ini!" Suara lain mencoba menyadarkannya.

Dia sadar sekarang, dia ada di Jepang. Sebulan yang lalu papanya berkata bahwa dia, papanya, dan pamannya akan pindah ke Jepang. Menghabiskan 4 hari di Tokyo untuk pekerjaan lalu pindah ke Konoha, kota kelahiran papa dan pamannya. Sekarang ini dia berada di dalam pesawat XXX dan pesawatnya telah mendarat. Dia sekarang berada di Jepang. Dia dapat melihat papanya dan pamannya yang memandangannya dengan pandangan khawatir walaupun pamannya itu mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Tentu walaupun umurnya masih 7 tahun menganalisa segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia juga telah lompat kelas sebanyak 3 kali. Kepala sekolahnya memperbolehkannya bahkan menyarankannya karena pihak sekolah tidak memiliki hal lain untuk diajarkan kepadanya jadi, seharusnya sekarang ia kelas 2 SD dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD . Sebenarnya ia masih bisa loncat kelas lagi, tetapi karena permintaan ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri, Menma memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas 5 karena alasan perbedaan umur yang cukup tinggi antara dirinya dan seniornya jika ia memilih untuk loncat kelas.

Menma membuka seatbelt yang mengikat pinggangnya ke kursi dan turun dari kursi pesawat first classnya. Selama di dalam pesawat, Menma duduk dengan papanya sedangkan pamannya duduk sendiri di depan mereka. Pamannnya sengaja memesan dua kursi untuknya sendiri karena Kurama tidak ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing. Menma kadang penasaran dengan sifat pamannya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat pebisnis muda dan penulis novel romancenya. Menma yakin selama dalam perjalanan pamannya pasti menulis novel romance ketimbang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di perusahaan milik kakeknya, Minato. Kita tidak dapat menilai buku dari sampulnya, kita tidak dapat menilai orang berdasarkan luarnya saja. Menma bukan anak bodoh yang akan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu walaupun dia sering merasa kalau papanya pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu.

"Menma apa kau sudah siap menginjakkan kakimu pertama kali di Jepang?" Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan tas ransel berwarna biru gelap ke arah Menma.

"Hn." Balas Menma sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari pesawat. Saat itu juga bau angin musin semi Jepang menyambut mereka.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

**tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review.**

**Jujur gue pengen ngebalas semua review di sini, tapi karena jika semua review di summarize berbunyi, cepat update dan panjangin ficnya... gue cuma bisa ngomong terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sebesar gedung di Jakarta yang tiap tahun makin nambah.**


	3. Chapter 3 : friend and friend

**Author's note:**

**FL: Thanks buat review-reviewnya yang kemaren ya! Emang chapter awal-awal masih pendek soalnya konfliknya masih jauh. Chapter 3 kali ini gue panjangin kok... 2 page.. enggaklah.. gue lagi seneng nulis chapter 3 kali ini soalnya bagian ini udah ada di kepala lama banget and.. ya begitulah. Di chapter ini ada sedikit.. twist.. maybe, gue enggak ngerti artinya twist apa tapi kayaknya bakal ada deh. Akan ada character-character yang muncul and... karna ini fanfic yang OOC gue bakal memperlihatkan ke kalian bagaimana character Naruto gue bentuk di otak gue and bagaimana si Naruto menanggapi hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, bagaimana reaksinya. Character asli Menma belum keluar di chapter ini. So enjoy reading and keep on reviewing because good advice make a good fanfic! Once again gomennasai jika ada banyak typo and sorry banget kalo telat update, hal itu karena berbagai tugas yang guru kasih buat nambah nilai karena bentar lagi ulangan and internet gue terlambat di bayar. Muah :***

* * *

**Balasan Review: ~Thanks buat Reviewnya~**

**Uzumaki Scout 36 : Tenang saja, di masa depan nanti Sasuke akan "menderita" yah.. dengan cara gue sendiri. Gue pengen nulis penderitaan psikologi di dirinya Sasuke and by the way thanks buat reviewnya ya!**

**heriyandi kurosaki : Artinya Menma itu banbu and gue dapat nama Menma dari Naruto The Movie yang kalo enggak salah ke-6 "Road to Ninja" keren loh... disitu Menma adalah Naruto dari dimensi lain and mukanya Menma itu mirip banget sama Naruto tapi ada sedikit campuran Sasuke di mukanya. **

**MORPH : Thanks ya! Gue enggak ngerti kenapa elo ngakak soalnya waktu gue nulis ini muka gue datar-datar aja... Gue berterimakasih karena ada yang nganggap lelucon gue lucu-lucu aja... gue sendiri kalo ngelucu enggak pernah ketawa jadi thanks ya! Kurama OOC? gue cinta hal-hal OOC!**

**Dobe siFujo : Kapan Naru akan bertemu Sasu? Jawabannya bentar lagi... Apakah Sasu benar-benar kesemsem sama Naru? Jawabannya ada di chapter pertama, tapi apakah chapter pertama itu benar? Maybe yes maybe no. Jawaban mendalamnya akan kalian ketahui begitu baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Apakah mungkin Sasuke akan menikahi orang yang tidak dia cintai? Apakah Sasuke emang sebrengsek itu? Penasarankan? Pengentaukan? Kepo ya?**

**KID : Apakah gue berencana membuat Sakura to Sasuke menderita? Yes! Tapi apakah gue akan tetap membuat mereka menderita? Lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya... Sasuke ... Sakura... ada apa dengan mereka dan cara gue menggambarkan character mereka karena selama ini yang kalian perhatikan adalah character Naruto yang jadi sorotan utama.**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : tahukah anda betapa menderitannya gue nulis nama penname anda? Hanya untuk menghitung "khu"nya...ada 4... dengan tambahan "k" di depannya... limakali menghitung berdoa agar mata tidak menipu diri sendiri... well thanks a lot... bercanda kok... Naruto akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di chapter... yang akan datang and apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto? Well pertayaan yang sesungguhnya akankah Sasuke meminta maaf pada Naruto? Tidak ada yang tahu.**

**kinana : apa lanjut? Males ah... ini juga lagi lanjut.**

**ajushi : chapter ini udah di panjangin... dengan tambahan balesan review... hahaha gue cuma kidding and kenapa semua orang pengen keluarga Uchiha menderita? Gue malah pengen kehidupan mereka harmonis-harmonis aja...that's the biggest bullshit I've ever write. Tenang saja karena semuanya akan menjadi terang di... chapter yang akan datang.**

**ringo revenge : Sasuke tidak tahu Naru punya anak. Ya, Sasuke tahu Sakura punya anak... Ya jelas dong! Chap 1! chap 1... muah.. Sasuke bakal Clbk? Lihat saja nanti.**

**aster-bunny-bee : Belum tentu kepintaran Menma di dapat dari Sasuke... siapa tau Naruto pura-pura bego... siap tau Menma sering minum air zamzam waktu masih bayi.. siapa tau Menma... yah begitulah.**

**widi orihara : tadinya cuma pengen make aku-kamu, tapi image Kuramakan beda dari yang lain.. klo make aku-kamu terasa merendahkan derajat Kurama, kita juga make tutur kata berbedakan klo di depan orang lain, misalnya di depan guru make saya, di ortu make nama sendiri, nah ini di depan adek and keponakannya yang udah tau sifatnya kayak apa so... and sebenarnya gue kurang ngerti ama kelebihan sama kekurangan paragraf, tolong beri tahu jika menemukan kesalahan.**

**Ndoek : hahah tenang saja.. kehidupan Sasuke akan harmonis, eh salah maksudnya bahagia.**

* * *

**Menma**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3 : Friend and "Friend"**

* * *

"Menma masih enggak ngerti kenapa kita pergi duluan ke Konoha." Tutur Menma sambil melihat papanya yang sedang menyetir mobil Mercedes Benz slrnya dengan santai. Kaos merah katunnya mulai kusut karena terus bersenderan di kursi, celana jeans yang ia kenakan membuatnya tidak nyaman dan ia sangat ingin melepaskan sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat yang ia kenakan. Naruto yang tidak ingin perhatiannya teralihkan dari jalan membalas pertanyaan Menma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Paman Kurama menyuruh kita pergi duluan karena dia masih banyak pekerjaan di Tokyo. Klo kita tinggal lebih lama di Tokyo, Menma akan ketinggalan hari pertama di kelas baru." Naruto tersenyum, sesekali ia melirik wajah anaknya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Memangnya, Menma nanti sekolah dimana?" Tanya Menma pelan. Banyak perasaan yang sedang melandanya. Tidak ingin pindah, cara membuat teman baru yang berkebangsaan orang Jepang, cara menghilangkan aksen Amerikanya, reaksi teman sekelasnya saat mereka tahu dia tiga tahun lebih muda, dan daftar kekhawatiran Menma terus bertambah mengingat semua hal yang ia baca tentang Jepang tampak aneh baginya, 4 hari di Tokyo telah menguras tenaganya walaupun Tokyo itu sebelas dua belas dengan New York, tapi tetap saja. Orang-orang yang berpakaian aneh dan terlebih lagi ada toko yang menjual... "mainan" orang dewasa berjejeran di pinggir jalan. Umur 7 tahun bukanlah penghalang tentang pendidikan walaupun pendidikan itu bukan hal yang pantas di pelajari oleh anak berumur sepuluh tahun ke bawah. Menma tidak sengaja mengetahui hal tentang "mainan" dewasa saat ia sedang bermain internet.

"Menma bakal sekolah di sekolah papa dulu. KES, Konoha Elementary School. Sekolahnya bagus lo, papa dulu ikut ekskul drama sama karate di sana." Naruto tersenyum, "Menma tenang aja... biasanya anak pindahan dari Amerika yang udah lompat kelas 3 kali bakal jadi murid populer, papa yakin Menma pasti dapat banyak temen." Menma tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mendapat balasan itu mendapati anaknya tengah bersenderan di kursi mobil sambil memejamkan matanya. Tertidur, pasti karena lelah. Jelas saja, jarak dari Tokyo ke Konoha lumayan jauh. Jika dihitung hampir 3 jam, lebih tepatnya lagi 2 jam 40 menit. Siapa sih yang tidak pegal duduk di kursi mobil selama itu? Naruto sendiri ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan jaket putih panjangnya yang lengannya ia tarik sampai ke siku, kaos putih v necknya, celana blue jeans, dan sepatu oxford style casualnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sejak mereka sampai di Tokyo mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Kerja kerja kerja kerja. Itu yang mereka lakukan selama berada di Tokyo. Menma yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan ikut jadi korban. Hari pertama Naruto dan Kurama mendapatkan banyak telepon sehingga mengganggu Menma yang sedang beristirahat karena jetlag. Hari kedua Menma terpaksa mengikuti Naruto ke tokonya dan menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai malam. Menma tertidur di meja resepsionis, Naruto ingin meringis jika mengingat hal itu. Karyawannya hanya tersenyum dan menyelimuti Menma yang sedang tertidur dengan jaket bulu rancangan Naruto. Besoknya Naruto menitipkan Menma ke kakaknya yang saat itu berada di perusahaan ayah mereka. Kurama sih kerjaannya hanya membaca dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen perusahaan dan di kantor Kurama ada sofa empuk yang besar dan kulkas kecil yang berisi banyak makanan kecil, di dalamnya juga ada sambungan wifi dan Kurama punya dua laptop. Satu untuk kerja, satunya lagi untuk menulis novel. Naruto pikir tidak apa menitipkan Menma di sana toh Menma juga bisa main internet kalau bosan, tetapi perkiraannya salah. Kurama yang saat itu harus mengecek keadaan perusahaan dan seluk-beluknya harus meninggalkan Menma di dalam katornya. Masalahnya Menma tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Apa lagi karena dia masih lelah, kalau keadaannya segar bugar dia tidak apa ditinggal, tapi Menma yang lagi lemas adalah Menma yang manja, terpaksa Kurama mengajak Menma berkeliling perusahaan yang luas dengan 20 lantai itu bersamannya. Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga ditemukan tergeletak di lantai kamar suite mereka oleh pelayan hotel.

Mereka akhirnya dibangunkan oleh pelayan hotel. Perasaan malu jelas terasa di wajah kedua pria itu, kalau Menma sih tenang-tenang saja, dia juga masih tidur. Naruto dan Kurama akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa jam karena esoknya mereka akan pergi ke Konoha dan menetap di sana. Sialnya, bukannya bangun dua, tiga jam kemudian, mereka malah bangun lima jam kemudian tepat jam 10.00 malam. Untung saja barang bawaan mereka sedikit karena barang lainnya sudah mereka kirim ke rumah mereka di Konoha lewat pos. Kurama yang ikut terbangun mengutuk pelan dirinya sendiri karena dia baru ingat kalau dia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan dan terpaksa tinggal di Tokyo selama lima hari hari, tapi karena kasihan dengan adiknya akhirnya ia ikut membantu Naruto yang sedang melipat-lipat pakaian Menma. Setelah itu mereka tertidur lagi dengan pulas dan dengan dua alarm yang menyala di handphone mereka masing-masing.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, menyetir dengan Menma yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha, kira-kira 40-30 menit lagi. Mereka akan sampai pukul 10 lebih 15-20 menit dan Naruto sangat tidak sabar untuk merebahkan tubuh pegalnya di atas kasur empuk di kamar lamanya yang berada di Konoha. Beruntung sepupunya yang bernama Konohamaru masih tinggal di Konoha, karena jika tidak, tidak ada orang yang akan mengurus rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya sekaligus memori masa kecil Naruto dan Kurama. Sebenarnya Konohamaru tidak mengurus rumah itu secara langsung, Konohamaru hanya menyewa pembersih untuk membersihkan rumah itu sebulan sekali selama Naruto dan Kurama berada di Amerika. Rumah sederhana, tapi terlihat indah dan damai itu memiliki dua lantai dan rumah itu juga telah dicat ulang dan diperbaiki. Naruto merasa beruntung karena memiliki sepupu seperti Konohamaru, dulu ketika Konohamaru masih kecil dia suka mengajak anak yang sekarang sudah dewasa itu bermain karena Konohamaru adalah anak tunggal dan orangtuanya telah tiada. Konohamaru diurus oleh Sarutobi, kakak dari neneknya Naruto yaitu Tsunade. Walaupun Konohamaru adalah anak yang merepotkan dia adalah anak yang manis.

Konohamaru juga tahu Naruto mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki, tentu semua orang tahu, Naruto bahkan yakin kalau Sasuke dan Sakura juga tahu karena Menma selalu masuk TV bersamanya. Segala berita, "Siapakah ibu dari Namikaze Menma?" atau, "Anak dari Namikaze Naruto lompat kelas sekali lagi!" dan seterusnya. Naruto yakin Menma sudah muak dengan semua perhatian yang ia dapatkan walaupun Menma tidak berkata apa-apa Naruto tetap yakin. Menma pasti selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan anak-anak di sekolahnya dengan topik, "Siapa ya mamanya?" Naruto memang tidak pernah memberikan pernyataan kepada media kalau dia memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita walaupun banyak kabar mengenai kedekatannya dengan salah satu modelnya atau teman sesama desainernya, dan berbagai spekulasi tentang identitas dari ibunya Menma. Setiap di beri pertanyaan seperti itu Naruto selalu menghindar karena dia tahu. Naruto tahu bahwa dialah ibu dari Menma. Ibu yang menyamar sebagai ayah demi rahasianya.

Memiliki rahasia memang menyenangkan, kata orang. Dia tidak percaya hal itu. Rahasianya membuat hatinya sakit. Besarnya keinginannya untuk memeluk Menma dan berkata kepadanya kalau dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Sulit memang dan hatinya merasa sakit. Memiliki rahasia memang menyenangkan, sampai orang lain tahu apa rahasiamu itu. Jika ada orang yang tahu dan membocorkannya, semua hal yang ia bangun selama ini akan runtuh. Sasuke pasti dapat langsung menebak kalau Menma adalah anaknya. Sasuke mungkin akan langsung merebut Menma dari dekapannya. Pikiran itu membuat tubuh Naruto menegang, wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Dia tahu keluarga Uchiha itu seperti apa, mereka pasti akan mengambil segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka walaupun hal itu bukan hak mereka. Mereka, Sasuke pasti akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk merebut Menma dari Naruto jika mereka tahu akan kelainan yang Naruto derita dan kebenaran tentang Menma. Naruto takut. Mungkin kepindahannya ke Konoha bukanlah hal yang pintar. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh rasa takut yang dulu sering mengambang di dalam pikirannya.

"_Semua Uchiha itu brengsek,"_ Itulah kata-kata kakaknya saat ia menyampaikan kabar bahwa dia telah berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu nada kakaknya terdengar meremehkan. Enam tahun kemudian kakaknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis, tetapi kali ini dengan nada penuh dendam. Itu adalah saat dimana ia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bermain di belakangnya.

"_Banyak Uchiha yang tidak brengsek kak... contohnya Sasuke."_ Sungguh lucu. Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya saat teringat kata-katanya yang dulu ia ucapkan saat kakaknya memaki-maki nama keluarga Uchiha. Benar-benar... benar-benar bodoh. Dia mengutuk kebodohan dan kepolosannya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke...kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura...sahabatnya. _Bullshit_. Naruto menjadi heran kenapa ia malah memikirkan masa lalu yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Apa karena ia akan tinggal lagi di Konoha? Dia seharusnya terus menikmati hidupnya yang nyaman. Dia adalah desainer terkenal, dia sering masuk TV dan majalah-majalah fashion! Kakaknya Namikaze Kurama adalah pria tersexy ke-3 di dunia sekaligus penulis novel terkenal dan dia memiliki anak pintar yang berprestasi di bidang akademik dan olah raga! Dia bangga. Dia bangga atas keluarganya karena pencapaian mereka masing-masing, dia bangga atas keluarga sempurnannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Pikiran buruknya terbang entah kemana. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, matanya masih memandang jalan dan alangkah senangnya ia ketika melihat gerbang berwarna merah yang terlihat besar dan megah menyambutnya di depan, "Menma... Menma! Lihat kita sudah sampai di Konoha!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya sedikit untuk membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlelap, "Menma.. bangun!" Menma mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena suara yang memaksannya keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kepalanya masih terasa ringan, "Menma! Lihat, itu gerbang Konoha!" Mendengar kata gerbang dan Konoha, dengan paksa Menma membuka matanya dan menegakkan sandaran kursinya. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan melihat jendela dapan mobilnya.

"Konoha..." Ucap Menma pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang telah membuka matanya dan terus melihat ke depan. Menma tampak takjub dengan gerbang yang ada di depannya. Gerbang merah yang besar. Gerbang itu memang sudah tua, tidak pernah berkarat atau berlumut. Jika Naruto ingat-ingat gerbang itu telah ada sebelum nenek dan kakeknya lahir. Naruto ingat saat neneknya bercerita tentang Konoha yang dulunya merupakan desa besar yang dibangun oleh kakek buyut dari neneknya dengan sahabat karibnya. Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Naruto tidak pernah tahu kenapa keluarganya selalu memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Pertama Senju Hashirama, kedua Senju Tobirama yang merupakan adik dari Hashirama, katanya memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Izuna yang merupakan adik dari Uchiha Madara. Setelah Izuna meninggal karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, Senju Tobirama dirumorkan memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Kagami yang saat itu adalah kepala kepolisian yang telah memiliki istri dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Sejarah hubungan itu terputus seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu. Lalu neneknya menikah dengan kakeknya sehingga mengganti nama menjadi Namikaze, lalu ayahnya -Namikaze Minato- lahir dan memulai pertemanannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahnya menikah dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga Uzumaki yang bernama Kushina yang juga berteman dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, mantan mertuanya yang ikut mendukung Sasuke untuk menceraikannya. Uchiha Itachi lahir, satu tahun lebih tua dari Namikaze Kurama dan mereka menjalin pertemanan yang... tidak biasa. Naruto tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka, tetapi dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan kakaknya dan Uchiha Itachi dan dia sangat yakin kalau hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang romantis. Lalu yang terakhir dia, berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke, menikah, dan diceraikan. Naruto jadi ingat, saat Sasuke menceraikannya. Sasuke berkata kalau Sakura telah hamil. Mungkin anak mereka seumuran dengan Menma, mungkin Menma akan berada dalam lingkaran hubungan keluarga Senju-Namikaze dengan Uchiha. Naruto hanya dapat berharap bahwa Menma tidak akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Jika Menma harus menyakiti biarlah, Naruto hanya tidak ingin melihat anaknya itu menangis.

* * *

"Hah~ akhirnya kita sampai juga!" Naruto mendesah senang begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 9 tahun itu. Menma yang berada disampingnya hanya memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat foto keluarganya yang tergantung di dinding. Rumah yang memang membawa kenangan. Begitu ia menikah dengan Sasuke ia pindah bersama Sasuke ke rumah baru mereka. Kurama yang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian dengan kakek dan nenek mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen. Naruto menghirup bau rumahnya dalam-dalam. Bau cat baru. Rumah yang membawa kenangan membahagaiakan. Naruto masih ingat saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Mereka akan memeluknya dan kakaknya dan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur.

"Papa ada catatan ditempel di belakang pintu." Sahut Menma pelan, ia menarik kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

_Kak Naruto apa kabar? Ini Konohamaru._

_Maaf ya kak, aku enggak bisa nyambut kak Naru, kak Kurama, sama anak kakak, soalnya aku dapet banyak PR dari akademi._

_Oh ya! Kakek juga nitip salam buat kakak! Besok, kalo sempat aku akan ke tempat kakak. Kakak istirahat aja dulu! Aku juga udah rindu sama kak Kurama dan aku pengen banget ketemu sama anak kakak yang sering muncul di TV itu. Emang pinter banget ya kak?_

_Kulkas kakak udah aku isi sama banyak bahan makanan, ada sayur-sayuran, buah, sama daging. Aku juga udah beli ramen instant, kakak akan menemukannya di dalem kardus di dapur. Aku juga beli snack untuk Menma and dispenser kakak mesti diganti tuh, tapi tenang udah aku ganti. Kompor sama oven juga udah ku ganti soalnya yang lama berkarat karena ditinggal gitu aja sih._

_Kamar kakak sama kamar kak Kurama udah dibersihkan and enggak ada yang berubah. Aku juga udah nyiapin kamar buat Menma. Aku harap Menma suka dinding warna baby blue._

_Selamat istirahat ya kak Naru, kak Kurama, sama keponakan kecilku Menma._

_Love Konohamaru, cowok terganteng seKonoha._

Naruto tersenyum membaca catatan itu. Memangsih dari tadi dia menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari dimana Konohamaru. Konohamaru sekarang sudah dewasa, pasti dia sedang rajin-rajinnya belajar. Naruto jadi rindu, dia juga lupa memberitahu Konohamaru kalau kakaknya akan datang ke Konoha 5 hari lagi. Tanpa sadar Naruto menguap. Dia menatap Menma yang menatapnya balik. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto selalu teringat kalau Menma juga anak Sasuke. Cara Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya, jika Menma sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Saat Menma ber"hn" ketika ia sedang malas berbicara. Cara Menma menambahkan tomat dalam ramennya dan caranya memberikan banyak saos tomat pada pizzanya. Terlebih lagi cara Menma belajar, sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya membaca sekilas langsung ingat. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa terhadap Menma yang seperti itu. Dia menyayangi anaknya.

"Menma lelahkan? Papa juga. Hari ini kita tidur aja, ini mau jam sebelas. Kita pergi jalan-jalannya besok aja ya?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Dia benar-benar lelah. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur queen sizenya yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia ingin tidur dengan nyaman tanpa ada gangguan.

Menma menatap papanya yang sekali lagi menguap, "Hn." Balasnya pelan. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara kepada siapa-siapa.

"Kamar Menma ada di samping kamar papa. Ayo kita naik ke atas." Naruto menuntun Menma naik ke lantai dua. Di atas terdapat lima kamar. Dulu kamar-kamar itu digunakan sebagai kamar orangtuanya, kamar nenek dan kakeknya, kamarnya, kamar kakaknya, dan kamar tamu. Sekarang kamar tamu itu digunakan sebagai kamar milik Menma. Setiap pintu kamar menggunakan kayu Jati yang diukir dengan ukiran bergambar tanaman-tanaman menjalar dan bunga-bunga kecil. Di tengah-tengah setiap pintu terdapat sebuah ukiran rubah dengan ekor sembilan yang melihat ke atas dan dia atas ukiran rubah berekor sembilan itu ada ukiran sebuah tulisan yang berbeda-beda. Menma memperhatikan setiap kamar yang ia lewati. Kamar pertama bertuliskan Kyuubi, kamar kedua bertuliskan Jinchuuriki, kamar ketiga bertuliskan Kumenjuu. Kumenjuu, sembilan binatang bertopeng, kamar Menma. Jinchuuriki adalah kamar milik Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah kamar milik Kurama.

"Papa meminta paman Konohamaru untuk membuatnya, setiap orangtua di keluarga kita akan memilihkan satu nama untuk di pasang di pintu kamar masing-masing sebagai tanda kepemilikan yang mencerminkan diri anaknya dan sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Papa mendapat Jinchuuriki yang artinya kekuatan pengorbanan manusia. Paman Kurama mendapatkan Kyuubi yang artinya sembilan ekor. Sebenarnya papa dan paman Kurama tidak terlalu percaya pada hal seperti ini, tapi tradisi masih harus dijalankan bukan?" Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat pintu-pintu yang membawanya kepada memori masa kecilnya dulu..

"...kenapa ada gambar rubah berekor sembilan? Kyuubi artinya sembilan ekor..." Gumam Menma pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Dia mengajak Menma masuk ke kamar yang bertuliskan Kumenjuu. Kamar Menma dan kamar itu dipenuhi dengan kardus yang dilabeli "Menma". Kamar yang terkesan netral dengan warna baby blue yang menghiasi dindingnya. Kasur queen size dengan bedcover berwarna biru dongker dan selimut putih. Di kamar Menma terdapat dua rak buku yang masih kosong dan satu meja belajar. Di samping kasurnya terdapat satu meja kecil yang belum terisi apa-apa. Layaknya di Amerika setiap kamar di kediaman Namikaze memiliki dua ruangan, satu untuk kamar mandi dan yang lainnya untuk lemari. Naruto memang tidak terlalu menyukai lemari, menurutnya sebesar apa pun lemari itu, tidak akan dapat menampung semua pakaiannya, jadi dia cukup bersyukur karena dulu orangtuanya membuat kamar tambahan sebagai lemari pakaian.

"Katanya Kyuubi adalah makhluk suci yang kejam, sering memporak-porandakan semua yang ada di dekatnya, tetapi dari itu semua Kyuubi sebenarnya adalah dewa lemah lembut yang marah akan perbuatan manusia." Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya setelah mereka berdua duduk di kasur milik Menma, "Lalu suatu hari datanglah seorang pendeta wanita. Pendeta itu datang dari keluarga Uzumaki, keluarga nenekmu. Pendeta itu menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya sendiri agar Kyuubi tidak memporak-porandakan dunia manusia lagi. Pendeta itu disebut Jinchuuriki."

Menma menatap ayahnya dengan bingung, "Lalu kenapa papa dapat sebuatan Jinchuuriki dan paman Kurama dapat sebutan Kyuubi?"

"Kata ayah dan ibunya papa sifat paman Kurama lebih mencerminkan seorang Kyuubi. Kejam, tapi baik. Apa lagi rambut paman Kurama yang berwarna pirang kemerahan seperti warna bulu Kyuubi. Lalu mata paman Kurama yang berwarna merah... papa tidak tahu kenapa mata paman berbeda, tetapi katanya akan ada satu anak disetiap kelahiran yang diberkahi dewa Kyuubi dan sepertinya keluarga kita percaya kalau anak itu adalah paman Kurama. Lalu tentang papa... sebenarnya ada sembilan orang yang disebut Jinchuuriki, tetapi mereka tersebar di kota lain di Jepang. Hubungan tentang dewa dan manusia, katanyasih papa mirip dengan pendeta wanita yang memenjarakan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Papa juga selalu bingung dengan hubungan keluarga kita dan dewa-dewa aneh yang memiliki banyak ekor." Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit kamar Menma. Dia benar-benar lelah dan matanya terasa berat, tetapi dia juga menyadari sesuatu...Konohamaru...dia menempelkan bintang-bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap di langit-langit kamar Menma.

"Dewa Kyuubi bego ya, kenapa dia mau memberkahi anak dari keluarga yang sudah menyegel dia?" Balas Menma. Ia mengikuti pandangan papanya yang menatap ke arah langit-lagit. Alisnya mengkerut. Saat itulah dia bertekad untuk melepas bintang-bintang di langit-langitnya yang membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil.

Naruto mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah Menma yang masih menatap langit-langitnya dengan pandangan kesal, "Papa tidak tau Menma, tapi mungkin suatu saat Menma akan menemukan jawabannya." Menma menatap balik Naruto.

"Barang-barangnya besok saja kita bereskan, sekarang kita istirahat. Papa sudah mengantuk, Menma istirahat juga ya." Dengan itu Naruto pergi dari kamar Menma, meninggalkan Menma sendiri. Menma dapat mendengar suara pintu di samping kamarnya yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Dia dapat mendengar suara tubuh yang terhempas di atas kasur.

Menma melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak kardus yang menumpuk. Sudah dapat ia pastikan kalau kardus-kardus itu berisi buku-bukunya, tas, pakaiannya yang menurutnya terlalu banyak dan sepatunya yang sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya. Kadang Menma menyesal memiliki seorang desainer sebagai papanya. Papanya senang membuang-buang uang untuk pakaian dan sepatu. Menma mencari-cari kardus dengan label buku. Kardus-kardus itu dipisahkan berdasarkan nama dan isi dari kardus tersebut. Misalnya saat ini Menma tengah melihat banyak kardus dengan nama Menma yang berlabel baju, baju, baju, sepatu, sepatu, baju, baju, sepatu, baju, baju, baju, sepatu, sepatu, dan seterusnya. Sampai saat ini ia tidak dapat melihat kardus dengan label buku. Dimana buku-bukunya? Hanya tiga kardus kok, tidak sebanyak kardus baju dan sepatunya. Kemana buku-bukunya?

Menma mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Papanya memang berpesan kalu dia harus istirahat, tetapi dia sudah tertidur di dalam mobil dan dia bosan. Di Tokyo dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan dia menolak untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan tidur. Dia laki-laki dan laki-laki seharusnya berpetualang dengan bebas, berolahraga dan mengganggu anak perempuan! Itu yang seharusnya anak laki-laki lakukan. Menma kembali mencari kardus dengan label buku. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit akhirnya ia menemukan kardus dengan label bukunya. Menma membuka kardus itu dan terseyum. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan buku-buku itu dan menyusunnya di rak buku yang masih kosong sesuai dengan urutan alfabet. Menma menyukai banyak buku, dia paling suka yang bergenre horror, fantasy, crime, thriller, dan humor. Dia pernah mencoba membaca novel romance buatan pamannya, dia trauma. Tokoh utama novel pamannya selalu laki-laki, karena semua itu selalu dari point of viewnya laki-laki. Orang-orang yang penasaran akhirnya membelinya dan hal itu membuat mereka mengerti tentang isi hati seorang pria dalam hubungan. Banyak _request_ dari pembaca yang mencoba mendorong pamannya untuk menulis buku tentang _love advice_. Tentu saja pamannya menolak dengan sopan.

Menma kembali membuka kardus yang kedua dan mulai mnyusun buku-bukunya. Kardus yang kedua berisi buku-buku ensiklopedia, quantum physic, sejarah amerika, jepang, dan dunia, dan buku-buku teori lainnya. Walaupun Menma masih berumur 7 tahun, tetapi ia sudah mengerti tentang apa yang tertulis dalam buku-buku itu. Buku-buku itu adalah salah satu penyebab dia bisa lompat kelas 3 kali berturut-turut. Papanya yang melihat minatnya itu, meminta tutor untuk mengajarkannya. Menma bahkan telah memulai pelajarannya untuk anak smp kelas 3. Dia adalah anak yang cepat belajar sehingga dia menjadi cepat bosan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang telah ia mengerti. Sekarang ia akan duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD dengan anak-anak yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Oktober nanti juga ulang tahunnya dan papanya. Dia masih gugub dengan berbagai hal mencari teman baru. Bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan anak yang lebih tua darinya. Biasanya anak-anak seperti itu terlalu sombong untuk berteman dengan anak yang lebih muda dari mereka. Mereka pasti akan memanggil Menma dengan sebutan kutu buku. Dia bukan kutu buku! Dia senang bermain sepakbola dan basket, dia juga suka berenang dan panjat tebing, _hell_ dia bahkan jago memanah! Dia bukan kutu buku.

"_Enggak perlu berteman dengan banyak orang."_ Itu kata pamannya sebelum mereka berangkat ke Jepang, _"Cari satu orang, satu saja orang yang membuat lo nyaman berteman dengan tu anak and jadikan dia bestfriend lo! Kalau bisa cari yang sekelas ama lo!" _

Saat itu dia hanya menatap pamannya dengan pandangan malas. Lalu pamannya menatapnya dengan senyuman liciknya, _"Buat dia ngira kalau elo adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya, buat dia bergantung sama lo, and buat dia ngerasa enggak bisa pergi ke sekolah jika enggak ada elo! Mengerti bocah?" _

Pamannya itu memang sering mengada-ada. Menma berjalan ke kotak ketiga dan membuka kotak kardus itu lagi. Di dalamnya terdapat buku-buku tentang olah raga, majalah tentang teknologi, dan komik-komik. Menma tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan komik, teapi sesekali ia membaca komik yang menarik minatnya seperti komik dengan judul Naruto yang namanya sama dengan papanya itu. Setelah menaruh semua buku-bukunya dan mengurutkan buku-bukunya berdasarkan jenis dan urutan alfabet Menma membereskan tiga kardus yang telah kosong itu dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Menma melirik kardus lain yang berisi pakaian-pakaian dan sepatu-sepatunya. Jujur, dia malas membereskannya. Terlalu banyak pakaian dapat membunuhnya. Dengan malas Menma berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Iris birunya masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap. Dia benci cahaya saat ia tidur, cahaya membuat tidurnya menjadi tidak nyenyak. Menma suka suasana sunyi yang gelap saat tidur. Dia sangat ingin melepas bintang-bintang itu, dia harus meminta bantuan papanya untuk melapasnya.

Menma dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar sebelah. Papanya mengorok. Papanya pasti lelah. Dari kemarin saat sampai di Tokyo, Naruto memang terus bekerja sehingga kekurangan tidur. Menma dapat melihat hal itu. Apa lagi saat mereka melewati gerbang Konoha. Menma dapat menangkap papanya yang sedang menguap itu. Pasti Naruto sangat lelah. Hal itu membuat Menma teringat akan sebuah taman yang mereka lewati sebelum sampai ke rumah ini. Tamannya terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya beberapa blok dan sampailah ia. Menma melirik jam dinding berbentuk bulat berwarna biru dengan gambar spiral di tengah-tengahnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 1.16, masih terlalu siang untuk keluar, tapi bukan Menma kalau ia tidak keluar rumah diam-diam. Perlahan tapi pasti Menma membuka pintu kamarnya agar Naruto tidak terbangun. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tangga ia turuni dengan pasti. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu depan rumahnya menggunakan kunci cadangan yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Menma berjalan melewati taman kecil yang ada di depan rumahnya ke pagar yang tinggi dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Saat ia sudah berada di luar Menma mulai berlari sambil tertawa. Sungguh kebahagiaan anak-anak yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan banyak orang kecuali pada papa dan pamannya.

Menma terus berjalan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semuanya perumahan. Tidak ada rumah kosong atau apalah yang biasa orang-orang perhatikan saat baru pindah. Membosankan, tidak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Benar kata papanya, lingkungan tempat ia tinggal benar-benar damai. Dia dapat melihat empat ibu-ibu yang tengah berkumpul di depan sebuah rumah, mungkin rumah salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu. Salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Mereka sedang mengobrol, _atau bergosip_, pikir Menma. Sebenarnya Menma tahu jalan ke taman yang ia ingin tuju, tapi sekedar pengenalan diri di lingkungan baru, Menma menghampiri ibu-ibu itu dengan senyum yang cerah.

"_Umn... ex..excuse me, ah... gomen...gomenasai?"_ Ucap Menma pelan. Sebenarnya bahasa jepangnya lancar-lancar saja, tetapi ia ingin menarik perhatian keempat ibu-ibu itu. Tentu saja ibu-ibu itu mendengar Menma, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma yang tersenyum gugub.

"_My name... watashi no namae wa... Menma desu..."_ Menma mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung ke arah ibu-ibu itu. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di dagunya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi dan sikap berfikir yang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh tokoh-tokoh dalam komik. Ibu-ibu yang melihat Menma hanya dapat berfikir kalau Menma adalah anak terganteng sekaligus temanis yang pernah mereka temui.

"Tidak apa, pakai bahasa Inggris saja." Seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda dari pada ketiga ibu-ibu itu memberitahu Menma dengan bahasa Inggris. Perawakan wajahnya lembut, rambutnya hitam panjang dan matanya berwarna lavender cerah, seperti... tidak memiliki pupil. Dia mengenakan dress manis selutut dengan lengan sampai di siku berwarna putih yang dihiasi renda disetiap ujung dressnya. Menma memandang perempuan cantik di depannya tanpa berkedip, "Kau mau kemana adik kecil?" Tanyanya pelan dan masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris tentunya.

Menma yang tenggelam oleh lamunannya akhirnya sadar, "Ah... A..aku, Menma mau pergi ke taman yang enggak jauh dari sini, tapi Menma lupa jalannya..." Tentu saja Menma harus menjaga cara bicaranya, agar orang-orang menganggapnya polos. Itulah pelajaran pertama paman Kurama. Satu, harus membuat orang mengira kalau kau anak yang polos!

"Rumahku di dekat taman itu, mau ku antarkan?" Wanita itu menawarkan dengan lembut. Menma hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Wanita cantik itu melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga ibu-ibu yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengannya. Menma dapat mendengar ketidak ibu-ibu itu berbisik.

"Kasihan ya, padahal dari keluarga terpandang cantik lagi... tapi tidak ada yang melamar."

"Katanyasih banyak, tapi dia yang menolak. Kata tetangganya dia masih ada perasaan sama cinta pertamanya waktu sekolah dulu."

"Kok malah mikirin perasaan? Umurnya sudah 29 tahun, sebentar lagi 30 tahun. Mau nunggu apa lagi?"

Menma yakin wanita di sampingnya itu juga mendengar bisikan tiga ibu-ibu tidak tahu malu itu karena wanita di sampingnya itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan memasang wajah sedih. Tangannya menggenggam bagian bawah dressnya. Tangannya bergetar. Menma rasa wanita di sebelahnya itu akan menangis. Tanpa sadar Menma menggandeng tangan wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita itu kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma. Menma tersenyum. Wanita itu juga tersenyum.

" Betapa tidak sopannya aku... namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Kata wanita itu. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Menma.

"Menma." Senyuman Hinata sedikit turun dan matanya menatap kosong ke arah jalan yang ia lewati, "Aku tahu..."

Tentu saja Menma kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Dari mana wanita itu tahu, saat itu juga Menma ingat kalau dia telah memperkenalkan dirinya dari awal, "Aku sering melihatmu di TV." Lanjut Hinata, "...dengan ayahmu... Naruto-kun." Menma terdiam. Tidak butuh seorang ahli untuk tahu bahwa Hinata kenal dengan ayahnya.

"Kami satu sekolah dan kau memiliki wajah dan senyum yang sama dengannya Menma-kun." Hinata melanjutkan. Di wajahnya terlukis ekspresi rindu yang entah kenapa membuat Menma merasa bersalah, "Aku juga tahu kalau kau bisa berbahasa jepang!" Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Menma sambil tersenyum lebar. Menma yang melihat itu hanya ikut tersenyum sambil tertawa.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bertukar cerita kecil. Hinata bercerita tentang Naruto saat SMA dulu. Bagaimana Naruto menjadi ketua dari club teater dan karate. Menma juga bercerita bagaimana keseharian papanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer, dengan bahasa Jepang tentunya yang bercampur dengan aksen Amerika. Hinata juga mengutarkan keterkejutannya saat ia melihat Naruto di TV sebagai seorang desainer dan bagaimana kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki seorang anak. Dari semua cerita itu Menma dapat menyimpulkan kalau Hyuuga Hinata menyukai papanya. Bukan suka, tapi cinta. Menma juga dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang yang memebuat Hinata tidak ingin menikah dengan yang lain adalah papanya. Saking cintanya Hinata dengan Namikaze Naruto yang telah memiliki seorang putra berumur 7 tahun. Menma menyukai Hinata. Bukan suka sebagai pasangan kekasih, tetapi suka karena kelembutan Hinata mengingatkannya kepada seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan mencoba menjodohkan ayahnya dengan Hinata. Menma sudah dapat memastikan kalu Hinata akan menjadi ibu tiri yang paling baik yang pernah ia temui di dunia.

"Nah kita sampai!" Ucap Hinata, "Maaf ya Menma-kun, aku tidak dapat menemanimu lebih lama. Aku ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah." Hinata tersenyum penuh maaf.

Menma ikut tersenyum, "Enggak apa-apa kok! Nanti kakak main ke rumah ya! Ntar Menma sampaikan ke papa deh." Balas Menma semangat.

"Terimakasih ya Menma-kun, jaa." Dengan itu Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma sendirian di depan taman itu. Menma menatap taman itu sekilas. Ramai. Taman itu dipenuhi anak-anak bermain. Ada yang bermain di kotak pasir, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, ada juga yang bermain bola. Menma langsung semangat melihatnya. Ia ingin bergabung. Sambil berlari kecil ia pergi ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola itu.

"Aku gabung ya!" Serunya dengan semangat.

Anak-anak itu berhenti bermain dan menatap Menma. Salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara, "Boleh! Gabung sama tim ku yok!" Ajaknya.

"Bolehnih? Bener?" Menma sekarang benar-benar bersemangat. Biasanya kalau di Amerika langsung dihiraukan.

"Iya... iya." Balas anak yang lain, "Ayo mulai!" Dengan itu Menma bergabung bermain bola, tanpa memperdulikan sepatu, kaos, dan celana yang dia pakai adalah rancangan desainer. Biarlah, katanya dalam hati, toh pakaiannya juga masih banyak.

* * *

"Kau hebat juga!" Seru seorang anak yang mengenakan kaos hijau kodok dengan celana kargo pendek berwarna coklat gelap. Anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas di depan wajah Menma sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi putih mengkilatnya. Menma menatap anak itu dengan pandangan aneh. Tata rambutnya seperti mangkok dan matanya benar-benar bulat.

"Namaku Rei dan aku akan menjadi pemain sepak bola nomor 1 di jepang! Ayahku Rock Lee, ibuku Tenten, pedomanku adala Gai sensei, dan aku bersumpah atas nama mereka kalau aku akan menjadi yang terhebat!" Serunya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Menma dapat merasakan angin bercampur pasir tengah menerpa mereka berdua.

"Umn... namaku Menma." Balas Menma. Mereka telah menyelesaikan pertandingan mereka dan tim yang Menma ikuti menang. Mereka semua sudah berjanji akan bermain lagi besok dan mereka semua sudah berkenalan yah kecuali dengan yang satu ini.

Anak yang bernama Rei itu memandang Menma dengan heran, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain di sekitar sini Menma, kau baru pindah ya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Hn, Amerika." Balas Menma singkat. Dia tidak ingin tertular anak aneh yang berada di depannya itu.

Mata anak itu tampak berbinar-binar, "Wah! kau sekolah dimana sekarang?" Tanya dengan semangat.

"KES." Menma ingin segera beranjak dari taman itu. Dia melirik kearah jam ang ada di taman dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih. Menma panik, bagaimana kalau Naruto telah bangun dan menyadari kaau dia tidak ada di rumah, habislah dia.

"Wah! kita satu sekolah! kau kelas berapa?" Tanya anak itu tambah menggebu-gebu.

"Sekarang aku sudah naik kelas 6." Rei terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Menma, "Ku kira kita seumuran... ternyata kau senpai ya?" Gumam Rei pelan, tetapi Menma dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku lompat kelas 3 kali, yah... kita memang seumuran. Kau 7 tahunkan? Aku juga." Saat Rei ingin membalas perkataan Menma tiba-tiba ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Menma melihat wanita itu. Dia mengenakan baju tradisional cina berwarna _soft pink_ yang berbentuk dress panjang sampai di lutut. Lengannya juga panjang. Rambut wanita itu berwarna coklat dan dicepol dua ke atas.

"Ah... itu ibuku! Sampai besok Menma!" Rei berlari meninggalkan Menma dan Menma hanya membalasnya dengan "hn"nya saja. Pengganggu sudah pergi, sekarang ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar papanya tidak mengetahui kepergiannya.

Menma mulai bergerak dari posisinya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Menma mulai berkeringat. Suasana di taman itu memang agak sepi. Hanya ada tukang bersih-bersih yang berada sangat jauh dari tempat Menma berpijak sekarang. Menma mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tetapi isak tangis itu tetap terdengar. Menma mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara isak tangis itu bergumam, "Maaf... kaa-san... tou-san... maaf." Mendengar itu Menma jadi merasa iba walaupun mungkin yang menangis adalah hantu anak-anak yang meninggal di taman itu. Menma mulai mengikuti suara isak tangis itu dan samapailah Menma di sebuah pohon besar yang telihat sangat tua yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain bola tadi. Menma merinding, ternyata yang menangis memang hantu. Menma langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya itu dan melihat kebalik pohon dan di sanalah Namikaze Menma menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis.

Menma memandangi anak perempuan itu. Kulitnya putih mulus dan rambut hitamnya juga pendek. Rambutnya sama seperti Menma, sama-sama melawan gravitasi. Rambut anak itu seperti bentuknya seperti bulu-bulu yang ada di ekor unggas. Anak perempuan itu mengenakan kimono pendek yang hanya sampai di pinggang. Kimono itu berwarna putih polos dengan obi yang berwarna biru langit. Anak itu juga mengenakan celana hitam dari kain katun. Wajahnya manis, pikir Menma. Mata hijau gelapnya terus mengeluarkan air mata dan sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Menma yang sudah sampai di sampingnya. Anak perempuan itu terus menangis dan Menma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis sendirian seperti itu. Menma sih maunya menghibut, tetapi dia tidak tahu caranya. Pamannya tidak pernah mengajarkan padanya cara menghibur orang, adanya juga cara membuat anak orang menangis dan menuruti keinginan kita.

"U...umn, hei." Sapa Menma pelan. Anak itu dengan sigap langsung menatap Menma dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan gerakan yang cepat anak itu berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindari Menma, "Hei, jangan pergi!" Tentu saja Menma tidak kalah sigap, Menma langsung menarik tangan anak itu membuat anak itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa Menma.

"Maaf..." Ucap anak itu lirih sambil menyingkir dari Menma. Suaranya lembut. Anak itu membalikkan badannya dan Menma dapat melihat sebuah lambang kipas dengan warna merah dan putih di sulam di belakang kimono anak itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku Menma!" Menma memberikan tangannya kepada anak perempuan itu, "...Kyo." Anak itu dengan wajah yang memerah menjabat tangan Menma.

"Kyo? Nama yang tidak wajar untuk perempuan." Gumam Menma pelan, "...itu karena aku bukan perempuan." Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Ka... kau bukan perempuan! Ma...maaf!" Seru Menma panik. Mereka berbincang sebentar di balik pohon besar itu. Kyo menceritakan kenapa ia menagis. Ayahnya memarahinya karena terjatuh saat berlatih sepeda roda dua dan menagis. Ibunya yang membelanya akhirnya bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan Kyo yang melihat itu semua langsung sedih dan pergi ke taman dan akhirnya takut untuk pulang. Menma hanya dapat berpikir kalau ayah dari Kyo adalah orang yang brengsek yang tidak mau mendukung dan menyayangi anaknya. Hanya karena tidak bisa bermain sepeda roda dua saja marah. Menma jadi jengkel sendiri, tetapi... Menma juga berpkir kalau Kyo adalah anak yang cengeng. Masa jatuh dari sepeda saja menangis. Kalau Menma pikir-pikir umurnya juga tidak jauh dari Kyo, paling mereka juga seumuran. Masa sih tidak bisa naik sepeda roda dua?

Menma melirik Kyo yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Menma sambil memeluk lengan kanan Menma. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugub, "Ya sudah... kalau kau takut pulang aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Menma asal, dia benar-benar melupakan kemungkinan Naruto yang telah bangun dan mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah hanya untuk mencarinya. Kyo menatap Menma dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang langsung dibalas Menma dengan tatapan untuk meyakinkannya. Kyo tersenyum manis ke arah Menma. Menma bertanya dalam hati kenapa ada anak laki-laki dengan wajah perempuan di dunia ini.

* * *

Menma berjalan pelan sesekali melihat perumahan di sekitarnya. Perumahannya terletak jauh dari rumah Menma dan rumah-rumah yang berada di perumahan itu berupa rumah tradisional dengan pagar tinggi yang tebuat dari batu dan kayu. Menma tidak dapat melihat seperti apa bentuk rumah-rumah itu, tetapi ia yakin kalau rumah-rumah yang ada di tempat itu besar-besar dan luas. Tipikal kerajaan. Menma melirik ke arah Kyo yang entah kenapa dari awal mereka berjalan terus menggandeng tangan Menma. Mereka telah berkenalan dan benar saja, ternyata umur mereka memang sama. Kyo sedikit lebih pendek dari pada Menma. Tingginya tipikal anak umur 7 tahun, tetapi Menma memang lebih tinggi. Tinggi Menma sendiri 130 cm. Memang tinggi, tapi Menma juga termasuk anak yang berat. Jujur, Menma merasa risih dengan Kyo yang terus menggandengnya seperti itu. Menma berharap kalau Kyo hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok kakak karena di Amerika ada anak laki-laki yang telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Menma, saat itu Menma mengira kalau anak itu dekat dengannya karena ia menganggap Menma sebagai sahabat baik. Dia tidak pernah begitu salah. Sampai sekarang dia masih merasa sedikit, _sedikit_ trauma.

"Ah, itu rumahku!" Kyo menunjuk suatu gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia mengeratkan genggam tangannya pada tangan Menma dan menarik Menma untuk ikut bersamanya. Sekarang Menma memperhatikan gerbang yang ada di depannya. Terdapat papan nama di atasnya dengan tulisan kanji 族, Uchiha.

"... mau ikut masuk?" Tanya Kyo. Wajanya memerah, Menma ingin pulang.

"Sebaiknya ak-" Kata-kata Menma terputus karena secara tiba-tiba gerbang pintu yang besar itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita yang mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna peach dengan obi berwarna Merah. Gambar bunga sakura menghiasi kimono itu menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi kaget. Rambut pink pendeknya terlihat berantakan dan mata hijau cerahnya terlihat merah. Sepertinya ia habis menangis. Ia menatap Kyo dengan pandangan marah dan mulai melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Kyo. Bakiak kayunya terdengar nyaring di telinga Menma.

"Kemana saja kau hah!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk Kyo. Kyo hanya menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau tidak ada! Dasar anak bandel!" Wanita itu menatap wajah Kyo dengan air mata yang mengalir. Menma hanya memperhatikan pemandangan itu dala, diam. Memang kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Maaf Kaa-san..." Balas Kyo lirih. Ia ikut memeluk ibunya dengan lembut, "Kaa-san Kyo bertemu dengan teman baru namanya-"

Belum sempat Kyo meneruskan perkataannya tiba-tiba, "MENMA!" Menma menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan gemetar ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, arah dari suara yang "memanggil" namanya. Kyo dan ibunya juga menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ibunya Kyo tampak kaget.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Menma tanpa aba-aba dan langsung mencubit pipi Menma, "Papa suruh kau istirahat, tapi malah keluyuran ha?! Ha?! Kemana saja kau? Dicari-cari tidak ada! Papa sampai mencarimu keliling Konoha kau tahu?!" Naruto menarik-narik pipi Menma, "Ah...ah...ah...! papa sakit!" Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Menma. Dia memandang Menma yang tengah memegang pipinya yang memerah dengan pandangan marah. Menma tahu... hidupnya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Dia hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak tersenyum maupun merengut. Menma bingung, seterkenalnyakah papanya itu sampai-sampai banyak wanita yang tahu. Ibu dari Kyo adalah orang kedua yang kenal dengan papanya. Nanti dia akan bertemu dengan siapa lagi?

Menma terkejut, papanya tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Ah...! Sakura-chan! Long time, eh... maksudku Ohisashiburi desu~" Naruto tersenyum ceria kepada Ibu dari Kyo. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

Ibu Kyo juga melakukan hal yang sama, membungkukkan badannya, "Ohisasiburi desu... Naruto-kun." Entah kenapa wajahnya memberikan ekspresi rasa bersalah.

"Oh ya... Menma! Kenama tidak bilang-bilang saat mau keluar ha?!" Amarah Naruto kembali memuncak. Senyumnya terlihat mengerikan dan Menma ingin segera lari dari tempat itu.

"Awas kau Menma... sampai di-_krunyuk_- eh...?" Naruto melihat ke arah perutnya. Begitu pula Menma, Sakuran, dan Kyo.

"Papa lapar..." Ucap Naruto pelan ke Menma, "Hn." Hanya dengan itu Menma tersenyum sinis di balik senyum manisnya. Papanya memang suka tiba-tiba merubah suasana. Contohnya waktu dia tidak sengaja memecahkan vas kristal setinggi dirinya yang dibeli papanya dari teman sesama desainernya di rumah mereka yang ada di Amerika. Papanya dengan aura yang tidak enak tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Papanya memegang pundak kanannya sambil menyebut nama Menma dengan pelan dan halus, sehalus sutra. Menma yang tidak berani hanya dapat berdiam diri ketakutan.

"_Menma taukan kesalahan Menma?" Bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Menma, "Harganya mahal lo... 2000 dollar Amerika cuma dibuat 5 di German." Bisikan Naruto terasa lebih lembut, sampai-sampai menusuk telinga Menma._

"_...dan Menma telah mer-" Kata-kata Naruto terputus saat Kurama tiba-tiba datang._

"_Oi Naruto! Gue denger dari temen gue kalo vas yang dulu lo beli dari temen desainer lo itu palsu! Made in china! Gilak masa lo ditipu sama temen lo sendirisih! Hahaha bego banget lo! eh... bukannya itu vas palsunya ya? Kok pecah?" Kurama kaget sendiri._

_Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah, "Hahahaha itusih aku sudah tau kak! Makanya aku kasih ke Menma buat mainan eh... taunya pecah! Iyakan Menma?" Tentu saja senyum Naruto terlihat mengancam._

"_I..iya pa."_

"Papa bilang di Konoha ada tempat ramen yang enakkan? Ke sana aja yok!" Ajak Menma tiba-tiba ceria. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga papanya lupa dengan amarahnya setelah makan. Papanya yang sedang marah + ramen yang enak = Menma yang hidup sejahtera.

"Oh ya..." Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang telah menggendong Kyo. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tanpa melihat mata Sakura. Wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, "Sakura-chan." Panggilnya lirih, "Apakah... apakah Paman Teuchi masih hidup?" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Te..tentu saja..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Ah~ Yokatta! Tuh Menma, paman Teuchinya masih hidup!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Menma sambil tersenyum ceria.

Menma mengalihkan pandangan dari papanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyo dan Sakura, "Permisi ya bibi... Kyo." Menma menunduk pelan.

"Wah! Anak Sakura-chan ya? Seumuran sama Menma dong? Namanya Kyo ya? Ah, kawaii desu~" Naruto mencubit pipi Kyo dengan gemas, "Aku pergi ya Sakura-chan, Kyo-chan. Jaa~" Naruto menggandeng tangan Menma dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Kyo.

Naruto pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang kecuali Menma yang hendak melihat Kyo. Dia melihat Kyo melambaikan tangannya, tetapi wajah Sakura... entah kenapa Sakura terlihat sedih.

Saat itulah Menma memperhatikan papanya yang dari tadi diam. Apakah papanya masih marah tentang kepergiannya tanpa bilang-bilang, pikirnya. Tidak mungkin. Kalau papanya masih marah pasti dari tadi papanya akan terus memarahinya. Menma yakin papanya pasti diam karena Sakura, tetapi karena apa dia tidak tahu. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Menma semakin melemah dan Menma menemukan dirinya takut akan kehilangan papanya. Mata papanya menatap ke depan, tetapi kosong. Seperti melamun dalam setiap langkah yang ia pijakkan. Ada apa ini? Apakah semua ini karena Sakura? Menma tidak pernah tertarik dengan masa lalu papanya itu, tetapi karena hal ini Menma menemukan dirinya ingin tahu tentang masa lalu papanya. Dia tidak pernah setertarik ini tentang masa lalu papanya dia bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan ibu kandungnya. Pamannya hanya berkata kalau papanya bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan wanita itu hamil. Pamannya bercerita kalau papanya mau bertanggung jawab, tetapi wanita yang hamil itu tidak ingin punya anak jadi, setelah wanita itu melahirkan Menma dia langsung pergi dengan uang jaminan. Saat itu papanya belum menjadi desainer dan uang yang diberikan adalah uang dari perusahaan kakeknya. Menma tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang keberadaan ibu kandungnya. Menurutnya untuk apa memikirkan orang yang tidak menginginkannya, hal itu akan menguras tenaga.

* * *

"Sakura!" Suara pria memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakura yang tengah menggendong Kyo menoleh ke arah rumah besar itu. Dia masuk ke pekarangan rumah besar itu. Di depan pintu rumahnya seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam menatapnya. Pria itu mengenakan kimono biru gelap dengan lambang kipas yang di sulam di belakangnya. Pria itu ditemani oleh dua orang pengawalnya yang berdiri di balakangnya.

"Sa...Sasuke..." Sungguh Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis." Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia melirik anaknya yang memandang ibunya dengan pandangan yang sama khawatirnya.

"Kyo, ada apa dengan ibumu?" Anaknya hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak tahu.

"Kyo, masuk ke kamarmu..." Suara Sakura terdengar begitu lirih, tetapi Sasuke dan Kyo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa bicata apapun Kyo pergi ke dalam rumah besar itu diikuti oleh pengawal yang tadinya bersama Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tetap memandang Sakura yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"A...aku bertemu dengan dia Sasuke... tidak, bukan cuma dia. Aku juga melihat anaknya! Mereka berdua sangat mirip! Seperti yang ku lihat di TV. Di...dia tampak begitu baik, tidak! Tidak! Aku tahu dia membenciku! Aku tahu dia membencimu! Dia membenci kita semua! Dia membenci Kyo! Di..dia DIA-" Saat itu juga tubuh Sakura ambruk dan jika bukan karena Sasuke yang menangkapnya mungkin saja Sakura sudah akan terjatuh ke tanah. Nafas Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Dia terlihat panik.

"PENJAGA!" Sasuke ikut panik melihat istrinya tiba-tiba menjadi histeris seperti itu.

"...Sa...Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

"Diamlah Sakura! Dimana penjaga-penjaga itu? OI PENJAGA!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Sasuke... lihat aku...lihat aku. Dia ada di sini Sasuke... Naruto ada di Konoha." Dengan itu Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dadanya naik turun. Dia pingsan.

* * *

Naruto tahu dari tadi Menma tengah memperhatikannya, tetapi ia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk peduli. Dia hanya... terlalu... shock. Untuk melihat Sakura dihari pertama dia pindah... dan bukan hanya Sakura yang dia lihat, tetapi juga anak Sasuke. Anak yang membuatnya bercerai dengan Sasuke. Siapa namanya? ah... Kyo. Anak yang manis, memang mirip dengan Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya sifatnya lebih menurun dari Sakura. Anak yang terlalu manis. Dia memang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk saat-saat seperti ini, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dulu menyakiti hatinya. Dia belum siap, kenapa harus di saat awal ia pindah? Semua karena Menma. Jika Menma tidak pergi tanpa minta izin, jika Menma tidak berada di depan rumah mereka, jika Menma... jika Menma tidak lahir. Betapa bodohnya dia. Untuk apa dia menyalahkan anak yang dia sangat sayangi dan cintai. Menma tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi seandainya ia tahu... seandainya Menma tahu apa yang selama ini Naruto sembunyikan dari dirinya... mungkin. Tidak. Naruto ingin mengutuk kelemahannya sendiri. Menma tidak boleh tahu apa pun. Anaknya kan baik-baik saja dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Itulah beban yang harus ia tanggung di pundaknya saat memutuskan anaknya tidak boleh mengetahui kebenaran. Itulah harga yang harus dia bayar.

Naruto merasakan genggaman di tangannya mulai mengerat. Ia melihat tangannya dan tangan Menma yang saling terhubung. Menma menguatkan pegangan tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk. Narut tersenyum sedih dan berdoa semoga saja anaknya tidak melihat senyumannya itu. Perlahan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya membuat Menma yang menunduk itu ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Naruto tetap tersenyum, tetapi dia tidak tahu senyuman apa yang saat ini dia keluarkan. Naruto berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Menma. Tangan kanan yang dari tadi di genggam Menma, ia lepaskan dan perlahan ia mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan tangannya. Ia mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil tetap memperhatikan anaknya itu. Menma membulatkan matanya begitu ia sadar kalau Naruto langsung memeluknya. Naruto tetap memeluk Menma sambil membelai kepala Menma dengan lebut. Ia mengecup kening Menma dengan lembut dan menatap anaknya itu dengan pandangan yang dalam dan tanpa Menma sadari Naruto mulai menggendongnya dan kembali berjalan.

"Menma sudah besar... walaupun masih 7 tahun, tetapi Menma sudah dewasa. Ini terakhir kalinya papa melakukannya Menma." Menma membenamkan kepalanya di pundak papanya itu, "Setelah ini Menma harus tumbuh dewasa... agar Menma tahu hal yang seharusnya Menma ketahui. _Rubah kecil dengan sembilan topeng, berjalan kesana kemari. Jawaban menanti, tapi tetap bersembunyi. Rubah kecil naik ke langit, diterpa oleh angin. Menemukan yang ia cari, menangis dalam angan_... jangan jadi seperti rubah kecil Menma." Naruto dapat merasakan basah di pundaknya. Sebaiknya Menma tidak tertidur di pundaknya dan meneteskan liurnya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Suara isakan. Milik Menma tentunya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Menma menangis. Apakah ada kata-kata yang menyinggung Menma? Naruto mulai membelai Menma yang terus menangis di pundaknya. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tetap membelai anaknya dengan lembut seperti... seorang ibu. Naruto tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Dengan belaiannya Naruto mencoba menenangkan Menma yang tetap menangis. Satu hal yang Naruto tahu bahwa suatu saat semuanya pasti akan terbongkar, tetapi untuk saat ini biarlah dia menikmati hidupnya bersama dengan anaknya, kakaknya, kakek dan neneknya, keluarganya.

Hari itu Naruto bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menyakiti dan menghianatinya dan hari itu juga Menma tidak tahu... kenapa ia menangis.

Malamnya Menma terbangun. Ia terbaring di tempat yang asing. Ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Tidak, itu bukan bintang. Saat itu juga Menma sadar kalau ia berada di kamarnya yang berada di Konoha. Hari ini dia pindah dan dia bermain bola di taman bersama anak aneh, lalu dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki dengan wajah anak perempuan, papanya marah dan dia... entah kenapa ia menangis. Menma turun dari kasurnya dan menyalakan lampu yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Aneh... sejak kapan dia menaruh lampu di tempat itu. Ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang berada di bawah segelas air yang juga terletak di atas meja kecil itu. Menma juga tidak ingat telah menaruh air di situ. Menma mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Tidurlah!_

_Menma, kau kelelahan dan tertidur saat papa gendong! Kita tidak jadi makan ramen deh..._

_Kalau kau terbangun minumlah segelas air yang sudah papa siapkan dan jangan lupa mandi!_

_Papa masih lelah dan ingin sekali tidur..._

_Makan ramennya besok saja ya... oh ya! Papa juga meletakkan biskuit di meja belajarmu kalau kau tiba-tiba terbangun dan lapar!_

_Barusan paman Kurama telepon, dia bilang pekerjaannya ia percepat dan besok lusa dia akan berangkat ke Konoha! Menyenangkan bukan?_

_Oyasumi Menma~_

Menma merasa ada yang aneh pada kertas itu, tapi apa yang salah. Menma kembali membacanya berulang-ulang setiap kata. Apa yang salah? Dia terus memperhatikan setiap kata dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kata "kau" yang papanya gunakan ke padanya. Biasanya papanya akan memanggil namanya bahkan dalam memo sekali pun, tetapi kali ini tidak. Papanya sudah berubah. Menma teringat dengan kata-kata papanya.

Ini terakhir kalinya... tumbuh dewasa... mengetahui apa yang seharusnya diketahui... apa maksudnya?

Menma melihat jam dindingnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mandi. Sambil tetap memikirkan apa yang papanya katakan Menma masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu. Kamar mandi itu tidak terlalu luas. Memiliki shower box, wastafel, dan tiolet private. Handuknya sudah disiapkan di dalam. Menma menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke showernya. Ia menyesuaikan suhu air yang akan ia pakai sambil tetap berfikir tentang papanya. Jika papanya ingin ia cepat dewasa, itu yang akan ia lakukan.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Anothe author's note:**

**FL: Gilakkkk akhirnya selesai juga ni fic nista! Gomen banget ya baru selesai sekarang! waktu itu udah gue perkirakan bakal update dua hari sebelom gue ujian e... taunya enggak bisa, sekali lagi gomen ya!**

**oh ya! Gue mau ngajak author-author sekalian yang suka sama DMMD alias Dramatical murder buat melestarikan Fanfic Dramatical Murder Indonesia. Gue cuma ngajak and ngak maksa. Sebenernyasih gue juga pengen bikin, tapi gue rada males soalnya belom banyak peminatnya. Btw itu aja and keep reading ya! And don't forget to give me a review because good advice makes good fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kurama? Kyuubi?

**Author's note:**

**FL: Minna... PASTA~ arigatou Minna buat review-reviewnya di chapter 3 sebelumnya. Sebenernya gue agak bingung nih buat nulis chapter ke-4 ini. Tapi semoga Chapter 4 ini dapat memuaskan hasrat kalian semua yang udah kesemsem nungguin keluarga Uchiha menderita walau bisa gue bilang mereka enggak menderita di chapter ini sih... well enjoy reading and keep on reviewing because good advice make good fanfic and forgive me minna-sama for the typos. Oh ya, karena gue agak males buat ngebales review (di hajar readers) gue akan membuat mini drama yang yah.. enggak beda jauh dari Menmanya lah..**

**Drama: bacalah Drama nista ini sesaat. Sebenernya gue bikin ni drama garing yang tidak bermutu karena satu hal... gue mau ngetes sesuatu...**

* * *

Menma: "Pak sutradara! Pak sutradara!" (Menma berlari kencang saat ia melihat sang sutrada yang berada di depan wc)

Sutradara: (Entah sutradara itu menggerakkan kakiknya seperti lari di tempat) "Ada apa dek Menma?"

Menma: "Pak kan drama ini judulnya Menma kok lebih sering kak Naruto yang muncul!" (Menma menyodorkan naskah yang tadinya ia baca ke arah wajah si sutradara dengan cepat) "Baca deh! BACA! Klo kayak begini ganti aja judulnya jadi 'Naruto si janda beranak jamban!' Gue enggak mau tau! Pokoknya gue mesti sering muncul!" (Menma nih udah mesem-mesem aja).

Sutradara: "Bentar dulu ya dek Menma... saya mau-" (perkataan si sutradara dipotong).

Menma: "Adek, adek! Emang gue adek elo! Adek lo tu yang ada di bawah! Yang kecil! Sekarang ganti naskahnya! (Bentak Menma lagi.) *gilak ni anak kurangajar amet.

Sutradara: "Itu urusan penulis nas-" (Sekali lagi perkataan si sutradara dipotong).

Naruto: "MENMA!" (Naruto berteriak ke arah Menma dengan geram) "Mana sopan santunmu sama yang lebih tua ha?! Kan sudah kakak bilang harus sopan! SOPAN!" (Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Menma diikuti oleh Sasuke).

Sasuke: "Elo kayak apasih ngurus adek elo? Kok sifatnya mirip banget ya sama Kurama... emang deh sekeluarga." (Sasuke tersenyum sinis).

Menma: "Kak Naru! Masa kemunculan Menma di naskah cuma sedikit begini sih? Kan judulnya Menma!"

Naruto: "Ya terus kenapa? Kamu juga sering muncul kok! Di komik Arisa aja malah saudara kembarnya terus yang muncul padahal judulnya Arisa!"

Menma: "Tap-"

Sasuke: "Kok... bau taik ya?" (Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tangan yang telipat di dadanya dan wajah yang menampakkan keseriusan).

Naruto: (Melirik ke arah Menma) "Menma... kamu kentut?" (Tanya Naruto jijik setelah mencium baunya).

Menma: "I..iya sih... tapi-"

Naruto: "Astaga! Kamu enggak ee di celanakan?!"

Sasuke: "Ya ampun Dobe... adek elo jorok banget sih... masa ee di celana. Klo sampe wartawan tahu abis harga diri lo, HAHAHAHAHA." (Sasuke tertawa nista).

Naruto: "Teme!"(Naruto langsung menarik tangan Menma untuk pergi entah kemana).

Sasuke: "Oi! Tunggu gue Dobe!" (Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto yang tengah menyeret-nyeret Menma).

Menma: (Menma berteriak) "Menma cuma kentut! Menma kentut! Kentut! Menma enggak ee, beneran Menma enggak ee!"

Sutradara: (Sementara itu... pak sutradara yang dari tadi melihat pemandangan itu) "Keluar..."

* * *

**Menma**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4: Kurama? Kyuubi?**

* * *

Kurama mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangan kanannya di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kertas. Matanya sibuk membaca setiap kata yang terpampang di atas kertas itu. Itu adalah kertas ke 36 yang telah ia baca pagi itu. Ia memang pembaca yang cepat. Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pergi ke Konoha untuk tinggal bersama adiknya dan keponakannya. Dengan malas ia meletakkan kertas itu di menjanya, mengambil penanya yang di lapisi oleh batu giok hijau dan mulai menandatangani kertas itu. Kurama menghela nafasnya, dengan ini pekerjaannya selesai. Bukan. Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Hanya pekerjaan membacanya yang selesai. Masih ada tiga rapat yang harus ia hadiri hari ini. Besok masih ada laporang-laporan lagi yang harus ia baca dan dua rapat lain yang harus ia hadiri. Setelah semua itu selesai dia akan pergi ke Konoha. Menghirup bau rumah lamanya dalam-dalam, pergi ke kamar lamanya, dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Mungkin ia akan meminta asistennya untuk menjadwal ulang rapat-rapat itu. Dia akan memajukan rapat ke dua dan ke tiganya hari ini dan menyelipkan dua rapat untuk besok pada jadwalnya. Yah... itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Untuk seorang pria yang berumur 30 Namikaze Kurama memang terlihat relatif muda. Seperti berumur kurang dari 20. Sama saja dengan adiknya -Naruto- yang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Memang wajah keluarga Namikaze. Bahkan kakek dan neneknya yang berumur 70an itu terlihat seperti pasangan yang berumur 40 tahunan atau kurang. Keluarganya memang aneh. Kurama memutar-mutar pena yang ia pegang lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melihat jam tangannya. 08.30, satu jam lagi. Satu jam lagi dia akan memulai rapatnya dengan manajer dan pengurus saham perusahaannya dan mereka akan marah. Tentu saja mereka akan marah. Setelah hubungan yang dijalin antara perusahaan Namikaze dengan Uchiha. Kurama memutuskan hubungan itu secara sepihak empat tahun yang lalu. Dia sih inginnya memutuskan hubungan itu lima tahun lebih awal, tapi rencanya tidak kesampaian karena banyak pihak dari perusahaannya yang menolak. Teringat Uchiha membuat Kurama semakin geram. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak? Perusahaan juga miliknya. Namikaze akan maju lebih baik tanpa bantuan Uchiha. Itu yang dulu ia pikirkan saat tahun awal ia memutuskan hubungan Namikaze dengan Uchiha. Tentu saja ia salah. Uchiha sudah pasti membalas perbuatannya itu.

Mereka mengumpulkan orang-orang mereka yang mengintai di balik layar untuk mendorong Kurama ke pojok. Mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan mempengaruhi semua penanam saham yang lain untuk menekan Kurama lebih jauh jika ia tidak mengembalikan kedudukan Uchiha dalam perusahaan Namikaze. Kurama bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia tidak akan lulus dari kuliahnya di umur 18 jika ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Awalnya ia mencoba terlihat kalah. Sampai sekarang ia berusaha terlihat lemah. Seharusnya ia bekerja sebagai aktor saja. Kurama tersenyum licik di balik wajah tampannya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi bosannya. Di rapat hari ini dia akan menunjukkan apa yang telah ia persiapkan dari dulu. Mereka boleh menganggapnya anak-anak, tetapi ia bukan lagi anak-anak. Umurnya sudah 30 tahun walaupun wajahnya berkata lain. Orang-orang tua yang duduk di kursi rapat itu bodoh dan mereka tidak tahu siapa Namikaze Kurama sebenarnya. Sungguh lucu, Kurama sangat ingin tertawa. Orang-orang itu akan tahu sebentar lagi. Mereka akan menyaksikan suatu keajaiban yang menakjubkan yang hanya Kurama seorang yang dapat melakukannya dan keajaiban itu akan diakhiri dengan ledakan. Ledakan amarah, kegagalan yang akan terpampang pada wajah-wajah pak tua itu. Kurama terseyum kecil dan melirik ke arah mejanya. Di meja kerjanya terdapat dua buah laptop. Kurama mengambil laptop yang berwarna hitam dan membukanya. Itu adalah laptop novelnya. Sebelum rapatnya mulai sebaiknya ia menulis beberapa ide untuk novelnya selanjutnya. Dia sedang mood untuk menulis karakter yang berkepribadian karismatik yang mampu menggemparkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Ku-ra-ma-chan~" Sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya. Bisikan lembut yang terdengar mengejek. Kurama dapat melihat sebuah shilhouette dari belakang kursinya, tetapi Kurama tidak memperdulikannya. Itulah yang dari dulu ia lakukan, berpura-pura bahwa bayangan di belakangnya itu tidak ada.

"Mengabaikanku heh?" Bayangan di beakangnya itu mendesis. Mirip suara binatang liar. Bayangan itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kurama dari belakang kursinya. Tangannya besar dan walaupun tangan itu diselimuti kabut berwarna hitam Kurama dapat melihat kuku-kuku panjangnnya.

Tangan bayangan itu mencengkeram pundaknya dengan pelan, "Menulis sampah lagi? Kau tidak bosan dengan urusan romance itu? Yah... hanya itu yang dapat kau dapatkan bukan? Orang yang tidak dapat dicintai..." Kurama tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan bayangan itu. Dia telah mengenal bayangan itu sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Ia selalu menganggap bayangan itu sebagai halusinasinya dan dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja dia telah mencoba berbagai macam pengobatan secara diam-diam saat keluarganya membalikkan badan dan kepala mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Ia pergi ke berbagai macam psikeater, dokter, tidak ada yang tahu cara menghilangkan bayangan yang selalu menempel padanya itu. Semua yang mereka sarankan adalah obat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kurama telah mencoba berbagai macam obat-obatan yang mereka sarankan, tetapi semua itu tidak berhasil. Jadi, Kurama melakukan satu hal yang tidak akan membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa dia gila. Dia tidak acuh pada bayangan itu dan lama kelamaan bayangan itu muak dengannya. Mecoba membisikkan kata-kata yang jujur saja menyakitkan hatinya, tetapi Kurama tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh.

Kurama dapat merasakan bayangan itu tersenyum di belakangnya. Bayangan itu tertawa kecil meledek, "Ah... aku ingat bagaimana kau menangis saat itu. Siapa namanya? Itako? Inako? ah... Itachi. Hahaha, sungguh menyedihkan. Apa kata-kata yang selalu kau sebutkan? Semua Uchiha itu brengsek? Senju... Namikaze... Uzumaki... kalian semua memang terkutuk." Kali ini bayangan itu tertawa lantang. Kurama ingin mengambil headphonenya dan meletakkannya di telinganya, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat bayangan yang selalu mengganggunya itu marah dan terus mengitarinya. Saat ia kerja, meeting, di rumah, makan, bahkan saat ia tidur dan mandi, selalu ada komentar yang keluar. Tentang bagaimana menyedikannya hidupnya itu, bagaimana menderitanya dirinya, bagaimana caranya ia menutup dirinya dan berpura-pura.

"Hah~ masih mau menulis sampah itu? Kau masih ingin menghinaku huh?" Bayangan itu terdengar bosan, "Suatu saat... suatu saat aku akan memperlihatkan wujud asliku padamu dan saat itulah aku akan menarikmu dari dunia jelek ini dan menyimpanmu sebagai milikku. Ah~ aku jadi tidak sabar." Bayangan itu menghilang dari belakangnya dan melayang duduk di sofa putihnya. Kurama menghela nafasnya. Jujur saja setiap bayangan itu berbicara kepadanya dia makin merasa seperti orang gila. Tidak ada. Dalam keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki sejarah penyakit kejiwaan. Hanya dia. Kurama tidak akan mengakuinya keras-keras, tetapi dia takut dan sering merinding ketika bayangan itu akan muncul diam-diam dan berbicara di belakangnya. Kurama berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat ke arah bayangan itu karena bayangan itu duduk di depannya. Bayangan itu selalu terlihat sama. Tingginya lebih 10 centi dari Kurama, sepertinya rambutnya panjang, dan bayang itu mengenakan pakaian yang panjang dan lebar dan Kurama tidak tahu jika itu memang pakaian atau bukan. Satu hal yang dapat Kurama pastikan. Mata merah menyala seperti mata hewan yang buas di hutan.

"Hina saja terus Kurama, tidak akan ada efeknya padaku~" Dulu... dulu sekali ketika Kurama masih berumur 10 tahun dan bayangan itu selalu muncul di depannya dia akan berbicara dengan bayangan itu diam-diam. Hanya rasa penasaran seorang anak kecil. Kurama akan bertaya bayak hal pada bayangan itu seperti makhluk apa bayangan itu, dari mana ia berasal, kenapa ia ada di depan Kurama, siapa namanya...

"_Aku dewa dari langit yang melindungi kalian manusia-manusia yang tidak dapat berterimakasih. Sekarang aku mungcul di hadapanmu karena pendeta wanita itu membebaskanku dan aku ingin menagih janjinya padaku dan ingat-ingat anak manis, namaku Kyuubi!"_ Hanya hayalannya. Itulah yang anak-anak biasa lakukan. Membuat teman hayalan, tetapi hayalan yang satu ini tidak memudar seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu. Hayalan ini seperti bertambah kuat dan Kurama takut apa yang hayalannya dapat lakukan ke padanya. Kurama yain kalau Kyuubi hanyalah hayalannya. Hayalan yang ia ciptakan dari sejarah keluarganya yang aneh. Hayalan karena saat itu ia kesepian...

"Jujur aku merasa sakit hati... kau menggunakan namaku untuk menulis novel-novel menjijikkan itu, tetapi karena aku menyukaimu aku akan memperbolehkannya sebagai gantinya..." Tiba-tiba Kyuubi sudah berada di depan wajah Kurama. Tentu saja Kurama kaget, dalam hati. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menonton film horor dengan adiknya dulu. Setiap ada adegan yang mengejutkan jantungnya ia akan tetap memasang wajah datarnya walau dalam hatinya jantungnya sudah hampir berhenti.

"...tidak seru! Kau tidak kaget sedikitpun? Yakin?" Kyuubi terdengar bosan, "hahaha baiklah Kurama jika itu yang kau inginkan... yang aku minta adalah jiwamu bukan cuma jiwamu aku minta tubuhmu. Saat semua ini berakhir aku akan datang menjemputmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu bahkan jinchuriki-jinchuriki bodoh itu." Kyuubi itu kembali melayang ke belakangnya dan tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang benar-benar mengerikan dan membuatnya merinding.

Kyuubi memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan membenamkan kepala hitam hampanya di tengkuk leher Kurama. Saat itu juga Kurama merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, "Aku pergi dulu Kurama~ tapi aku akan kembali... tidak lama lagi..." Kurama menghentikan jari-jarinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Kyuubi telah pergi. Kurama merasakan rasa haus di tenggorokannya. Dengan lemas ia berjalan ke arah kulkas mininya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air voss lalu meneguknya langsung. Tubuhnya berkeringat, keringat dingin. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya dan mengaku kalah. Ia melirik kembali jam tangannya. 09.18, dua belas menit lagi dia akan menghadiri sebuah rapat penting yang akan menyelamatkan hargadirinya, perusahaannya, dan keluarganya. Ia harus mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya yang sudah berceceran dan mengikat keberanian itu menjadi satu lalu menelannya bulat-bulat karena jika tidak semua yang telah ia perjuangkan akan hancur.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Kurama mengangkat wajahnya ke arah pintu kantornya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dicepol satu tinggi ke belakang masuk ke dalam kantornya sembari mengucapkan permisi. Mata light brownnya tertutupi oleh kacamata tebalnya. Wanita itu mengenakan kameja putih dengan cardigan hitam dan celana panjang hitam yang senada.

"Pak, rapatnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. File-file yang anda minta telah saya siapkan." Ucap Wanita itu.

Kurama berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Wanita itu, "Terimakasih. Oh ya, aku ingin kau memajukan jadwal rapat-rapatku hari ini dan memasukkan dua rapat yang besok akan di adakan ke jadwal meetingku hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengabari berbagai pihak yang bersangkutan." Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Kurama berjalan keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh asistennya di belakangnya.

Inilah saat-saat yang ia tunggu.

* * *

Kurama memandang orang-orang itu dengan pandangan kalah. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan dia tahu kalau orang-orang yang berusaha memojokkannya dari tadi itu dapat mendengarnya. Kurama dapat melihat beberapa yang tersenyum, beberapa yang menahan tawanya, dan beberpa memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan, tetapi yang mereka tidak tahu adalah Kurama juga menahan senyumannya sekaligus tawanya. Dengan pelan dan berat Kurama bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mengambil kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya dan membagikannya satu-persatu kepada orang-orang sombong yang ikut duduk di rapat itu. Sebenarnya asistennya dapat melakukan pekerjaan itu, tetapi Kurama ingin melakukannya sendiri. Satu-persatu setiap orang yang ia bagikan file-file itu menunjukkan tampang terkejut. Mereka berkeringat, ada yang melonggarkan dasinya, dan ada yang merunduk dalam-dalam. Kurama tersenyum manis ke arah mereka dan mereka menegak ludah mereka sendiri. Bagi mereka senyuman itu adalah senyuman dimana derajat mereka turun dan nyawa mereka terancam.

"Nah... bagaimana? Tanpa Uchiha saya dapat membuat perusahaan ini bertahan bukan? Yang berada di tangan anda-anda sekalian itulah buktinya. Mulai besok, Namikaze akan menjalin hubungan dengan Sabaku dan hubungan itu bukanlah hubungan seperti yang dulu kita jalin dengan Uchiha! Hubungan ini menguntungkan kedua belah pihak!" Kurama memandang wajah-wajah orang-orang itu dengan senang.

"...ta..tapi hubungan kita dengan Uc-"

Dengan cepat Kurama memotong perkataan orang itu, "Pak Nagata saya dengar bapak membeli rumah baru di Amerika dan pesawat helicopter ya? Dapat dari mana uangnya?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada polos, "Oh ya! Bukan hanya Pak Nagata, Pak Kiriya, dan Pak Eren juga membeli villa barukan? Darimana uangnya?" Ketiga orang yang namanya Kurama sebut tadi hanya diam membeku.

"Saya memang masih muda dan saya ingin meminta bimbingan kalian semua yang senior saya untuk membimbing saya tentang cara mendapatkan keuntungan di saat genting seperti ini..." Kurama membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, "Oh... barusan sebelum rapat saya mendapat telepon dari pihak kepoliasian. Mereka bilang mereka akan menangkap beberapa dari kalian yang ada di dalam ruangan ini... saya tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi semoga saja bukan apa-apa!" Dengan itu juga 20 orang polisi masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu. Dengan sigap mereka menghampiri beberapa orang yang jelas terlihat panik di kursinya masing-masing. Mereka menangkap 6 dari 13 orang termasuk Kurama yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dua orang dari enam yang ditangkap mencoba untuk kabur, tetapi aksi mereka dihentikan oleh polisi-polisi itu. Sisanya ada yang menangis, ada yang mencoba menyuap salah satu polisi yang menangkapnya di depan semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu, bahkan ada yang memohon-mohon ke arah Kurama, mencengkram jas Kurama sambil meminta maaf berharap Kurama dapat menolongnya.

Dengan pandangan sedih Kurama berkata, "Maaf, itu di luar kemampuan saya."

Kurama tersenyum. Itulah yang mereka dapatkan jika berani menghianatinya. Tentu saja dia yang menelepon polisi-polisi itu setelah sebelumnya ia menyewa banyak detektif swasta untuk menyelidiki orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Kurama masih dapat bersyukur karena 6 dari 12 pengurus perusahaannya masih berpihak kepadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Setelah rapat ini dia memiliki 4 rapat yang harus ia hadiri. Rapat-rapat yang akan menegaskan kekuasaannya di perusahaanya sendiri. Mata-mata Uchiha yang telah mencuri uang perusahaannya telah ia musnahkan dan keenam orang itu bagaikan hiasan dalam sebuat cupcake. Sangat indah, menarik perhatian, dan membuat orang berdatangan. Jika hiasannya hilang maka kuenya akan terbengkalai. Bunuh bosnya maka anak buahnya akan panik dan mulai berceceran. Ini bukanlah sebuah game dimana kita harus mengalahkan anak buah yang mudah dikalahkan dalam satu serangan. Ini adalah dunia dimana kita dapat melangkahi anak buah yang tidak berguna dan langsung menyerang ke bos-bosnya dan itulah yang Kurama lakukan. Dia bukan orang yang mainstream yang perlahan-lahan maju dari belakang lalu menyerang. Tidak. Sejak awal ia berada di garis depan, bersembunyi, mengumpulkan informasi, dan menyerang. Seperti halnya sebuah perang, yang ia serang secara langsung adalah jenderal-jendralnya, lalu... dengan tiba-tiba dan secara pasti ia akan maju menyerang rajanya.

* * *

Sore. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.37. Kurama Melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai dan melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia bersandar di kursi kantornya sambil menghela nafas. Wajahnya memang datar tetapi suasana hatinya sedang berpesta. Rapat-rapat yang barusan ia datangi berjalan dengan lancar walaupun ada beberapa orang yang protes tentang perubahan jadwal dalam waktu yang singkat itu, tetapi semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Kurama. Hubungan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha telah tiada. Mata-mata Uchiha telah ia musnahkan. Kurama dapat membayangkan wajah-wajah marah Uchiha dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Besok ia akan kembali bekerja. Tinggal membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas lalu ia akan melesat ke Konoha. Dia rindu dengan rasa apel yang tumbuh langsung dari tanah Konoha. Dia juga rindu dengan rasa ramen buatan paman Teuchi. Dia rindu dengan keempukkan kasurnya dan bau dari kamarnya. Dia rindu dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Konoha, kecuali Uchiha. Satu-satunya hal yang ia benci dari Konoha adalah kediaman Uchiha dan Uchiha-Uchiha yang tinggal di dalamnya. Kenapa selalu ada Uchiha yang muncul di dalam hidupnya? Dia bosan mendengar Uchiha ini, Uchiha itu.

Memikirkan Uchiha membuat suasana hatinya menjadi gelap. Hubungan Uchiha dengan keluarganya. Sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu sampai sekarang. Memang ajaib. Kurama mengutuk Uchiha Madara yang memiliki hubungan dengan kakek buyutnya yaitu Senju Hashirama. Kurama bahkan mengutuk adik Madara yaitu Izuna yang memiliki hubungan dengan adik dari kakek buyutnya. Apa yang membuat tuhan memberikan ikatan penuh penderitaan ini kepada keluarganya? Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menghianati kepercayaan orangtuanya, menghianati kepercayaan keluarganya. Keluarga. Tiba-tiba Kurama tersadar akan sesuatu. Dengan terburu-buru ia menarik laci mejanya dan mulai mengobrak-abriknya dengan kasar sambil bergumam kecil. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kurama mulai menarik lacinya yang lain. Ia mengobrak-abriknya dengan kasar sehingga beberapa benda yang ada di dalam laci itu berjatuhan. Mata Kurama bersinar terang dan ia mengeluarkan desahan behagia. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Post it. Ia menggambil pena yang terletak di atas mejanya dan mulai menulis di atas post itnya itu. Selesai menulis ia menempelkan post itnya itu dia atas meja dan keluar dari kantornya dengan jasnya yang ia gantungkan di pundak kirinya dan tas kerjanya di tangan kanannya. Sembari berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat Kurama menelepon hotel yang ia tempati untuk membawa koper pakaiannya ke lobby. Kurama tidak pernah mengeluarkan pakaiannnya dari kopernya. Jika ada pakaian kotor ia akan langsung melipatnya, menaruhnya di dalam plastik, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya lagi dengan begitu jika ia ada urusan mendadak dia dapat langsung menelopon pihak hotel dan meminta mereka untuk membawakan kopernya langsung ke lobby.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha hari ini juga. Bermodalkan post it dia berpesan kepada asistennya untuk mengirimkan berkas-berkas yang harus ia lihat besok ke faxnya yang ada di Konoha. Awalnya sih dia ingin menelepon langsung asistennya, tetapi jujur saja Kurama juga takut kepada asistennya. Kalau dia kabur begitu saja, asistennya akan mengikatnya di atas kursi dan menyuruhnya kerja paksa. Biasanya jika hal itu terjadi, laptop khusus novelnya juga ikut disita. Asistennya itu salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tahu pekerjaan keduanya dan biasanya aistennya itu mengancamnya kalau-kalau dia kabur dari pekerjaannya, tetapi kali ini dia tidak kabur. Kurama hanya pulang lebih awal, lagi pula dia juga akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumahnya. Di rumahnya yang tenang bersama Naruto dan Menma. Keluarganya. Biasanya Kyuubi jarang muncul jika Kurama sedang ngumpul bersama keluarganya jadi dia senang-senang saja. Terbebas dari pengganggu dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih sempurna jika tidak ada Uchiha di Konoha. Memikirkan Uchiha membuatnya kesal. Kurama mempercepat langkahnya ke arah parkiran yang berada di gedung kantor perusahaan Namikaze. Kurama memencet kunci mobilnya dan suara kunci terbuka terdengar jauh dari arah samping kirinya. Disitu mobilnya diparkirkan.

Kurama berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya. Suasana sepi parkiran itu mengingatkannnya kepada film-film horor yang sering ditonton adiknya. Korban berjalan sendirian dan tiba-tiba semua lampu yang berada di parkiran itu padam lalu menyala lagi dan si korban melihat ada wanita berambut panjang di depannya sedang berdiri mematung. Lalu lampu padam dan menyala lagi dan posisi wanita misterius itu mendekat lalu padam-nyala-mendekat, padam-nyala-mendekat, padam-nyala-mendekat, sampai-sampai wanita misterius itu sudah ada di depan si korban dan menampakkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dan belatung keluar dari mulutnya. Kurama merinding sendiri. Akhirnya ia sampai di mobilnya. Mobil kesayangannya. Ferrari berwarna merah yang mengkilat, exclusive, dan luxurious. Mobil yang cantik, belahan jiwanya. Dengan cepat Kurama masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan sana, jujur saja dia masih takut dengan imajinasinya tadi, tetapi ia tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Kurama menaruh tas kerjanya di kursi belakang. Ia menoleh ke depan dan gantungan kunci rubah berekor sembilan yang ia gantung di atas kaca spion yang terletak di langit-langit mobilnya terjatuh. Ia mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan mulai menggantung gantungan kunci itu lagi dan begitu ia melihat ke pantulan kacanya...

"AAHHhhh!" Kurama berteriak kaget melihat sosok hitam besar yang terpantul di kaca spion yang tengah ia lihat itu. Sosok hitam dengan mata merah menyala... Kyuubi...

"Hahaha! Sudah tidak dapat mengabaikanku hah? Terlalu kaget? Ku bilangkan aku akan kembali lagi! Kau lihat wajahmu! Seperti orang yang mau dibunuh, hahaha!" Kyuubi yang duduk di belakang tertawa semangat, tetapi suara tawanya itu terdengar mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Seperti lengkingan di malam sepi yang dingin.

Kurama menarik nafasnya perlahan dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan berusaha mengendalikan keinginan untuk meneriaki sosok yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya dengan santai. Dia tidak ingin terlibat perbincangan dengan sosok yang duduk di belakangnya itu. Menyebalkan. Kurama mengira Kyuubi akan muncul paling tidak seminggu atau dua minggu lagi, belum saja sehari berlalu dia muncul lagi. Kurama tidak mau termakan ejekan Kyuubi yang masih tertawa di belakang. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mulai menyakan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Kurama melepaskan dasi longgar yang melingkari lehernya dan melemparnya di kursi sampingnya. Perlahan mobilnya mulai berjalan ke depan untuk ke luar dari parkiran. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk keluar dari parkiran itu, tidak terlalu banyak mobil yang di parkirkan di sana. Sepertinya banyak dari karyawannya yang sudah pulang padahal ini masih jam 05.40, karyawan macam apa mereka? Dasar pemalas. Kurama sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia termasuk dalam kategori karyawan pemalas itu. Suara tawa Kyuubi hilang, Kurama melirik sekilas kaca spionnya. Masih ada di belakang, menatapnya dengan mata merah layaknya binatang buas.

"Menghiraukanku lagi? Padahal sudah berteriak seperti itu..." Tiba-tiba Kyuubi sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan sok seperti itu Kurama... jika waktunya tiba saat aku akan menarikmu dari dunia ini dan ku yakinkan padamu waktu itu akan tiba... aku mungkin tidak akan berbaik hati padamu karena kau menghiraukanku seperti ini." Kyuubi menghela nafasnya pelan dan saat itu juga Kurama dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang melilit di sekitar lehernya, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Kurama... Jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan sikap sok mu itu dan mulai bicara padaku." Hening. Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kurama juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berbicara.

Kurama terus melajukan mobilnya. Tujuannya adalah Konoha, tetapi sebelum itu dia harus mengambil kopernya yang ada di hotel. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 dan dia akan sampai di Konoha pukul 08.40, jam 09.00 jika macet di Tokyo, jam 09.30 jika macetnya parah. Ingin rasanya untuk cepat sampai di Konoha, Kurama tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan sosok di sampingnya itu. Kurama tidak ingin memperhatikan, tetapi sosok di sampingnnya itu tetap diam, hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar serak yang keluar dari sosok itu. Jujur Kurama takut, tetapi Kyuubi tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan hidupnya jadi dia tenang-tenang saja. Lagi pula Kyuubi hanya hayalannya. Kyuubi tidak nyata. Kyuubi tidak pernah nyata. Mata Kurama tetap memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Mobilnya melaju kencang menghindari mobil-mobil lain yang ada di depannya. Gerakannya lihai dan halus, ia terlihat seperti pro. Kurama ingin tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak untuk tersenyum. Kurama menyalahkan semua itu pada Kyuubi yang dari tadi masih saja diam. Apa yang direncanakan sosok itu? Seharusnya Kurama tahu. Kyuubi adalah hayalannya. Kyuubi adalah Kurama.

Kurama mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia gila. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menyingkirkan hayalan yang ia bentuk saat ia masih kecil. Bahkan pengobatan-pengobatan tidak berguna baginya..., tetapi kadang ia berfikir... bagaimana kalau Kyuubi itu bukan hayalannya, kalau Kyuubi itu nyata, dan akan benar-benar menariknya ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia bayangkan. Pikiran manusia memang radikal, penuh hayalan tidak berguna, tetapi Kurama mengakui... jauh dalam hatinya ia percaya kalau Kyuubi itu nyata. Dia masih dapat merasakan kepercayaan dan kepolosannya pada sosok Kyuubi yang ia rasakan saat ia masih kecil. Sosok yang menemaninya saat ia kesepian dan sedih, tetapi sekarang sosok itu berubah menjadi monsternya yang akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Monster yang akan menariknya jauh ke dalam ke gelapan. Kurama yakin suatu saat Kyuubi akan menjadi penyebap utama kematiannya.

Kurama sampai di depan hotel.

* * *

Satu jam telah berlalu. Kurama melirik jam kecil digital yang ada di GPSnya, jam 07.08. Selama satu jam itu Kyuubi masih saja diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan nafas yang serak. Kyuubi juga tidak mengikutinya saat ia mengambil kopernya di hotel. Jangan-jangan Kyuubi tertidur. Tidak mungkin, Kurama membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya itu lagi pula Kurama juga tidak ingin melihat ke arah Kyuubi untuk memastikan kalau mata sosok itu terpejam. Kurama mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia mengendarai mobil sendirian bersama sosok yang selalu menghantui hidupnya, dikelilingi hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi, bahkan di sepanjang jalanan itu tidak diterangi oleh lampu. Hanya sinar lampu yang dipancarkan mobillah sahabatnya, jalanannya juga relatif sepi... entah kenapa Kurama merinding. Mungkin keputusannya kali ini adalah keputusan yang bodoh. Kurama melirik ke sampingnnya, dimana Kyuubi -yang ternyata masih membuka matanya- duduk. Pandangan Kyuubi lurus ke depan, hanya itu yang dapat Kurama lihat. Kurama tidak tahu Kyuubi itu seperti apa, Kyuubi selalu diselubungi oleh kabut hitam dan yang terlihat hanya mata merah menyalanya. Semua seperti yang tertulis dalam sejarah keluarganya dalam surat yang ditulis oleh pemuja dari dewa Kyuubi. _Oh, Dewa Kyuubi no Kitsune yang agung dengan mata merah yang tajam, hanya yang pantaslah yang dapat melihat mata indah itu. Tidak ada yang layak untuk melihat keagungannya, selalu tertutup oleh aura saktinya. Hanya pendeta Uzumaki yang berani menghapus aura itu dan memenjarakan sang dewa dalam belenggu kutukannya. Terkutuklah kalian para Uzumaki yang berani menginjak suatu keagungan dan kemegahan. _Omong kosong, semua itu omong kosong. Kurama yakin Kyuubi itu sebenarnya bangsawan yang disegani dan dipuja seperti seorang dewa lalu jatuh cinta kepada seorang pendeta wanita dari clan pendeta Uzumaki. Wanita itu menolak cinta sang bangsawan dan tanpa sadar membawa hati sang bangsawan pergi bersamanya. Akhirnya sang bangsawan sakit hati dan pengikutnya marah-marah ke clan Uzumaki. Well, semua itu hanya spekulasi dari Kurama. Sekali lagi ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyubi.

Kurama meneguk ludahnya pelan, "Hei... dari tadi lo diem aja." Kurama memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada sosok hayalannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara kepada Kyuubi sejak ia masih kecil dan teriakan yang ia keluarkan saat di parkiran tadi tidak dihitung. Kurama menunggu Kyuubi untuk berbicara, tetapi Kyuubi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Berani sekali dia...

"Hei... sekarang elo mau nyuekin gue gitu?" Sumpah, Kurama jengkel. Mungki ia memang salah untuk mengacuhkan Kyuubi selama dua puluh tahun lebih, tetapi Kyuubi itu hanya bayangannya, hayalannya. Harusnya dirinya sendiri tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu padanya.

Kali ini Kurama menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, "Kyu...Kyuubi-sama... masih marah ya?" Kurama mencoba mengurangi sedikit harga dirinya, tapi sayangnya sang dewa agung kita tidak mengindahkan apapun. Masih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kecuali suara hembusan nafasnya. Sialan, pikir Kurama. Dia pikir dia siapa? Sudah untung diajak berbicara, malah nyuekin orang. Dasar tidak sopan. Kelakuan Kyuubi membuat Kurama yakin kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan hantu dan hal itu membuat Kurama sekali lagi merinding.

"... Akan ku tunjukkan padamu..." Kyuubi mulai berbicara, membuat Kurama sedikit terkejut.

"A... apa maksud lo?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Kurama membuat Kurama yang melihat ke arahnya kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya. Dengan cepat Kurama menoleh ke depan, tetapi sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyambutnya di depan sana membuat matanya sakit. Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi dan mulai menutup matanya yang terpejam itu. Tidak cukup hanya cahaya, tiba-tiba Kurama merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras ke sebuah tempat yang empuk. Kurama yakin sekarang ia tengah terbaring di atas sebuah kasur. Kurama melihat ke sekelilingnnya. Gelap. Tidak ada seberkas cahaya satupun. Dia bahkan tidak dapat melihat tangannya sendiri. Di mana dia berada? Kenapa gelap sekali? Kenapa dingin? Kurama meraba-raba tubuhnya, kemana pakaiannya? Ia telanjang... Ia dapat merasakan ada kain halus yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Apakah dia sudah berada di Konoha? Apa ini kamarnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang menyelubungi Kurama. Dia merasakan sensasi claustrophobic. Dia mulai merasa gugub, sunyinya tempat ia berada membuatnya dapat mendengar degub jantungnya yang cepat. Dimana dia? Tempat apa ini?

* * *

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Naruto. Kamar dengan cat orange itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap pelan sembari menarik sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Kemarin adalah hari yang buruk, semoga hari ini bukan hari yang sama buruknya dengan kemarin. Kemarin ia bertemu dengan Sakura, mantan sahabat sekaligus penghianat dalam hidupnya. Naruto teringat kemarin, Menma pergi dari rumah tanpa bilang-bilang untuk pulang ke dekapan Naruto dengan pakaian yang kotor. Padahal pakaian yang Menma pakai itu mahal, apa lagi sepatu rancangan desainernya lecet. Menma juga menangis dan tertidur di dalam gendongannya, akhirnya meraka tidak jadi makan ramen. Besok Kakaknya juga akan pulang ke Konoha, hari ini Kurama ada 3 rapat dan besok 2 rapat lalu ia akan pulang ke Konoha. Oh ya, dia janji untuk mengajak Menma makan ramen hari ini. Dia juga harus bertemu dengan Kakek Sarutobi dan Konohamaru. Apa bertemu di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi saja ya? Sekalian makan siang... Puas dengan keputusannya Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandinya sambil melepas piama dan boxer kecil ketat berwarna hitamnya lalu masuk ke dalam box showernya. Naruto tidak suka memakai celana piama saat tidur karena menurutnya celananya itu mengganggu tidurnya. Maka dari itu khusus untuk dirinya dia membuat piama yang pas di lengannya tapi besar di tubuh dengan panjang sampai di bawah bokongnya. Jadi dapat menutupi bagian privatenya dan Naruto mendapat ide itu dari menonton film dimana saat si perempuan habis melakukan hubungan intim sama si pria dan si perempuan itu menggunakan kemeja si cowok sebagai piamanya. Memang ilham yang menguntungkan yang datang dari televisi.

Naruto keluar dari showernya, mengambil bathrobe berwarna putih tebal miliknya dan mulai memakainya setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mulai melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Jam 08.13, Kurama pasti sudah ada di kantor entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Keadaan Naruto hampir sama seperti keadaan kamar Menma, isinya kardus-kardus semua. Beda dengan Menma yang sudah selesai menyusun buku-bukunya kecuali pakaiannya, Naruto telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan menyusun pakaiannya kecuali barang-barangnya yang lain. Kemarin, sebelum dia sadar Menma menghilang, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk membereskan pakaiannya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau Menma tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Tentu saja ia kalang kabut dan mulai menelusuri Konoha untuk mencari Menma, anaknya yang hilang entah kemana dan hal itu... membuatnya merasakan luka lama yang sudah sembuh. Sakura... dulu ia pernah menyukai Sakura... sebelum Sasuke. Dia selalu mengira kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan Sakura sampai akhirnya pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke. Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah kemarin ia menemukan Menma dan pulang, ia melanjutkan acara beres-beres pakaian miliknya dan inilah hasilnya. _Walk in closet_ yang kelewat besar miliknya itu dipenuhi oleh pakaian-pakaian dan sepatu-sepatu serta akesoris-aksesoris lain miliknya. Mulai dari piama dari sutra yang terlipat dan berjejer rapi. Pakaian casual sampai ke formal lalu pakaian semi-formalnya yang di gantungkan dan disusun berdasarkan keserasian antara yang satu dengan yang lain. Semua pakaian berbagai musim dimilikinya dan ketahuilah bahwa lemari milik Naruto menyediakan tangga untuk mengambil pakaian dan sepatu yang ia taruh dan gantung di rak atas. Inilah surga hidupnya. Celana jeansnya yang terlipat rapi yang banyak warnanya dan celana-celana kerjanya dari bahan yang lembut. Kemeja-kemejanya yang memiliki banyak motif, jas-jas kerjanya yang ia rancang sedemikian rupa. Jangan lupakan kaos-kaosnya dengan desain kerah yang unik serta _sleve_ yang bervariasi, oh~ lalu jaket-jaketnya dengan style dari belahan dunia bahkan ada beberapa jaketnya yang mengikuti _style_ manga Jepang yang sudah ia rombak sehingga cocok dikenakan di dunia nyata. Lalu sepatunya! Sepatunya dengan berbagai _style_ dan warna dan bahan-bahan kulit yang mahal. Inilah hidup yang harus ia bayar sebagai seorang desainer terkenal, semuanya indah dan hidup itu harus indah.

"...Papa ngapain?" Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Menma menatapnya. Sejak kapan Menma ada di kamarnya? Sejak kapan Menma ada di lemarinya? Menma memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, tentu saja Menma memandangnya seperti itu dari tadi dia menari-nari tidak jelas di dalam _walk in closet_nya karena melihat betapa indahnya hidup sebagai desainer muda terkenal yang memiliki seorang anak. Semua pakaiannya memebuat Naruto lupa akan masalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah Menma. Menma mengenakan kaos berwarna biru donker, v-neck, dengan lengan yang tidak sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Di kaos itu terdapat tulisan "Style" berwarna biru gelap yang dicetak menggunakan huruf _Old English_ sebagai "S"nya dan arial black sebagai sisanya. Menma juga mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang longgar di bagian betisnya dan sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan kaosnya. Menma memang suka memakai warna biru atau warna-warna yang gelap, sama seperti ayahnya... tidak, dia ayah Menma dan Menma adalah anaknya bukan anak siapa-siapa. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyuruh Menma untuk menunggu di kamarnya selagi ia memakai pakaiannya. Untuk hari ini Naruto memilih kaos orange v-neck dengan lengan pendek yang tidak sampai di sikunya, sweater besar berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai ke lututnya dengan kerah yang besar yang dapat menutupi lehernya dihiasi dengan kancing dari kayu, skiny jeans hitam, dan _schooner boat shoes_ yang terbuat dari kain canvas berwarna hitam. Naruto mengecek penampilannya di sebuah kaca yang besar yang terdapat di dalam lemarinya. Setelah berputar-putar sebentar dan berlagak-lagak keren Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari _walk in closet_nya. Naruto mendapati Menma tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil bersender di bantal-bantalnya yang tertumpuk dengan mata terpejam. Oh ya, dia belum membereskan kasurnya.

"Papa... laper..." Menma membuka matanya dengan perlahan, melihat ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya, "Papa ngapain make baju kayak gitu? Emang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Menma bingung.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya, "Buat sarapan mau makan apa? Kita makan siang sama Kakek Sarutobi dan Paman Konohamaru di kedai ramen. Kamu sudah selesai beres-beres kamar?" Naruto masih memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya.

"Sudah, semuaya sudah sele-"

"sssttt" Kata-kata Menma tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto yang tengah meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Halo? Ah, ohayou~ Konohamaru? Ini Naruto. Gimana kalau kita ketemuan waktu jam makan siang?" Ayahnya diam sebentar, "Aku ngidam ramen nih~ di kedai Paman Teuchi ya? Oh ya! Ajak si kakek ya!" Ayahnya diam lagi, "Ah! Arigatou, jaa~" Dengan itu sambungan teleponnya terputus. Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto meletakkan poselnya di kantong celana jeansnya.

"Menma sudah selesai beres-beres..." Lanjut Menma pelan, "Cepet banget... kapan selesai beres-beresnya?" Naruto melihat ke arah anaknya sambil memberi isyarat kepada Menma untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdua turun dari tangga dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tadi malam, sisanya aku lanjutin tadi pagi." Ucap Menma ke arah papanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Menma mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Naruo begitu mereka sampai di dapur. Menma duduk kursi makan dengan kepala yang ia tidurkan di meja makan berbentuk bundar mereka. Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas yang kelewat besar dan mulai memilah-milah makanan.

"..._poached egg_...susu." Balas Menma setelah berfikir sebentar.

"P_oached egg_? Menmakan tahu papa ngak bisa buat _poached egg._.. _omlet_ aja ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari dalam kulkas dan memandang Menma yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di meja makan. Menma mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan datar. Badannya tegak di atas kursi.

"...hn." Naruto mengendus geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Ini adalah efek pagi hari yang biasa dirasakan oleh Namikaze Menma. Ya benar, Namikaze Menma memang rada telmi kalau pagi hari. Biasanya bertahan sampai dua jam atau lebih, tetapi tidak pernah sampai tiga jam. Pagi hari selalu membuat anaknya telmi dan rada labil, maka dari itu setiap pagi Naruto jarang banyak berbicara kepada anaknya. Biasanya kalau Menma diajak banyak bicara pagi-pagi, dia langsung marah-marah dan berguman tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto mengambil dua butir telur yang ada di dalam kulkas, susu, dan jus jeruk. Setelah itu dia mulai mengiris-iris roti yang terletak di counter dapurnya menjadi dua lembar. Untuk Menma Omlet dan susu sedangkan untuknya roti bakar coklat dan jus jeruk. Naruto mengambil empat gelas yang dulu biasa di pakai keluarganya untuk sarapan, dan dua buah piring. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dapurnya. Semuanya masih ada di tempatnya masing-masing seperti yang ia ingat dulu. Ia meletakkan satu piring dan dua buah gelas di mejanya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Menma. Menma yang hanya diam itu perlahan mengambil teko yang berisi air mineral dan menuangkannya ke salah satu gelas miliknya dan milik Naruto. Naruto juga meletakkan jus jerus dan susu kardus di atas meja makan. Menma mulai mengambil susunya dan menuangkan susu itu ke gelasnya yang kosong. Menma memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menggoreng telur omletnya sambil meneguk susunya. Pagi itu mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Sangat tenang. Naruto menatap anaknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum sedih.

"Menma..." Naruto memanggil pelan, "Hn?" Balas Menma sambil menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Naruto ingat mulai hari ini ia harus memperlakukan Menma secara dewasa, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Menma ingatkkan kemarin kita ketemu sama siapa?" Menma mengangguk pelan, "Mereka itu keluarga Uchiha... bukannya papa mau nuduh atau apa, tapi... Menma jangan terlalu dekat sama mereka. Papa ngak apa-apa kalau kamu mau berteman sama... siapa? Kyo? Papa ngak apa-apa, tapi klo bisa jangan pernah masuk ke kediaman Uchiha dan jangan jadikan mereka orang kepercayaanmu..." Kali ini Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Panggil dia egois, tetapi dia tetap tidak mau anaknya terjerumus sepertinya. Menderita. Jujur saja walaupun dia sudah bangkit dan terbang tetap terpikir di kepalanya untuk kembali ke daratan hanya untuk dilukai dengan panah. Demi tuhan Menma, anaknya, tidak boleh bernasib sama dengannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Menma, janga sampai kembalinya ia ke Konoha menjadi ajang untuk balas dendam. Dia tidak suka kata balas dendam, seperti yang kakaknya lakukan kepada perusahaan Uchiha walaupun dia setuju dengan keputusan kakaknya. Balas dendam tidak akan membawa kedamaian bagi siapa pun. Naruto kembali ke Konoha untuk mengenang keluarganya dan teman-temannya, dia datang ke Konoha untuk berteman bukan untuk membuat musuh. Jangan sampai Menma terjebak dalam lingkaran keluarganya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Memang kenapa pa? Keluarga Uchiha?" Menma ingin bertanya seperti itu, tetapi begitu melihat wajah ayahnya yang entah kenapa dingin... Menma menjadi enggan, "Hn... aku mengerti." Balas Menma. Walaupun banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada papanya, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengutarakan kata-kata yang tepat. Bisa-bisa papanya malah menganggap dia berpihak kepada keluarga Uchiha. Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha? Menma jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Wajah papanya saat bertemu dengan Sakura, ibunya Kyo... kebahagiaan dan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Sakura juga menangis kemarin... Menma makin penasaran. Ada apa dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha. Dia memang tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang diutarakan nenek Tsunade, tetapi dia ingat betul kalau keluarga Senju yang berasal dari neneknya itu memiliki kedekatan _spesial_ dengan keluarga Uchiha. Menma sendiri juga tidak ingin berteman terlalu dekat dengan Kyo. Kyo itu... _aneh_. Bukan aneh yang buruk juga, tetapi anehnya Kyo itu membuat Menma merinding dan ingin pergi menjauh. Tiba-tiba Menma teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Pa, kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Hinata, katanya temen papa." Ucap Menma antusias. Menma ingat betul dengan Hinata, wanita cantik, anggun, dan lembut sosok ideal perempuan.

"Hinata? Serius? Dimana?" Wajah Naruto terangkat, Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hinata... jadi rindu~" Menma tersenyum melihat papanya yang tersenyum lagi. Pagi itu mereka isi dengan obrolan seputar Konoha dan teman-teman Naruto yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya. Naruto tersenyum. Menma tersenyum. Keluarga bahagia.

* * *

Menma melirik ke arah papanya. Papanya itu tengah terlibat perbincangan dengan kakek yang bernama Sarutobi dan Paman Konohamaru. Ini pertama kalinya Menma bertemu dengan kedua orang itu. Tidak keempat orang ditambah Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen yang Menma dan ayahnya datangi saat ini dan anak perempuan Paman Teuchi yang bernama Ayame. Mereka orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Pertama kalinya Paman Teuchi melihat papanya datang ke kedainya, Paman Teuchi berteriak seperti tengah melihat hantu sedangkan papanya hanya tertawa geli. Anaknya Paman Teuchi juga begitu, ketika melihat papanya, Ayame berteriak sambil memeluk pelan papanya. Mereka mengobrol sebentar lalu Naruto memperkenalkan Menma kepada Paman Teuchi dan Ayame. Ayame mencubit pipinya dengan kencang. Hasilnya... tidak memuaskan. Pipinya masih terasa nyeri, tapi Menma akui bahwa ramen buatan Paman Teuchi memang tiada duanya. Rasanya langsung melekat di lidah dan mienya benar-benar dimasak dengan sempurna. Apa lagi kuahnya yang mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat oranag ketagihan dan bukan hanya kuah dan mienya saja, tetapi pelengkap-pelengkapnya juga diolah dengan baik. Menma jadi ingin makan lagi, tetapi sayangnya dia sudah kenyang tidak seperti ayahnya yang kelihatannya akan memesan lagi.

Kakek Sarutobi dan Paman Konohamaru hanya memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan maklum layaknya kelakuan ayahnya itu adalah rahasia umum. Padahal ayahnya selalu menjaga tata krama kalau di depan orang. Milihat ayahnya yang memakan ramen yang ke-2nya membuat Menma mual. Enak sih enak, tetapi Menma memang bukan orang yang gemar makan. Dari yang Menma dengarkan kakek Sarutobi adalah walikota dari Konoha dan Paman Konohamaru sedang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang tentang masa lalu dan Menma hanya duduk mendengarkan dan kalau Menma perhatinkan, Paman Konohamaru memiliki nafsu makan yang sama seperti ayahnya. Nafsu makan _titan_, benar-benar mengerikan. Mendengarkan ketiga orang dewasa berbicara membosankan yah... wlaupun Menma mengerti kadang tetap membosankan dan Menma ingin pergi ke luar dan melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh Konoha. Menma juga ingin mecoba makanan-makanan khas Jepang karena kebayakan makanan yang ia makan di America adalah _Western Style_ semua. Ah... Menma ingin pergi bermain ke luar, mungkin meminta izin sebentar kepada papanya tidak apa.

"Pa... aku pergi sebentar ya?" Tanya Menma. Papanya berserta Kakek Sarutobi dan Paman Konohamaru memandangnya, "Sebentar aja... cuma di sekitar sini aja biar hafal jalan." Menma mencoba meyakinkan papanya yang memberikan pandangan ragu ke arahnya.

"Well... uh..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan jari telunjuknya, matanya melirik ke sana kemari. Mungkin mencoba mencari alasan agar Menma tidak pergi meninggalkan sisinya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakuran dan Kyo tidak mungkin Naruto akan membiarkan anaknya itu berkeliling sendirian di Konoha.

Konohamaru melirik Naruto, "Biarkan saja kak, Menmakan anak yang pintar!" Konohamaru tersenyum ke arah Menma.

"...'kay, tapi Menma jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak di-"

Ucapan Naruto Menma potong, "Jangan bicara dengan orang tidak dikenal, menerima barang benda , apapun itu bentuknya dari orang tidak di kenal, lari kalau ada orang mesum, berteriak kencang saat mau diculik, blablablabla. Ya Pa, aku tahu." Dengan itu Menma turun dari kursinya dan kelaur dari kedai ramen Paman Teuchi sambil berteriak, "Terimakasih makanannya Paman!" yang dibalas Paman Tuchi dengan senyuman.

Setelah keluar dari kedai Paman Teuchi Menma mulai melangkah ke arah kanan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu tahu tujuannya sendiri, tetapi dia asal-asal jalan saja. Menma melihat banyak orang yang berjualan jajan-jajanan, seperti permen dari gula, kacang-kacang, jagung bakar, takoyaki, taiyaki, dan lainnya di sepanjang jalan. Menma pergi ke kedai taiyaki dan membeli dua, lalu Menma berjalan ke kedai takoyaki dan membeli satu kotak, lalu Menma berjalan ke kedai permen dan membeli satu permen yang berbentuk dua naga berwarna merah dan biru, lalu Menma kembali berjalan ke kedai minuman dan membeli satu teh hijau dingin yang telah dikemas. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Menma beli, tetapi tangan kecilnya tidak cukup untuk menampung semua makanan itu. Menma kembali berjalan, mencari tempat untuk memakan makanan yang baru saja ia beli. Berjalan hampir dua menit Menma menemukan tempat duduk di sebuah lapangan yang luas. Dari yang dapat Menma konklusikan tempat itu biasa dipakai untuk festival kembang api dan hal itu terlihat dari berjejernya bambu-bambu yang biasa dipakai untuk menyalakan kembang api. Menma mulai berjalan ke arah pohon beringin yang cukup besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah lapangan itu. Di sekitar pohon itu terdapat tempat duduk dan sepertinya tempat itu cukup teduh. Menma duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang menghadap ke pemandangan kota Konoha dan meletakkan jajanannya di samping kirinya. Menma dapat melihat terbing dengan pahatan wajah empat orang. Menma dapat mengenali dua wajah dari keempat wajah yang terpajang di tebing batu tersebut. Wajah yang ketiga adalah Kakek Sarutobi dan yang keempat adalah... Kakeknya sendiri... Namikaze Minato. Ada apa dengan wajah-wajah itu? Kenapa wajah mereka di pampang di sana? Tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut Menma mengambil salah satu taiyaki yang ia beli dan mulai menggigitnya. Kenapa dia membeli dua taiyaki? Dia saja tidak yakin kalau dia dapat menghabiskan semua jajanan yang ia beli.

"Menma!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, membuatnya kaget dan tersedak taiyakinya. Dengan kondisi yang terbatuk-batuk dan mercucuran air mata Menma mengambil teh dinginnya dan mulai menegaknya sedangkan orang yang barusan mengagetkannya tadi hanya berteriak memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"Go... gomen Menma." Setelah Menma merasa tenang dan menghapus air matanya, Menma menatap orang yang dengan beraninya mengagetkannya... Kyo... Kenapa harus dia yang mengagetkannya? Kalau Rei yang melakukannya dia tidak apa, tapi Kyo... papanya tadi pagi sudah bilang padanya untuk menjauhi Uchiha, kenapa yang sekarang harus berpapasan dengannya itu Uchiha. Menma juga tidak enak untuk mengusir Kyo yang sekarang ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Wajah Kyo memerah sedikit dan Kyo seperti ingin menangis. Menma tidak tega.

"Ah... ngak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kau mau?" Menma menawarkan taiyakinya yang belum ia makan kepada Kyo. Kyo memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Ah... aku tidak yakin dapat memakannya... harusnya aku beli satu saja hahaha." Menma tertawa canggung. Setelah kondisinya membaik akhirnya Menma dapat melihat Kyo secara keseluruhan. Jika kemarin Kyo memakai kimono putih sekarang Kyo memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan kerah yang tinggi sehingga menutupi lehernya. Di kaosnya terdapat lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang Menma lihat kemarin saat ia pertamakali bertemu dengan Kyo. _Apa kipas itu lambang keluarga Uchiha?_ Pikirnya.

Kyo yang melihat tingkah Menma hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di samping kanan Menma sambil mengambil taiyaki yang Menma tawarkan kepadanya, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Kyo menatap Menma sambil tersenyum manis. Kenapa... kenapa... Menma berfikir kalau Kyo akan langsung pergi, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini. Sekarang Kyo duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum dan memakan taiyakinya bahkan Kyo duduknya mepet ke Menma. Menma merasakan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Kata papanya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha. Eh, tapi kata papanya tidak apa berteman dengan Kyo, tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Iya, hal ini tidak apa. Bukan Menma yang sengaja mencari Kyo. Mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu. Ya, itu saja.

Peperangan di otak Menma terhenti ketika Kyo menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Menma, "eh... Kyo?" Menma memandang Kyo. Raut wajah Kyo menunjukkan suatu kesedihan seperti ada masalah yang tengah melandanya. Ah... air mata baru saja turun melalui pipi Kyo. Menma meletakkan taiyaki yang ia pegang di samping kirinya lalu memegang pundak Kyo dan membalik posisi duduknya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyo.

"Kenapa? Kamu ngak suka taiyaki?" Menma tahu pertanyaannya itu salah, tapi tidak ada salahnya memulai percakapan dengan hal yang ringan bukan? Kyo yang ditanya seoerti itu hanya menatap Menma dengan terkejut, matanya masih basah. Kyo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka... aku suka makanan yang manis..." Bisik Kyo pelan, "Kalau Menma?" Kyo mengelap air matanya dan menatap Menma dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka sih... cuma penasaran sama rasanya aja, kalo ngak dimakan sayang." Balas Menma. Sebenarnya dia tahu taiyaki itu manis, tetapi tetap saja rasa penasarannya yang menang. Lagi pula taiyakinya tidak semanis yang ia kira, "Hei... kenapa? Mau cerita?" Tanya Menma. Kyo yang masih memandangnya, tetapi kali ini ekspresinya terlihat sedih, "Kyo... ada apa?" Menma kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ka... Kaa-san ku sakit..." Kali ini Kyo terisak, "Tou-san bilang... hiks... Kaa-san punya _panic attack_, kemarin _panic attack_nya kambuh." Kyo menangis. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kaos yang Menma pakai dan ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Menma. Menma yang merasa situasinya agak canggung hanya memeluk Kyo sambil mengusap tangannya pada kepala Kyo dengan lembut. Sekarang orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Menma hanya memandang orang-orang itu sambil melotot.

"Sudah... aku yakin ibumu tidak apa-apa, kata mu kambuhnya kemarin... kalau boleh tau waktu spesifiknya?" Menma semakin penasaran. Sakura adalah orang pertama di listnya tentang masa lalu papanya. Menma penasaran dan Menma ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"Waktu... waktu ayah Menma dan Menma pulang... lalu Ka... Kaa-san nangis. Tou-san liat terus nyuruh aku masuk ke rumah, ta... tapi beberapa lama kemudian Tou-san me... memanggil penjaga. Katanya Kaa-san pingsan... ka... kata dokter Kaa-san punya _panic attack_." Jelas Kyo sambil terisak. Kecurigaan Menma akan Sakura semakin meningkat. Bagimana tidak, gerak-gerik Sakura itu mencurigakan. Menma yakin kemarin ia melihat Sakura menangis ketika ia ayahnya pergi sari kediaman Uchiha dan sekarang Kyo bercerita ibunya terkena panic attack bagaimana bisa? Pikiran Menma berhenti berseteru ketika ia merasakan sensasi menggelitik di lehernya. Kyo menenggelamkan kepadalnya di leher Menma karena kali ini tangannya melingkar di sekitar leher Menma. Menma dengan terpaksa harus melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kyo yang ramping. Menma jelas berfikir kalau Kyo itu jarang berolahraga dan kurang makan. Badannya seperti badan anak perempuan.

Dengan pelan Menma melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyo dia membawa wajah Kyo ke arahnya. Wajah Kyo memerah dan dibanjiri oleh air mata. Sambil tersenyum kecil Menma berkata, "Jangan menangsi lagi... kan jelek ngeliatnya." Kyo yang mendengar hal itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mengelap ingusnya menggunakan saputangan yang ia ambil dari kantong celananya. Kyo mencoba membenarkan pengaturan nafasnya yang sekarang tersenggal-senggal. Menma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"A... aku... aku ngak jelek!" Kyo sekarang memandang Menma dengan pipi yang dikembungkan dan Menma hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan. Andai Kyo adalah adiknya pasti sudah ia manja dan jahili. Dari dulu Menma ingin sekali punya saudara. Setelah melihat papanya dan pamannya yang tingkah lakunya selalu asik, Menma jadi iri.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol bersama sambil memakan taiyaki yang tadinya mereka lupakan. Menma juga membagi takoyaki yang ia beli dengan Kyo. Lalu Kyo bertanya tentang permen gula yang Menma beli karena Menma sendiri berkata kalau dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Sebenarnya Menma membeli itu karena bentuknya dan warnanya. Dua naga cina yang satu berwarna biru gelap dan yang satu lagi berwarna oranye cerah sedang bertarung. Ekor Mereka melilit di tangkai permen. Menma suka dengan bentuknya dan warnanya. Sebenarnya Menma berencana untuk menjadikannya pajangan setelah nantinya di rumah ia melapisi permen itu dengan pernis dan membekukannya dalam larutan resin, tetapi sayang banget makanan dijadikan pajangan. Bisa-bisa pamannya mentertawakannya jadinya Menma memberikannya kepada Kyo. Karena jelas Kyo suka sekali dengan makanan manis. Kyo bahkan menerimanya dengan bahagia. Seperti adik kecil yang diberi permen oleh kakaknya dan hal itu membuat hati Menma merasa hangat.

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol di bawah naungan pohon itu akhirnya Menma dan Kyo beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kyo ingin mengajak Menma jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha dan Menma benar-benar lupa tentang peringatan papanya yang jelas-jelas tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Yah... semua peringatan itu hilang begitu saja ketika Kyo menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Jadi ini rasanya punya adik manis yang pengertian. Menma benar-benar bahagia walaupun Kyo ulang tahunnya lebih dulu dari padanya tetap saja Kyo mirip seperti adik kecil yang selalu ingin menempel pada kakaknya. Kyo hanya tersenyum cerah sembari menjelaskan tempat mana yang enak untuk makan dan mana yang tidak sedangkan Menma hanya mengangguk kecil sambil ikut tersenyum. Menma juga bahagia karena Kyo sudah mulai melupakan masalah tentang ibunya. Orang-orang yang ada di samping mereka juga ikut melihat sambil tersenyum. Menma menangkap percakapan ibu-ibu yang sedang berkumpul. Ibu-ibu itu sedang membicarakan mereka berdua.

"eh lihat deh jeng, imut banget ya!" Pekik kecil ibu-ibu dengan rambut bob yang menggunakan lipstick merah ngejreng.

"Iya, iya! Duh~ pasti kakak adek deh." Balas ibu yang lain dengan rambut yang di cepol satu yang membawa tas belanja.

"Dari pada kakak adek mending yaoian deh! Liat tu!" Ibu dengan rambut panjang itu menambahkan dan mendapat tawaan dari ibu-ibu lainnya. Menma tidak habis pikir, siapa pun yang melihat dirinya dan Kyo pasti akan langsung tahukan kalau mereka itu teman yah... walaupun Menma juga tidak keberatan kalau harus dibilang kakak adek.

"Aku senang!" Tiba-tiba Kyo menarik tangan Menma dan Menma langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Senang kenapa?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"Tentu saja karena kita satu angkatan! Mungkin kita bisa sekelas!" Kyo tersenyum bahagia, dia seperti sedang berada di lala land.

"Umn... aku tidak akan menganggapnya seperti itu." Kyo menatap Menma dengan pandangan bingung, "Kyo... mungkin kita seumuran, tetapi aku sudah lompat kelas tiga kali dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas 6 jadi... maaf ya." Menma tersenyum tidak enak. Bagaimanapun juga Kyo seperti adik baginya dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkan fantasy milik Kyo, tetapi tetap saja Kyo terdiam.

Kyo yang terdiam itu tiba-tiba membuka suaranya, "Menma... aku boleh tanya sesuatukan?" Kyo menatap Menma dengan lembut, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Menma.

"Hn?" Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyo berubah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Menma sama saja seperti Tou-san! Selalu saja bilang 'Hn' ini 'Hn' itu!" Kyo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma. Ia terlihat imut dengan ekspresi ngambeknya. Menma gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Iya, maaf, jadi kau mau tanya apa?" Menma menghentikan Kyo untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Mereka sekarang tengah berdiri di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Jalanannya sepi, hanya ada satu orang yang berjalan di jalan itu seperti mereka hanya saja orang itu telah berjalan jauh dari mereka.

Menma menatap Kyo dengan pandangan beratanya, "Menma...marganya Menma itu Namikaze ya?" Tanya Kyo dengan penuh harap, _'Hhmn? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan margaku di depannya'_ pikir Menma bingung.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" Menma balas bertanya.

"Ah, yokatta~" Kyo menepuk kedua tangannya dengan senang dan Menma heran, apa maksudnya dengan _"yokatta"_ barusan.

"Aku tahu kalau marga Menma, Namikaze karena ibuku sering nonton fashion TV. Lagi pula marga Namikaze juga marga yang terkenal di Konoha. Kata kakek, Senju terakhir menikah dengan Namikaze, punya anak laki-laki yang akhirnya menikah dengan Uzumaki. Senju dan Uzumaki juga marga besar yang membangun Konoha makanya kita diajarkan silsilah keluarga besar di Konoha saat di sekolah!" Kyo bercerita dengan senang, "Senju yang terakhir tinggal Senju Tsunade yang menikah dengan Namikaze Jiraiya dan cucu mereka Namikaze Kurama dan Namikaze Naruto. Menma anak Namikaze Naruto yang jadi desainer terkenal itukan?" Tanya Menma dengan semangat.

Menma merasa aneh dengan Kyo, "Umn... Iya..." Menma menjawabnya dengan nada tidak enak.

"Terus harusnya Menma-"

"Oi Menma!" Kata-kata Kyo terpotong oleh suara yang memanggil Menma dari kejauhan. Menma dan Kyo menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ah, itu Rei. Anak aneh yang kemarin bermain bola dengannya. Sebenarnya Menma merasa terselamatkan saat Rei memanggilnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Kyo bercerita tentang silsilah keluarga. Menma melirik ke arah Kyo yang memandang Rei dengan pandangan malas.

"Hei, Rei." Menma membalas sapaan Rei ketika Rei sudah berada di depannya. Pandangan Rei teralih ke arah Kyo dan raut wajah Rei menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan saat melihat Kyo. Kyo sepertinya juga tidak senang melihat Rei.

"Umn jadi Menma, besok aku dan anak-anak lainnya akan bermain bola lagi, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Rei, dia benar-benar menghiraukan keberadaan Kyo yang ada di samping Menma dan hal itu membuat Kyo menjadi tidak senang.

"Serius? Okeh aku ikut!" Menma mengepakan tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat dan Rei juga melakukan hal yang sama lalu mereka mempertemukannya. Menma tidak menyangka kalau di Jepang, isyarat untuk tos juga sama, "Jadi besok pagi datang ya! Jam 09.00 di lapangan yang kemarin!" Rei melirik ke arah Kyo, "Uh... aku pergi dulu ya, bye!" Setelah itu Rei pergi dari pandangan. Menma menatap kepergian Rei dengan senyuman. Ternyata mencari teman di Jepang tidaklah sesulit yang ia duga. Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyo yang memasang wajah masam.

"Menma..." Menma merasa tidak enak, "Sebaiknya Menma jangan berteman dengan anak-anak seperti dia, bukan hanya dia. Menma juga jangan pernah berteman dengan anak-anak lainnya selain penerus clan." Pernyataan Kyo membaut Menma merasa bingung. Kenapa memangnya kalau ia berteman dengan anak-anak selain penerus clan, apa dia akan terkena kutukan?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Menma bingung. Dengan cepat Kyo membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia berhadapan dengan Menma. Kyo mendongakkan kepalanya agar Menma dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja karena mereka semua tidak penting! Kita harus berkumpul bersama penerus clan yang lain! Menma, kita berbeda dari mereka!" Saat itu juga kata-kata Kyo menusuk hati Menma. Menma tidak percaya kalau Kyo adalah anak yang seperti ini. Anak yang mementingkan status keluarga. Tidak. Menma tidak dapat mempercayainya. Anak manis yang dia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya yang berada di depannya ini baru saja memberikannya suatu kata-kata yang diberikan oleh orang tua zaman dulu kepada anak mereka. Bergaullah dengan orang yang sederajad.

"... aku akan tetap bermain dengan mereka." Menma memandang Kyo dengan dingin. Mungkin Rei memang anak yang aneh, tetapi Rei adalah teman yang baik dan Menma menghargai hal itu. Menma tidak akan menerima perkataan Kyo tentang Rei atau anak-anak lain yang bukan anggota dari clan besar di Konoha. Terserah Kyo mau bicara apa, dia juga bukan siapa-siapanya Menma.

Kyo menatap Menma dengan kesal, "... ka... kalau begitu aku tidak mau bermain dengan Menma lagi!" Kyo berteriak ke arah Menma. Menma hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin dan malas. Jelas hal itu membuat Kyo tambah kesal.

"Terserah mu." Balas Menma.

"Aku benci Menma!" Kyo mencoba sekali lagi untuk menggoyahkan Menma. Bagaimanapun juga Menma adalah orang yang ia sukai dan ia tidak ingin Menmanya yang berharga dekat-dekat dengan orang-orang yang tidak penting.

"Hn." Ya, hanya itu balasan Menma.

"... MENMA BODOH!" Saking kesalnya Kyo berteriak ke arah Menma dengan kencang. Air mata sudah membendung di kelopak bawah matanya dan akhirnya Menma menarik nafasnya.

"Dengar ya, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka membeda-bedakan seperti mu dan aku paling tidak suka lagi dengan orang yang menganggap dirinya hebat hanya karena keluarganya dan dua kategori itu ada padamu. Maaf aja ya, kamu bukan temanku." Balas Menma datar.

Kyo yang ingin mebalas perkataan Menma dengan teriakannya yang lebih kencang terpotong oleh suara yang memanggil namanya. Menma dan Kyo menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Di sana, agak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang pria yang mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan obi berwarna hitam. Pria itu mirip dengan Kyo, kulit putih rambut aneh yang melawan gravitasi dan sebagainya kecuali matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap. Pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah yang lambat, tetapi pasti. Menciptakan aura penuh wibawa yang membuat Menma merasa terintimidasi di setiap langkahnya. Tidak. Menma tidak akan membiarkan pria itu merasakan perasaannya. Menma tetap memasang wajah datarnya seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Pria itu berjalan, bunyi dari bakiak kayunya terdengar nyaring. Jalanan di sekitar mereka sepi dan Menma langsung merasakan rasa tidak suka, _benci,_ kepada pria yang dari tadi berjalan ke arah mereka. Menma melirik ke arah Kyo yang memandang pria itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit takut dan bersyukur. Dari analisis Menma, pria itu adalah ayah dari Kyo sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke yang telah Kyo ceritakan padanya. Pria keras yang berambisi jika Menma mengamatinya sendiri.

"Kyo... kamu kenapa?" Tanya pria itu setelah sampai di depan mereka.

Kyo menatap pria itu, "Ti... tidak apa tou-san." Kyo memandang kedua kakinya. Lebih baik ia melihat aspal dari pada harus memandang ayahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma, "... dan siapa dia?" Menma tidak suka pandangannya. Pandangan merendahkan dan Menma ingin sekali menonjok pria itu bukan hanya menonjoknya. Menma juga ingin menginjak-injak wajahnya dan melemparinya dengan kotoran.

"Ah dia-," Dengan cepat Menma memotong, "Namikaze Menma, yoroshikune."

"Namikaze... kau anak Naruto?" Menma dapat menangkap kilatan tidak senang di mata Uchiha Sasuke dan bukan hanya tidak senang, tetapi kilatan kaget dan... _cemburu?_

Belum sempat Menma menanggapinya ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Papanya. Namikaze Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari wujudnya. Mata biru cerahnya terlihat berkilauan dan kulit tannya serasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Papanya ingin melangkah ke arahnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan Menma tidak tahu alasannya. Dari kejauhan Menma dapat melihat kedua tangan papanya yang menggenggam sweater putih empuk yang papanya pakai. Papanya terlihat tidak nyaman. Seperti ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Menma sendirian bersama orang yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi ke arah Menma.

"Permisi Uchiha-san, ayah saya memanggil." Dengan itu juga Menma melangkah pergi dari dua Uchiha di depannya tanpa berpamitan dengan Kyo. Menma tahu papanya tidak menyukai Uchiha dan di dekatnya ada dua Uchia. Tentu saja papanya akan menghindar, tetapi Menma dapat menangkap dengan jelas rasa takut di mata papanya dan Menma yakin saat itu juga papanya berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Sepertinya papanya juga tidak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke masuk menjari orang pertama dalam daftar list masa lalu papanya. Menma bahkan ingin memasukkan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dalam listnya.

Menma sampai di samping papanya. Ia menggandeng tangan papanya. Berkeringat. Menma mulai mununtun papanya untuk pergi dari jalan sepi itu meninggalkan kedua Uchia yang memantau kepergian mereka.

* * *

"Tou-san..." Kyo ikut menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah mereka. Kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn." Pikiran Sasuke sendiri melayang entah kemana. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan mantan kekasih sekaligus pasangannya, Namikaze Naruto. Dia tetap terlihat sama dengan wajah _childish _dan tubuh yang ramping itu. Dia bahkan bertemu dengan Namikaze Menma yang terkenal itu. Sering muncul di TV dan sebagainya. Siapa ibunya? Itu yang selalu ada di kepa Sasuke setiap ia melihat Menma di TV.

"Aku mau masuk ke kelas 6." Ucap Kyo datar, tapi mantap.

"... kaukan bilang sendiri kalau kau ingin tetap ada di kelas 3 bersama teman-temanmu... dan sekarang kau ingin masuk kelas 6?" Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan pandangan heran. Anaknya sebenarnya bisa lompat kelas, tetapi selalu menolak dengan alasan masih ingin bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain bahkan Sasuke tahu anaknya itu hanya bermain dengan anak dari Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Ino. Sasuke juga tahu kalau anaknya itu selalu membeda-bedakan orang lain. Sama seperti Sakura dulu yang sering membeda-bedakan temannya.

"Aku bisa maksa yang lain untuk ikut masuk ke kelas 6. Mereka juga ngak bodoh." Kyo membalas ayahnya dengan datar. Dia masih ingat perkataan Menma tadi.

"Kamu mau Tou-san ngapain? Seharusnya dari dulu kamu setuju-setuju saja saat Tou-san sarankan untuk lompat kelas." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan malas. Ada yang aneh dengan anaknya dan Sasuke yakin hal ini berhubungan dengan Namikaze Menma yang baru saja Sasuke temui. Kenapa begitu yakin? Tentu saja karena saat ia melihat anaknya, Kyo hampir saja ingin menangis.

"Tou-sankan Uchiha, usahakan sesuatu. Paling guru-gurunya juga terima-terima aja. Pokoknya aku mau masuk ke kelas 6... dan aku ingin sekelas dengan Namikaze Menma." Kyo tidak mau menerima alasan apapun lagi. Ia ingin dekat dengan Menma dan dia ingin menunjukkan kepada Menma kalau dia punya segalanya yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak biasa yang tidak memiliki kepentingan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ternyata benar... Kyo ingin cepat masuk ke kelas 6 karena Namikaze Menma. Seperti yang ia dengan Namikaze Menma anak genius yang sudah lompat kelas 3 kali dan sepertinya Menma juga bisa lompat kelas berkali-kali. Sasuke tidak menyangka anak genius itu adalah anak Naruto. Kalau Menma anaknya, kegeniusan yang Menma miliki adalah hal yang wajar, tetapi Naruto? Tidak mungkin sekali. Pasti ibunya yang pintar. Dia bahkan kurang yakin kalau Naruto suka pada perempuan dan apakah tadi itu ketakutan yang Sasuke lihat pada diri Naruto? Menyedihkan... Namikaze Naruto menyedihkan.

* * *

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 07.00. Malam. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana asal jangan Konoha. Dia tahu pria yang mengenakan kimono abu-abu gelap itu Uchiha Sasuke. Kemarin bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang Sasuke. Harusnya dia sudah dapat menebaknya, lagi pula ini Konoha bukan New York atau apa. Konoha itu tempat yang kecil, dia beruntung di hari pertama dia bertemu Sakura dan bukannya Sasuke. Menma, anaknya berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Apakah sasuke menyadari suasuatu tentang diri anaknya? Dia takut, Menma adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki selain kakaknya. Menma adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bergerak apa lagi mengganti pakaiannya. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada kesanggupan untuk menunjukkan Menma akan wajah khawatir dan ketakutan miliknya yang berlebihan. Dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan tahu kalau Menma adalah anaknya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang pria yang dapat melahirkan dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu berpegang teguh pada logika. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang ia ingat dan semoga saja Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang masih sama. Dia tidak ingin ribut hanya untuk kembali ke pengadilan dalam _custody battle_. Menma miliknya, Menma anaknya, dan Menma -yang membuatnya sangat besyukur- sangat mirip denganya kecuali warna rambutnya dan _skin tone_ Menma yang lebih putih darinya. Uchiha Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengutuk dirinya pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak nambah waktu makan ramen tadi. Menma akhirnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia tidak ingin temui. Seharusnya ia juga mencari lebih awal. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepada anaknya jika ia tidak memanggil nama Menma dengan lebih cepat. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat bergerak ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke di kejauhan sana dan sangat dekat dengan anaknya. Dia bukan ayah yang baik. Memalukan. Hanya unutk mengambil anaknya kembali, hanya untuk menjalankan kakinya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Dia pikir dia sudah bangkit. Seharusnya dia telah bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kenapa sekarang ia tampat tak berdaya di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tahu pasti Sasuke berfikir bahwa ia ketakutan sehingga ia tidak dapat mendekat ke arahnya. Memalukan. Sungguh memalukan. Naruto ingin mati. Dari sore tadi Menma memanggilnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi ia hanya berkata kepada Menma kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat. Menma pasti khawatir melihatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Dia bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kasur. Ia menghela nafasnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya pusing. Perlahan ia melepaskan sweater yang dari tadi ia pakai dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya. Di dalam sana Naruto menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam showernya. Ia merasa kotor. Sangat kotor. Ia merasakan sakit yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan, lebih sakit dari saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura kemarin. Naruto menggosok selurus tubunya menggunakan spones dengan busa beraroma vanilla miliknya. Aromanya membuatnya tenang dan merasa melayang. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan tubuh yang masih basah. Setetes demi tetes air turun membasahi lantai kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Naruto mengambil bath robe yang ia letakkan di kursi kecil di dalam kamarnya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa lelah dan tampa ia sadari tubuhnya telah terhempas dengan sendirinya di atas kasurnya. Dengan gerakan yang lemah Naruto menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan membiarkan kegelapan dan kesuanyian membawanya masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

**author's note: akhirnya selesai juga! gomen minna sekian lama update! gue punya banyak alesan kok tentang keterlambatan update gue. Waktu bulan Juni ya kalau ngak salah? Waktu itu gue emang lagi nyantai-nyantainya soalnya habis selesai ujian trus pas udah agak seger gua mau nulis ni chapter tapi sumpaaaahhhh! ngak ada ide mau nulis apa and akhirnya gue nunggu selama dua minggu buat dapet pencerahan (sebenernya gue habisin tuh hari buat baca shingeki no kyoujin, You are my loveprize in viewfinder, and totally captivated.) abis tu parents gue ngajak ke Jakarta well gue di jakarta selama dua minggu and nginep di Akmani (hotel yang hampir depanan sama jalan Sabang) and di Jakarta sumpah! ngak ada waktu istirahatnya kerjanya belanja mulu! because Mall yang paling deket ma Akmani itu Plaza indonesia to Grand Indonesia akhirnya setiap hari selama dua minggu gue jalan-jalan di sana sekalian belanja Baju, tas , and sepatu. Gue ke PRJ juga sih, tapi PRJ beda banget dengan pengharapan gue... and paling jauh dari hotel gue ke Kelapa Gading itupun cuma buat bela-belain ke Gramedia buat nyari "Waltz" vol satu karena vol satu yang di Grand Indonesia udah abis.**

**Di sinilah gue... telah selesai menuntaskan misi ini. Misi menyelesaikan chapter 4 dari fanfic ongoing gue Menma. Thanks ya buat yang udah nunggu ni chapter. Please review because good advice make a good fanfic and mungkin chapter 5 bakal cepet updatenya karena gue lagi suka nulis chapter 5, mungkin.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sasuke, Naruto, and Truth

**Author's Note:**

**FL: Minna kembali lagi dengan gue dalam fanfic MENMA! YAY~**

**Readers: Dia udah jadi gila...**

**FL: Well... karena ini chapter 5 and gue ngak ada hal yang pengen gue sampaikan jadi gue langsung mulai aja oh ya hampir lupa. Seperti yang gue katakan or tulis di chapter-chapter sebelumnya... enjoy the reading and keep on reviewing because good advice make a good fanfic!**

* * *

**Menma**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5: Sasuke dan Naruto**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara _ringtone_ ponselnya yang kelewat keras. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, gelap... sepertinya ia tertidur di kasurnya setelah selesai mandi tanpa mengenakan pakaian dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Naruto bergegas turun dari kasurnya dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat berusaha mencari ponselnya yang entah ia letakkan dimana. Setelah beberapa lama mencari yang rasanya seperti memakan waktu selama satu tahun untuk Naruto menemukan ponselnya, Naruto akhirnya menemukan ponselnya yang masih saja berdering di dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya yang ia pakai sebelum tidur tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia melihat _caller ID_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya itu. Konohamaru. Ada apa dengan saudaranya itu, menelepon tengah malam begini. Naruto melirik ke arah jam dindingnya. Gelap, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Naruto menekan tombol "terima" dan dengan gerakan yang gesit memposisikan _speaker_ ponselnya dekat dengan telinganya. Dia ingin berteriak ke arah Konohamaru karena telah membangunkannya dalam tidur lelapnya, tetapi Konohamaru mengalahkannya dengan suara panik dan isakan tangisnya. Naruto tidak dapat menangkap satu kata pun dari semua kata yang Konohamaru utarakan kepadanya di seberang sana.

"Ko... Konohamaru tenang... ada apa?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Konohamaru sembari menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 01.20 pagi. Masih sangat pagi untuk membuat panggilan telepon kecuali kalau hal itu adalah panggilan _emergency_.

"Hiks... gimana mau tenang kak! Hiks... hiks... Kak Naru! Cepat ke sini! Cepat!" Isakan Konohamaru mulai terkontrol, tetapi nada panik yang keluar tetap terdengar sama bahkan terdengar lebih panik dari pada yang sebelumnya...

Naruto berjalan ke dalam _walk in closet_nya, "Kemana Konohamaru... ini masih jam 1 pagi." Naruto menarik salah satu laci yang ada di dalam lemarinya dan mengeluarkan _underwear_ hitam dan mulai memakainya. Naruto juga mengambil piama khususnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Ke Rumah Sakit Konoha kak! Cepat! Kak Kurama masuk rumah sakit!" Kali ini Naruto terdiam. Kakaknya masuk rumah sakit? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau... bercandakan? Kenapa kakakku bisa masuk ke rumah sakit? Rumah Sakit Konoha pula! Kakakku di Tokyo dan baru pulang ke sini nanti siang!" Naruto berteriak ke arah ponselnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini?

"Aku juga nggak tau kak... pokoknya datang saja... cepet... Kak Kurama dari tadi ada di ruang operasi, dia kehilangan banyak darah... cepet kak... hiks..." Konohamaru menangis di seberang sana dan Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kakaknya... keluarganya... Dengan cepat Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Konohamaru. Ia mengambil celana _jeans_ hitamnya dan sweater putih yang kemarin ia pakai dan langsung memakainya. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Konohamaru dan melihat ke layar ponselnya. Lebih dari 20 _misscall_ dan semua _misscall_ itu berawal sejak jam 11.32. Dua jam kakaknya berada di rumah sakit dan dia bahkan tidak tahu. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menggedor pintu kamar Menma yang bersebelahan dengannya. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Menma berkali-kali sampai Menma membuka pintu kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana piama berwarna putih yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut karena dipakai untuk tidur. Menma bertanya kepadanya ada apa, tetapi ia terlalu panik untuk menjelaskan situasinya kepada Menma. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Menma dengan panik, mengambil _trench coat khaki_ Menma dan mulai memakaikannya kepada anaknya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Menma untuk mengikutinya turun dari lantai dua. Sesekali ia hampir terpeleset karena terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Kakinya terasa lemas mengingat kakaknya yang mungkin saja sedang berjuang melawan kematian.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di garasi. Setelah ia sampai di kursi kemudi dan Menma duduk di kursi belakang, Naruto tidak dapat menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tangannya terlalu gemetar. Ia terlalu ketakutan. Perasaan kehilangan akan keluarganya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya mulai menyeruak kembali. Hanya ada Kurama di sampingnya yang berkata _"Tenang saja, masih ada aku, Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Jiraiya. Menangislah sepuasmu, tetapi ingatlah kalau kami ada di sisimu."_ Jika ia kehilangan Kurama ia akan menjadi sebatang kara. Nenek dan kakeknya tidak semuda seperti saat-saat ia masih kecil dulu. Walaupun nenek dan kakeknya menunjukkan kekuatan mereka, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa nenek dan kakeknya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu di dunia ini. Menma masih kecil. Naruto ketakutan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa ia terdiam seperti ini? Mematung seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Kakaknya yang ungkin saja sedang berjuang melawan kematian membutuhkannya di sana. Kakaknya membutuhkannya di ruang operasi. Bagaimana jika darah yang disediakan rumah sakit tidak cukup? Bagaimana jika ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit itu kakaknya sudah tidak tertolong lagi?

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah kaca spion yang terpasang di langit-lagit mobilnya. Ia melihat ke arah anaknya, Menma yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut. Perlahan ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari garasi rumahnya. Naruto tahu bahwa Menma memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuknya, tetapi tidak dapat mengutarakannya karena Menma takut kalau dia akan kehilangan konsentrasinya. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah kaca spionnya agar Menma dapat melihatnya. Anaknya, Menma, hanya ia yang dapat menenangkan Naruto sekarang. Perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha mereka lewati dengan kesunyian. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Hanya lampu jalanan yang redup yang menyinarinya. Ia bahkan masih dapat mendengar suara jangkrik dari dalam mobilnya. Matahari bahkan belum mau menampakkan dirinya di hadapan mereka berdua. Naruto mengemudi dalam kecepatan sedang. Dia ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit, tetapi ia tidak ingin hal itu mencelakai anaknya.

"Menma... jangan khawatir ya..." Hanya hal itu yang dapat Naruto katakan dalam perjalanan mereka ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

* * *

Mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Bangunan besar dengan cat putih. Naruto bergegas turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Menma yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan ekspresi panik. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Jelas saja dia panik. Kakaknya kecelakaan dan masuk ke rumah sakit. Naruto menjadi kalang kabut setelah ia sampai di meja resepsionis. Kata-kata tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya. Semua kata-kata itu tergantikan oleh desahan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan ekspresi yang kebingungan. Wanita yang berada di meja resepsionis hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir seperti tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Menma mencoba menenangkannya, tetapi tetap saja hal itu adalah hal yang tersulit baginya saat ini. Akhirnya wanita yang berada di meja resepsionis itu berdiri dan keluar dari balik mejanya. Wanita itu menghampiri Naruto, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ka... kakakku... Namikaze Kurama..." Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto utarakan selagi wanita itu membawanya ke salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat situ. Menma memandangnya dengan bingung. Sebelum wanita itu membalasnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan yang memanggil nama Naruto dari samping kiri mereka. Konohamaru. Ia terlihat terengah-engah sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kak... hah... kak Naru... operasinya selesai..." Konohamaru melihat Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kak Kurama hah... kondisinya sudah stabil... sekarang dia sedang istirahat... mungkin... mungkin besok sadar..." Konohamaru menangis di depannya, memegang pundaknya dan menangis. Naruto meraih tubuh Konohamaru lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu menangis. Menangis dengan sangat kencang. Tangis yang telah ia tahan sejak ia berada di rumahnya. Naruto ikut menarik Menma ke dalam pelukannya dan Menma hanya terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur. Dari semua yang ia dengar pamannya, Namikaze Kurama kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Dimana? Dimana kakakku?" Ia bertanya ke arah Konohamaru dengan cepat. Meski kondisi kakaknya sudah stabil ia tetap ingin memastikan keadaan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kak Kurama... dia ada di lantai paling atas... kamar VIP nomor 302." Jelas Konohamaru sambil mengantar Naruto dan Menma ke lantai 3 menggunakan lift. Setelah mereka sampai di dalam lift Naruto bertanya kepada Konohamaru apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku... aku juga ngak tahu kak. Tiba-tiba aja kakek dapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit jam 11san tadi malam. Mobil Kak Kurama menabrak pohon. Untung ada orang yang berkendara ngak jauh di belakangnya. Katanya mobil Kak Kurama tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali trus keluar jalur. Orang itu cepet-cepet ngeluarin Kak Kurama dari mobilnya... mobilnya terbakar kak... Kak Kurama bisa mati..." Konohamaru menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arah kamar Kurama dengan pelan.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kakaknya hampir saja mati kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menolongnya, "La... lalu... orang itu dimana? Yang menolong kakakku..."

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang... ternyata dia punya anak kak... dan... dan anaknya itu melihat semuanya. Dari mobil Kak Kurama yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali sampai ke kak Kurama yang berlumuran darah di larikan ke kamar operasi. Anak itu hanya diam saat ditanyai pihak polisi... sepertinya dia terlalu shock." Konohamaru berhenti di depan pintu yang memiliki nomor 302. Kamar Kurama, "Kata jangan masuk dulu kak... tunggu sampai Kak Kurama sadar." Konohamaru menuntun Naruto dan Menma ke sofa panjang yang tersedia di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Kurama. Di lorong itu terdapat _vending machine_ yang menjual berbagai minuman dari yang dingin ke yang hangat.

"...Konohamaru..." Naruto memandang kosong ke arah depannya.

"Ya kak?"

"Konohamaru... tolong... pagi ini... biarkan Menma menginap di tempatmu dulu, aku akan berjaga di sini sampai kakakku sadar. Bisakan?" Naruto memandang ke arah Konohamaru dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... aku mau berdua sama papa!" Naruto melihat ke arah Menma dengan pandangan lembut.

"Menma... jangan membantah oke? Sekarang Paman Kurama ngak bisa di ganggu... Menma pergi sama Paman Konohmaru bisakan? Menma anak baikkan?" Menma terdiam mendengar perkataan papanya itu.

Konohamaru menggandeng tangan Menma dan menatap Menma pelan, "Menma... ayo ke rumah paman..." Menma mengangguk pelan, "Kak Naru... hati-hati ya." Dengan itu Konohamaru dan Manma berjalan ke arah lift.

Setelah memastikan Konohmaru dan Menma telah pergi, Naruto kembali menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin tangisannya mengganggu kakaknya yang tengah beristirahat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupnya? Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu saja? Kakaknya hampir saja mati. Kakaknya hampir mati. Mati. _**MATI**_. Naruto mengutuk ketidak beruntungannya. Dia kehilangan orang tuannya, dihianati oleh dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, dan sekarang kakaknya. Apakah semua ini adalah lelucon yang dibuat tuhan untuk menghukumnya? Memangnya ada kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan sampai harus mendapatkan semua penderitaan ini? Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia takut. Takut akan rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan. Sudah cukup ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura san Sasuke. Dia memohon kepada tuhan atau dewa-dewa di atas sana. Tolong jangan rebut kakaknya dari sisinya. Jangan... tolong jangan. Ambil saja nyawanya asal jangan kakaknya yang berharga. Jika semua ini hukuman untuknya, ambil saja langsung nyawanya, tetapi jangan kakaknya. Tolong jangan buat ia menderita lagi.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Dia harus mengurus perusahaan Uchiha menggantikan kakaknya, Itachi. Di sela-sela mengurus perusahaannya yang terus bergerak itu dia harus mengurus dan memberi perhatian pada anak lelaki satu-satunya yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Apa lagi istrinya yang tiba-tiba terkena _panic attack_ membuatnya harus mengurus istrinya yang sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Bayangkan alangkah lelahnya ia ketika tengah malam pihak rumah sakit menelepon kediamannya. Memberitahukan tentang keadaan istrinya yang kemarin dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba saja terkena _panic attack. _Istrinya sudah siuman dua jam sebelum pihak rumah sakit menelepon dan entah kenapa dua jam kemudian pihak rumah sakit meneleponnya dan berkata kalau istrinya berteriak-teriak memintanya untuk datang. Seperti orang panik yang sedang diteror oleh sesuatu. Istrinya mulai terdengar seperti orang gila dan jika hal ini sampai tersebar ke luar... dia... dia harus menutupi semua ini. Dia dapat membayangkannya, terpampang di halaman pertama koran paling atas, ditulis dengan hurus _Times New Roman_ yang dicetak tebal, "**ISTRI UCHIHA SASUKE, GILA?**" habislah dia. Akan ada banyak gosip yang beredar tentang ia yang tidak pernah mengurus istrinya dan lain-lain. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang harus menjaga _image_nya.

Di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, Rumah Sakit Konoha, lantai 3. Sakura, istrinya sedang tertidur berkat obat penenang yang diberikan oleh perawat sebelum ia sampai tadi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 lebih. Sasuke sekarang duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Laptop yang ia bawa, ia letakkan di atas meja. Tentu saja ia harus bekerja, ia baru mendapat pesan kalau tikus-tikusnya yang ia susupkan ke dalam prusahaan miliki keluarga Namikaze telah dibasmi. Pasti semua itu adalah ulah si rubah merah Namikaze. Dari awal Sasuke memang curiga terhadap rubah itu. Sejak ia kecil ia tahu watak Namikaze Kurama yang sebenarnya, keras kepala, egois, pemberontak, tidak mungkin rubah itu tiba-tiba menyerah... dan sekarang rubah itu telah mengeluarkan taring yang selama ini ia simpan dan asah perlahan-lahan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, sesekali ia melirik ke arah istrinya yang tengah tertidur di kasur rumah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada istrinya? Sasuke yakin semua ini pasti terjadi karena kedatangan Naruto ke Konoha. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau Sakura sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi setelah melihat buktinya sendiri kemarin sore... dia juga kaget. Bayangkan keterkejutannya saat ia melihat Namikaze Menma. Memang mirip dengan Naruto. Sangat mirip... seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkannnya kepada siapapun, tetapi dia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Namikaze Naruto. Saat orang itu tiba-tiba pergi ke Amerika dan menghilang selama lebih dari satu tahun dan tiba-tiba kembali dengan seorang anak balita yang baru lahir. Bagaimana Naruto mengganti statusnya dari salah satu pewaris perusahaan ayahnya menjadi desainer terkenal seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke bahkan tahu kemana saja keluarga Namikaze pergi berlibur saat liburan musimpanas dan musim dingin. Intinya... Sasuke selalu mengawasi Naruto. Bukannya apa... Sasuke hanya ingin mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri jika Naruto nantinya akan datang dan menuntut semua yang terjadi terhadap dirinya, tetapi... Naruto tidak kunjung datang sampai dua hari yang lalu. Setiap kali Sasuke mengawasi gerak-geriknya Naruto selalu terlihat bahagia... bahagia bersama keluarganya... bahagia bersama anaknya dan hal itu membuatnya... tidak. Tiak masalah apa perasaannya yang penting sekarang adalah Namikaze Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Dia telah kembali...

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Hampir sejam ia mendengar suara tangis dari luar kamar istrinya. Sepertinya yang menangis di luar adalah kerabat dari orang yang dirawat di kamar sebelah. Dari yang Sasuke dengar dari perawat-perawat di loby saat ia turun ke bawah, ada orang yang kecelakaan 11 kilometer lebih sebelum sampai ke Konoha dan sepertinya orang itu adalah kerabat dekat dari Walikota Konoha, Sarutobi makanya orang itu mendapat kamar VIP di lantai 3 sama seperti istrinya. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada orang itu, tetapi dari yang Sasuke dengar dari bisikan-bisikan perawat-perawat yang berlalu-lalang di depannya, orang itu kehabisan banyak darah dan langsung dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Ajaib sekali orang itu bisa selamat. Seperti... ada yang tidak mengkehendaki kematiannya. Sasuke tidak percaya pada yang namanya hantu, jadi dia jelas menebak kalau yang menangis di luar kamar itu adalah kerabat dari orang yang kecelakaan itu. Sepertinya siapa pun yang berada di luar tidak kunjung lelah dengan tangisnya. Mungkin orang yang kecelakaan itu adalah orang yang terpenting baginya. Kekasih mungkin? ** .Peduli.** Orang itu **sangat** berisik dan **sangat** menggangunya. Dengan langkah yang berat Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukannya dengan pelan. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang memunggunginya. Sosok itu tengah melihat ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan terhembus oleh angin pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat rapuh dan saat itu juga Sasuke mengetahui siapa yang ia lihat saai ini. Sosok yang ia temui kemarin. Masih mengenakan sweater putih panjang dan celana jeans hitam yang sama. Namikaze Naruto. Dengan pelan Sasuke melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar istrinya perlahan.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto tahu tangisnya sangat kencang dan pastinya akan mengganggu setiap pasien yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka pasti berfikir bahwa ada hantu di rumah sakit ini karena mendengar tangisannya di pagi buta begini, tapi dia tetap tidak dapat menahan apa yang dia rasakan kali ini. Perasaan seperti telah dihianati oleh tuhan. Kali ini kakaknya... siapa lagi? Menma? Kakeknya? Neneknya? Yang benar saja. Cobaan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya? Ia memandang ke luar. Bulan yang hampir bulat masih menunjukkan sosoknya. Angin pagi berhembus ke arah wajahnya membuat airmatanya terasa dingin. Ini hal bodoh. Dia bisa saja sakit. Baru saja ia mengelap air matanya, ia mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Yah... dia yakin kalau itu adalah salah satu pasien yang ingin mengeluh atas suaranya yang berisik atau mungkin kamar sebelah memang kosong dan yang membuka pintunya adalah hantu. Barusaja ia ingin menoleh ke belakangnya dan meminta maaf atas tangisnya yang tiada henti dan kelewat kencang, suara di belakangnya sudah lebih dulu menyapanya.

"Suatu kebetulan... bertemu denganmu di sini." Naruto membeku. Ia ingat betul dengan suara yang ada di belakangnya, tetapi dia tidak menoleh. Tidak ingin... dan tidak bisa. Naruto tetapi diam dan ia dapat merasakan sosok di belakangnya itu kian mendekat. Mendekat. Hawa panas menjalar di sekitar lehernya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Naruto tidak membalasnya. Sasuke berjalan ke samping kanan Naruto. Pandangan mereka terarah ke luar jendela dimana angin dingin berhembus pelan ke permukaan wajah mereka.

"...oke, apa mau mu?" Naruto mulai tidak sabar melihat Sasuke yang ikut menikmati pemandangan di luar bersamanya. Hanya berdua dalam diam. Situasi yang membuatnya merasa... merasa ternodai. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan datar. Wajah Naruto menunjukkan ketidak sukaan dan Uchiha di depannya itu hanya memandangnya dengan datar. Hilang sudah semua, semua kekhawatirannya akan kakaknya pergi entah kemana dan perasaan itu tergantikan oleh perasaan jijik dan marah akan orang yang berada di sampingnya. Berani-beraninya ia datang dan menyapanya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, seakan mereka masih bersahabat seperti dulu. Mungkin Naruto memang tengah berusaha untuk sembuh, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi agresifnya di depan orang yang telah menghianatinya itu.

"Kau habis menangis..." Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan yang barusan Sasuke utarakan. _Apa pedulinya?_

"Apa... maumu?" Kali ini Naruto menekankan pertanyaannya. Dia tidak ingin meladeni orang yang sekarang ada di sampingnya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Aku hanya ingin menyapa mantan istriku, tidak boleh?" Sasuke kembali menatap pemandangan di luar. Gelap.

"_Beraninya dia..." _pikir Naruto jengkel. Ia menatap orang di sampingnya dengan pandangan kesal dan jijik. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak merasa takut? Ia tidak setakut waktu ia mencari Menma dan menemukan anaknya berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Kemana semua rasa takutnya? Mungkin karena tidak ada Menma ia merasa lebih aman. Ia merasa tenang jika Menma berada di tempat aman yang jauh dari jangkauan Uchiha Sasuke. Biarlah dia yang menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke. Biarkan anaknya hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

"7 tahun lebih hah?" Sasuke kembali memandangnya, "Kenapa kembali ke Konoha?" Kali ini pandangan Sasuke menusuk membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa? Konoha tempat aku lahir... aku ingin menunjukkan kepada anakku..." Naruto tetap memandang keluar walau Sasuke terus memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Sasuke mengendus kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggunya bersender di bingkai jendela, "Dua hari lalu Sakura terkena _panic attack,_ tahu kenapa?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan santai.

"..."

"Ah... dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tahu..." Sasuke tetap memandangnya, "Namikaze Naruto. Desainer terkenal jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika untuk tinggal di kota kecil seperti Konoha? Menggelikan. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi seperti yang tadi ku bilang aku ke sini untuk anakku!" Naruto menarik nafas, "...dan aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan! Kita hanya bertemu dan saling sapa!"

"... Jadi memang salahmu." Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dasar tidak tahu diri..."

"A...apa? Tidak tahu diri? Justru kamu yang tidak tahu diri! Siapa yang selingkuh ha?! Siapa yang mau menceraikan sebenarnya?! Kamu yang tidak tahu diri. Selama 2 tahun... dua tahun hilang dari hidupku! Itu salahmu!" Berani sekali dia... menyebutnya tidak tahu diri...

"Heh... aku tidak tahu diri? Aku akui kalau aku memang selingkuh, tetapi bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek dan merendahkan.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Anakmu... Menma. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Di seumuran dengan Kyo yang artinya kau juga berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita! Kita itu sama dobe..." Sasuke mengendus pelan. Naruto dapat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang beralih darinya. Sasuke merasa seperti... dihianati?

Naruto memang terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau Sasuke akan menggunakan topik seperti ini, tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ini adalah keuntungan tersendiri untuk Naruto. Jika Sasuke mengira kalau Menma adalah anak dari wanita lain semua yang dia kubur dalam-dalam tidak akan pernah tergali. Memang suatu keberuntungan. Menma akan aman. Sasuke tidak akan tahu akan kenyataan tentang darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Menma. Menma akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Menma adalah anaknya, permatanya, kebanggaannya. Biarlah Sasuke memikirkan hal yang buruk tenangnya. Biarlah dia berspekulasi sendiri dan Naruto tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi kebenaran tersebuh, toh Sasuke juga tidak mau mendengar apa-apa.

"...jangan panggil aku dobe... Uchiha Sasuke-san dan yah... kita memang sama." Naruto menarik nafas, "Karena kita sama seharusnya kita mengesampingkan semua yang sudah berlalu bukan?" Naruto tertawa kecil, "Aku memang berselingkuh darimu, makanya waktu itu aku minta cerai... karena saat itu ibunya Menma hamil. Yah... ternyata kita memang sama ya!" Dengan itu Naruto mengeluarkan senyumannya. Senyuman cerah yang selalu ia tunjukkan kalau ia bahagia.

Saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke tidak merasa bahagia. Dia... merasa... terhina.

* * *

Naruto mengeluh sakit ketika perawat yang ada di depannya itu memberikan alkohol ke pipinya yang bengkak. Rasanya pedih. Apa lagi ketika si perawat itu harus menempelkan kapas besar ke pipinya dengan erat agar rekatannya tidak lepas. Pipi kirinya terasa nyut-nyutan. Ah... warna mulai berubah menjadi biru. Berani sekali dia. Dasar Uchiha brengsek. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah yang keluar dari mulutnya? Dia bahkan tidak menghinanya. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke itu malah menonjok pipinya? Ya, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja meninju pipi kiri Namikaze Naruto di lantai 3 di depan kamar keluarga mereka yang dirawat dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di dalam ruang perawatan. Tidak terima di tonjok begitu saja, Naruto ikut membalas. Malah Naruto memukulnya 2 kali sampai ada beberapa perawat yang tiba-tiba lewat dan menghentikan mereka. Tentu saja Naruto belum merasa puas setelah memukul Sasuke. 2 tahun lamanya yang harus Sasuke bayar dan 2 pukulan bukan sesuatu yang setimpal untuk membayar semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya. Mungkin 20 pukulan, tendangan di perut sebanyak 6, dan 1 tendangan di selangkangan dapat membayar 2 tahun dikhianati itu... mungkin.

"Saya mungkin sudah mengusir anda berdua keluar dari rumah sakit ini jika keluarga anda, Namikaze Naruto bukan pemilik dari rumah sakit ini dan anda, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah donatur terbesar di sini." Dokter itu menghela nafas. Pagi buta seperti ini dan dua orang penting tengah berkelahi di lorong rumah sakit. Jika tiga perawat itu tidak pergi ke lantai 3 mungkin wajah tampan kedua orang itu akan hancur. Namikaze Naruto, lebam di pipi kiri. Uchiha Sasuke, lebam pipi kanan dan rahang yang sedikit bergeser. Dokter itu memang tidak terlalu mengenal keduanya, tetapi dari yang ia ingat saat SMA dulu, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman dekat yang tidak terpisahkan. Seperti jika ada matahari maka ada bulan, jika ada ramen maka ada tomat.

Naruto melempar pandangan marah ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. Naruto menari nafasnya pelan, "Dok, kalau boleh tau ini jam berapa?" Dokter itu memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum membalas, "Jam 4.20, ada apa?" Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya.

"Dok, boleh saya kembali ke atas? Saya ingin ada di dekat kakak saya ketika ia bangun nanti..."

Dokter itu terdiam, "Sudah lebih dari 2 jam setelah operasi. Jika anda ingin masuk ke kamar kakak anda, itu tidak apa." Naruto mendang dokter itu penuh harap, "Arigatou gozaimasu..." Dengan itu Naruto keluar dari ruangan tempat ia dan Sasuke diobati dan langsung berlari ke arah lift.

Sasuke memandang dokter di sampignnya itu dengan pandangan datar dan dokter itu dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Informasi rumah sakit adalah informasi rahasia Uchiha-san." Sasuke tetap memandang dokter itu dengan datar dan akhirnya dokter itu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"... tengah malah tadi Namikaze Kurama di larikan ke rumah sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan tidak jauh dari Konoha dan sekarang ia dirawat di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan istri anda." Mau apa dia? Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pergi begitu saja jika belum menerima apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Uchiha-san." Dokter itu pergi dan berlalu melewati pintu putih yang dapat dibuka dari dua arah meninggalakan Sasuke yang diam dalam lamunannya.

"... Jadi... si rubah hebat terjatuh dari tebing hah?" Sasuke menyeringai.

* * *

Hitam. Gelap. Entah sudah berapa lama Kurama berada di tempat ini. Ia terlalu takut untuk menggapai apa yang ada di depannya. Seperti berada di kehampaan. Ini pasti ulah Kyuubi brengsek itu. Satu hal yang ia yakin... dia berada di atas kasur dan telanjang, tunggu itu dua. Kurama masih dapat bersyukur karena keberadaan sehelai kain lembut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tempat gelap itu terasa lembab dan dingin dan sehelai kain itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap tubuhnya dan dari yang ia tebak bahan kain itu adalah sutra. Tempat itu terlalu sunyi, berkali-kali ia berteriak memanggil siapa saja, siapa pun, berkali-kali... tidak ada jawaban dan yang menantinya hanya kesunyian. Apakah ini hukuman untuknya dari tuhan karena ia selalu berbuat jahat kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya? Ataukah ini hukuman dari Kyuubi karena ia tidak mengacuhkannya? Ataukah isi kepala bermain dengan dirinya? Jujur saja sebenarnya Kurama ingin menangis, sedikit, hanya sedikit. Terakhir kali ia mengalami situasi seperti ini adalah saat-saat ia SMA. Saat itu orang-orang yang dendam dengannya karena sering ia jahili mengurungnya di dalam gudang sekolah yang gelap dan sempit jika saja... jika saja orang itu tidak menyelamatkannya... mungkin... saat itu dia hampir menangis dan dia ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tetapi harga dirinya tidak memperbolehkannya. Saat itu di dalam gudang yang gelap hanya ada dirinya dan... Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang terus mencoba untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang dingin. Kalau bukan karena orang itu... orang yang menolongnya...

"_Kenapa kamu nggak minta tolong? Teriak kek, apa gitu?!" Orang yang berada di depannya itu memandangnya dengan kesal. Rambut hitam yang biasanya terkuncir dengan rapi sekarang terlihat berantakan. Beberapa helai keluar dari ikatannya. Seragam putih yang orang itu kenakan juga terlihat kotor, seperti... habis berkelahi._

"_Bukan urusan lo! Terserang gue mau minta tolong atau nggak! Gue nggak butuh elo!" Tentu saja sifat keras kepala dan harga diri tinggi yang dimiliki Namikaze Kurama membuat perasaan besyukur karena telah di tolong terhimpit oleh keegoisannya. Kurama tidak ingin mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia sangat bersyukur oleh kedatangan orang di depannya itu. Dia sangat bersyukur karena orang itu yang datang dan bukannya orang lain._

"_Jadi gitu? Kalo aja gue nggak sengaja denger rencana mereka mungkin aja elo bakal terkurung di sini ampe besok! Atau entah sampe kapan!" Orang itu membentaknya. Kurama tahu kalau orang itu khawatir, tetapi yah... harga diri seorang Namikaze Kurama selalu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan orang yang berada di depannya._

"_Nggak usah lebay napa? Gue bisa aja nelepon keluarga gue!" Tidak. Baterai teleponnya sudah habis sebelum ia di kurung di dalam gudang itu._

"_Oh gitu? Lo nggak butuh bantuan nih? Ya udah... gue mau pulang." Orang itu beranjak pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Kurama sendiri..._

"_Itachi! Ja... jangan..." Kurama memegang tangan orang yang ia panggi dengan Itachi tersebut. Mencoba untuk menahan orang itu lebih lama, "...Ma...maaf." Ia telan harga diri itu bulat-bulat hanya untuk orang yang ada di depannya. Tidak apalah untuk sekarang toh hanya ada mereka berdua..._

Sialan... dia malah mengingat masa lalu yang tidak perlu diingat. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal seperti itu sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana dirinya sendiri berada. Kurama mencoba untuk tenang, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan ia baringkan tubuhnya di kasur tempatnya berada, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Ia pejamkan matanya, sama saja, gelap. Ia berfikir dalam diam dan gelap... mencoba merasakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, seperti hembusan hangat yang barusan bertiup di tengkuk lehernya. Tunggu... dari mana angin itu berasal? Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Perlahan Kurama membuka matanya dan di depan wajahnya terdapat dua mata merah menyala yang menyambutnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan sekitarnya menjadi terang. Kurama mengalihakan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia tengah berada tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan, di atas kasur dengan jeruji-jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Ruangan itu memanjang dengan lilin di setiap dindingnya. Lilin itu menyala satu-persatu menuju sebuah singgahsana yang besar. Singgahsana... yang terbuat dari tulang-benulang manusia. Tidak... bukan hanya itu... singgahsana itu... berlumuran dengan darah. Tempat apa ini?

Tawa menggema dalam ruangan itu dan Kurama sekali lagi harus melihat ke arah mata merah menyala yang selalu menghantui hidupnya itu, tetapi sekarang Kurama bukan hanya harus berhadapan dengan mata merah itu. Ia juga harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran... Kyuubi. Pria di depannya itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, lebih berotot ketimbang tubuhnya yang ramping dengan sedikit otot dan yah... Kurama dapat melihat semua itu di balik kimono tebal berwarna merah dengan bordiran emas bergambar rubah dengan ekor 9 di hutan yang pria di depannya pakai. Sepertinya pria di depannya itu juga lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak seperti rambutnya yang pirang kemerahan, pria di depannya ini memiliki rambut merah... _ginger_. Kulitnya lebih gelap dibandingkan Kurama yang memiliki kulit putih. Giginya... pria itu tersenyum lebar, giginya... tajam. Kedua tangan pria itu menjulur, meraih pundaknya. Kuku-kuku tajamnya mencengkram pundak Kurama... pedih. Wajah mereka mirip, tetapi pria di depannya itu memiliki bentuk wajah yang lebih maskulin. Pandangan matanya juga tajam, seperti menusuk langsung ke matamu, mengetahui segala rahasiamu, keinginanmu, hasrat terpendammu... tidak salah lagi... pria di depannya ini pasti Kyuubi. Semua ciri-cirinya cocok... tampan dengan tubuh yang besar hanya cocok untuk makhluk sombong seperti Kyuubi.

"Kau suka?" Kyuubi menyeringai di depannya, "Saat semua ini berakhir dan kau jatuh ke tanganku tempat ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu... di sisiku... dalam kurungan ini... hahahaha." Tawa... yang mengerikan.

Kurama berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi pada pundaknya, "Le... lepas!" Usahanya percuma. Pundaknya makin terasa perih. Kuku-kuku tajam itu terus masuk ke dalam dagingnya.

"Ssstt... ssstt... Kurama... jangan seperti itu," Kyuubi memajukan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan menjilat bagian belakang daun telinga Kurama, "Ku yakinkan padamu... kau tidak ingin anak buahku mendengar suara manusia... ah bukan... suara jiwa manusia yang terlepas dari tubuhnya... hahahaha." Di sela suara tawa yang makin lama makin menggelegar itu Kyuubi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kurama dengan paksa . Kedua pundaknya mengelurkan darah. Tangan kanan Kyuubi membuka paska kedua kakinya. Kedua tangan Kurama di tahan oleh tangan kiri Kyuubi yang kuat membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kurama terlihat rentan di bawah pandangan merendahkan Kyuubi yang terus mengintai seluk beluk tubuhnya.

Sembari menyeringai Kyuubi sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Kurama, "Kurama... ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan." Sakit... sakit... hanya itu yang dapat Kurama rasakan ketika Kyuubi menancapkan taring tajamnya ke leher jenjangnya.

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Hanya ada bunyi mesin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto lelah dan mengantuk ditambah rasa sakit di pipinya yang di sebabkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Berani sekali Sesuke memukulnya... yang selingkuh siapa yang kena pukul juga siapa. Apa alasannya memuluk Naruto? Naruto hanya mengakui kalau dia juga selingkuh walalupun sebenarnya dia tidak, untuk apa Sasuke memukulnya? Bukan berarti Sasuke marah karena Naruto berkata kalau ia selingkuh bukan? Lucu. Sangat lucu dan hal itu datang dari orang yang 7 tahun lalu berkata kalau dia menganggap Naruto hanya sebagai teman ranjang. Setelah 2 tahun menikah... kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Sasuke bilang kalau dia tidak mencintai Naruto? Seharusnya kalau Sasuke memang tidak mencintainya... Sasuke seharusnya tidak melamarnya. Naruto yakin saat itu Sasuke melamarnya karena ingin membina hubungan baik di antara perusahaan mereka, tetapi merekakan sahabat? Keluarga mereka juga sahabat... kenapa harus menghancurkan hubungan yang telah lama dibina seperti itu? Hanya dengan kata cerai... Naruto bersyukur ia menangkap basah Sakuran dan Sasuke malam itu, Naruto sebenarnya juga bersyukur pada Sasuke... Sasuke telah memberinya Menma, oh dan sangat bersyukurnya dia karena Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menceraikannya dengan cepat karena tanpa hal itu Sasuke akan tahu keberadaan Menma dan Menma harus memilih di antara kedua orang tuanya. Betapa hancurnya hatinya jika Menma nantinya akan memilih Sasuke ketimbang dirinya.

Ah... Tangan kiri kakaknya bergerak sedikit. Tidak hanya tangan kakaknya. Mata kakaknya terpejam erat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti kehabisan nafas. Naruto memperhatikan kakaknya dengan seksama. Kaki kakaknya bergerak tidak karuan. Naruto dapat mendengar suara nafas tertahan keluar dari bibir kakaknya. Kakanya menangis. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya, membuat wajahnya basah. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Naruto dapat mendengar igauan kakaknya yang terus berkata lepas... lepas... seperti sedang diserang. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya. Dia ingin memanggil dokter, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Naruo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menampar pipi kiri Kurama dengan keras membuat Kurama membuka matanya dengan paksa. Naruto menatap Kurama yang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan mata terbuka yang membulat. Pandangan kakaknya kosong dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat di antara mereka Kurama memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Air mata masih keluar dari mata kakaknya, wajahnya memerah, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Naruto...? air..." Dengan cepat Naruto bergerak mengambil gelas yang terletak di samping dispenser, mengisinya dengan air dan memberikannya kepada kakaknya. Naruto juga memberikan tissue kepada kakaknya untuk mengelap air mata yang masih saja turun dari mata Kurama.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Kurama hanya meliriknya sambil meminum airnya dengan pelan, "Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" Kurama terdiam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di... dimana?" Naruto yakin kalau kakaknya itu tidak dapat berbicara dalam satu kalimat lengkap. Suara kakaknya terdengar parau. Kakaknya masih lelah dan dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memerah dia terlihat rentan... seperti habis melakukan hubungan sexual. Apa yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini... kakaknya baru saja sadar dan dia sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh.

"Ini Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kakak kecelakaan waktu berkendara dalam perjalanan ke sini... kakak kehilangan banyak darah. Sudah lebih dari empat jam kakak ada di sini." Jelas Naruto pelan. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan dan ketakutan. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari seperi orang gugub.

"Gue... gue mau pulang..." Naruto tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti itu. Sangat rentan dan rapuh. Tidak pernah. Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa yang terkuat pun dapat jatuh dari singgahsananya. Naruto mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Kurama dan meletakkannya kembali di samping dispenser. Naruto dapat melihat kelopak mata kakaknya yang berusaha untuk tetap terbuka. Seperti menolak untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Apa yang kakaknya mimpikan barusan? Kurama terlihat ketakutan dan tidak pernah dalam kehidupan Namikaze Naruto selama ini melihat Namikaze Kurama dalam keadaan ketakutan. Seperti hewan yang sedang diburu.

"Tidurlah... aku ada di sini..." Naruto menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan lembut berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya kalau semua baik-baik saja... tidak apa... dia akan selalu ada di sisi kakaknya untuk membangunkannya di saat mimpi buruk menyerang.

Dan yakin yang membuat Namikaze Naruto tetap tinggal, dan kesungguhan yang membuat Namikaze Naruto tetap berdiri.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Pikirannya kosong. Sebenarnya di keluar dari kamar kakaknya tadi untuk mencari dokter. Memang berlawanan dengan janjinya pada Kurama, tetapi mau apa dia? Dokter adalah orang yang paling Kurama butuhkan saat ini. Kali ini dia sadar... keluarganya yang tegar, keluarganya yang kuat, keluarganya... adalah hal terapuh yang pernah ada. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kakaknya yang kuat, keras kepala, dan selalu tegar itu dapat terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena mimpi buruk. Saat itu Naruto tahu kalau keluarganya sudah hancur dari bagian dalam. Naruto yakin kakaknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia harus menegarkan dirinya... dan Menma dan mungkin kakaknya juga. Naruto dari dulu Kurama selalu memendam rasa sakitnya sendiri dan tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada siapun bahkan padannya dan Naruto kira hal itu adalah bentuk kekuatan yang kakaknya miliki. Dia salah. Itu bukan bentuk kekuatan... itu bentuk ketakutan.

"Ah... Tuan Namikaze?" Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dokter yang tadi menangani kakaknya... dan kalau Naruto perhatikan dia sudah berakhir di lantai 1.

"Ada apa? Apakah pipi anda masih sakit?" Dokter itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah... pipi saya baik-baik saja dan ah... dokter, kakak saya tadi sudah terbangun well... bukan terbagun sih..."

Dokter itu menatapnya bingung, "Maksud anda?"

"Kakak saya barusan seperti mengalami mimpi buruk jadi... saja menggunakan 'sedikit' paksaan untuk membangunkannya..." Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Sekarang kakak saya kembali tertidur di kamarnya..." Naruto memandang dokter itu. Dokter itu ikut memandangnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan memeriksa keadaan kakak anda dan Tuan Namikaze..."

Dokter itu tetap menatapnya, "Ya?"

"Istirahatlah. Pulanglah sebentar dan beristirahat, anda membutuhkannya." Naruto menatap dokter itu sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Dia memang lelah... sangat lelah. Naruto melihat dokter itu berjalan melewatinya. Perlahan ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Konohamaru untuk mengabarkannya tentang keadaan Kurama. Konohamaru berkata kalau Menma sedang tidur di kamarnya dan dia tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Menma lebih lama. Naruto tentu saja berterimakasih kepadanya. Naruto melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya, 06.20. dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk pulang kerumah dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu sarapan dan kembali ke rumah sakit atau dia bisa sarapan di rumah sakit. Tidak... dia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit.

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari masuk perlahan ke sela-sela kelopak matanya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Menma memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dimana ia? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri Menma tidak menyadari seorang pria yang masuk ke kamar itu. Pria dengan rambut coklat gelap itu memandangnya perlahan. Butuh beberapa detik dari Menma untuk menyadari kalau dirinya sedang ditatap. Ia mengutuk pelan dirinya, pagi memang bukan waktu primanya. Begitu Menma melihat pria yang menatapnya itu dia baru ingat kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar ini, lebih tepatnya kamar pamannya yaitu Konohamaru.

"Sudah bangun keponakan?" Pamannya tersenyum ceria sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Paman... ini jam berapa?" Suaranya terdengar lemas.

"Hm? Hampir jam 8... kenapa?" Menma beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai mengusap-usap matanya.

"...jam 9 aku ada janji main bola... tapi Paman Kurama sedang dirawat..."

"Menma dengar ya, kamu itu masih anak-anak. Bermainlah sepuasnya. Kalau ada sesuatu paman akan langsung menjemputmu."

"Tapi pa-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian... sekarang kamu ganti baju dulu. Paman sudah membawakan baju ganti dari rumah. Setelah itu kamu sarapan dibawah, nanti paman yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat kamu janjian. Begitu kamu selesai main, kamu bisa pergi ke rumah sakit."

Menma menatap pamannya dengan ragu, tetapi senyum yang Konohamaru keluarkan meyakinkan hatinya.

"-Menma mau dijemput jam berapa?"

"Jemput jam 10.30 aja."

Suara teriakan kecil mewarnai pertandingan bola kecil-kecilan antar anak kompleks tersebut. Terdengar canda tawa dari arah lapangan dan sorak-sorakan dari beberapa anak yang menonton. Di sana semua dapat melihat Namikaze Menma yang sedang menendang bolanya ke arah gawang lawan, tetapi sayangnya bola yang ia tendang terlalu tinggi sehingga bola itu terkena ujung besi dari gawang dan kembali mental ke arah lapangan. Untung saja bola berhasil diamankan oleh Rei. Menma yang melihat hal itu bersorak kecil, gila... walaupun tampang bagai kappa kelindes becak Rei tetap jago dalam bermain bola. Eits tunggu dulu, sorakan kecil Menma berubah menjadi posisi siaga karena Rei ternyata mengoper bolanya ke arah Menma. Kali ini Menma mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Teman-teman se timnya menghadang lawan yang ingin merebut bola darinya. Menma berlari ke arah gawang kali ini agak dekat sedikit. Ia melirik kecil jam tanggannya... sebentar lagi waktu bertanding selesai dan dengan kekuatan yang pas dan konsentrasi yang wwoww Menma berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke dalam gawang.

"Yeah Menma!" Rei berteriak kencang sambil berlari ke arah dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan gerkaan tubuh yang lentur, menjijikkan. Bukan hanya Rei teman-teman yang lain juga menyorakinya yah... walaupun hasil pertandingannya seri. Tanpa usaha yang begitu besar Menma dapat menghindari pelukan super aneh dari Rei.

"Teganya kau Menma!" Air mata lebay ke luar dari mata Rei yang sedang tergeletak di tanah. Menma memandangnya dengan pandangan, dasar-kau-makhluk-menjijikkan.

Dengan satu tangan yang terjulur, Menma membantu Rei berdiri.

"Kau masih mau main habis ini?" Tanya Menma.

Rei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ayahku akan menjemputku. Aku harus membantu di restoran."

"Pamanku juga akan menjemputku 20 menit lagi-"

"Oh Menma!" Rei tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan mata yang bulat.

"Kemarin aku cerita ke ayahku kalau aku bertemu dengan anaknya Namikaze Naruto terus ayahku bilang kalau ayahku dan ayahnya Menma itu beteman dari SD sampe SMA. Ayahnya Menma ketua club Karate dan ayahku ketua dari club Taekwondo jadi mereka sering bertanding untuk ngetes kemampuan masing-masing."

Kesempatan. Ini kesempatan baik. Jika ayahnya Rei dan papanya kenalan dan sahabat berarti ayahnya Rei mungkin tahu hubungan papanya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Penyelidikan _time. _Ada yang aneh dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha dan inilah saatnya Menma mengungkapkan semuanya. Informasi adalah hal pertama yang ia butuhkan. Mungkin dia juga harus bertanya kepada Hinata. Kalau tidak salah nama belakangnya Hyuuga dan dari informasi yang Menma dapatkan di internet, keluarga Hyuuga juga memiliki peranan penting dalam pembangunan Konoha dan jika ia ingat perkataan egois yang keluar dari bibir Kyo... harus berkumpul dengan anak-anak dari penerus clan.

"Rei... nanti kalo ada ayahmu aku mau ngobrol bentar dengannya ya?"

Rei menatap Menma pelan, "Ok-"

"Rei anakku yang kucintai sebesar gunung krakatau!" Seluruh anak yang ada di taman itu termasuk Menma menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Banyak dari menerekan yang berbisik-bisik.

"Ayah Rei..."

"Ah iya... paman aneh itu."

"Hei aneh gitu dia pelatih taekwondoku tau!"

"Tetap saja menjijikkan."

Menma setuju dengan semua bisikan mereka. Pria yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar kelihatan menjijikkan. Bahkan tampang Rei lebih baik dari pada ayahnya yang mengenakan jumper hijau ketat.

* * *

Menma menggandeng tangan pamannya dalam diam. Setelah pamannya menjemputnya habis bermain bola, pamannya mengantarnya pulang ke rumah untuk setidaknya mandi dan mengambil pakaian ganti yang fresh yang tidak dilumuri keringat dan tanah. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kurama sekaligus melihat keadaan Naruto yang berjaga di rumah sakit. Keadaan rumah sakit terlihat damai yah mungkin karena ini memang rumah sakit dan keadaan memang harus selalu damai dan Menma tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang percakapan yang dia miliki dengan ayahnya Rei.

"Menma... paman ke lobby dulu ya." Konohamaru menunjuk meja lobby, "Tadi malam berkas Kak Kurama belum diurus sepenuhnya, Menma tahukan jalan ke kamarnya Kak Kurama? Kalau tahu jalan duluan saja."

Menma mengangguk, tentu saja ia tahu jalan ke kamar pamannya. Walaupun itu malam dan gelap, tetapi yang sekarang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah semua hal yang ayahnya Rei katakan padanya. Menma meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah lift masih dengan perkataan ayahnya Rei dalam benaknya. Ada yang aneh dan Menma bersumpah untuk membongkar semua rahasia yang papanya simpan darinya. Keanehan yang mencurigakan dan membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"_Wah! kau anaknnya Naruto-kun ya? Kenalkan aku Rock Lee!"_

"_nggak Rocker sekalian?" Batin Menma miris melihat penampilan ayah dari temannya._

"_Iya paman. Namikaze Menma, Yoroshiku." Menma sedikit membungkuk._

"_Kamu mirip dengan Naruto-kun ya, hahaha! Aku jadi ingat waktu SD seperti ini... Naruto selalu bermain dengan Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan. Mereka bertiga memang best friend yang tidak terpisahkan, hahaha. Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze juga selalu akrab!"_

"_...Best friend?"_

"_Hmn? Kau tidak tahu? Naruto-kun tidak pernah bercerita padamu? Yah... dulu ayahmu sangat menyukai Sakura-chan, kau tahu yang manakan?" Menma mengangguk, "Tapi... Sakura-chan hanya menyukai Sasuke-san. Ayahmu sih terima-terima saja toh Sasuke dari SD sampai sekarang masih menjadi pria terpopuler. Hahaha aku jadi ingat kalau saat itu aku juga suka dengan Sakura-chan."_

"_Ayah selingkuh!" Teriak Rei._

"_Tunggu... paman bilang mereka best friend... lalu apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Banyak yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka bertiga. Seperti sahabat sejati yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kalau tidak salah saat itu ayahmu sudah lama melupakan Sasura-chan... katanya menghabiskan tenaga. Kalau tidak salah saat itu adalah masa-masa angkatan kita sedang memutuskan jalan mana yang harus ditempuh untuk kuliah. Ayahmu, Sasuke-san, dan Sakura-chan mengambil jurusan manajemen. Kalau tidak salah waktu umur kami 19 tahunan, Ayahmu dan Sasuke-san tinggal bersama di salah satu kediaman Uchiha yang ada di Tokyo. Tentu saja karena mereka telah di latih dalam pembelajaran bisnis dari perusahaan kedua orang tua mereka, ayahmu dan Sasuke-san Sudah bekerja di perusahaan mereka masing-masing sebagai CFO. Saat itu Sakura-chan juga sudah magang di perusahaan Sasuke-san sebagai sekertarisnya, karena Sakura-chan terlahir dengan kepintaran dan kecakapan natural. Aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang ini padamu Menma, tetapi ada gossip tentang ayahmu dan Sasuke-san di angkatan kami..."_

"_Maksudnya? Tidak apa paman... cerita saja."_

"_Kau jangan marah ya... ini cuma gossip aneh waktu SMA yang disampaikan oleh anak-anak perempuan fujoshi di angkatan kami. Saat itu ada dua orang yang melihat... kata mereka berdua, mereka melihat ayahmu tengah... bagaimana aku bilangnya ya... tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke-san. Mereka bercerita ke kelompok fujoshi mereka yang akhirnya mnyebarkan rumor ini hampir ke seluruh sekolah, tapi rumor itu ditentang habis-habisan oleh ayahmu, Sasuke-san, dan Sakura-chan._

"_...oh... terus paman... apakah ada sesuatu... hal lain... yang terjadi?"_

"_...Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti... semuanya terasa baik-baik saja dan tiba-tiba Naruto-kun berhenti kuliah beberapa hari saat masuk dia langsung mengundurkan diri. Menghilang bersama semua Namikaze dan beberapa tahun kemudian dia mungcul di TV sebagai desainer terkenal dan berhenti dari kedudukannya di perusahaan Namikaze."_

"_Benarkah? Hanya itu?"_

"_...waktu ayahmu absen beberapa hari dari kampus... Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan juga ikut absen. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, tetapi ayahmu yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari kuliah dan menghilang... Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan kembali ke kehidupan mereka seperti semula dan... tiba-tiba mereka menikah dan tiba-tba saja Kyo lahir. Banyak yang berkata kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka bertiga, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti bukan? Bisa kau bilang di angkatan kami banyak yang menikah waktu sedang kuliah, ada yang sudah hamil sebelum menikah dan banyak yang bilang kalau Sakura-chan juga begitu... tunggu... apa yang aku ceritakan padamu? Kamu ini masih kecil! Kenapa mulutku tidak berhenti!"_

"_tenang saja paman... umurku mungkin masih 7 tahun tapi mentalku umur 14 dan-" belum sempat ia meneruskan kalimatnya pamannya memanggilnnya._

* * *

Sekarang Menma benar- benar yakin bahwa kecurigaan di dalam dirinya itu bukan cuma firasat yang dapat langsung diabaikan. Papanya menyimpan sesuatu bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dan bukannya paman Kurama tengah melawan habis-habisan semua orang yang mendukung perusahaan Uchiha yang bekerja dalam perusahaan Namikaze. Kalau mereka dulu _"best friend"_ seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya Rei kenapa sekarang Namikaze memutuskan hubungannya dengan Uchiha secara sepihak? Bukankah mereka adalah dua keluarga yang "akrab" ? Dari yang diceritakan ayahnya Rei kemungkinan nyonya Uchiha sekarang hamil di luar nikah... berarti Menma juga anak yang lahir di luar nikah. Mungkin saja ibunya berasal dari Konoha, karena tibak mungkin papanya yang pindah ke Amerika tiba-tiba langsung memiliki anak. Mungkin saja papanya yang sudah melupakan Sakura menyukai perempuan lain dan perempuan itu... adalah ibunya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jika papanya memang menyukai ibunya papanya akan bercerita kepadanya tentang ibunya dan bukannya Menma peduli atau apa, tetapi Menma memang tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan sosok ibu di dalam hidupnya. Papanya telah melengkapi semuanya, ibu, ayah, semuanya. Satu hal yang masih mengganjal di Menma. Gossip tentang papanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak mau sembarang menuduh, tetapi tidak mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja bercerita tentang apa yang dia lihat setidaknya dia perlu satu orang lagi dan yang melihat tentang hal ciuman itu ada dua orang. Fujoshi pula. Mungkin ada sesuatu kecelakaan yang membuat papanya terlihat tengah berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Fujoshikan memang begitu, hal kecil dibesar-besarkan, tetapi tetap saja... apakah gadis-gadis itu tidak sadar kalau yang mereka gossipkan itu adalah Namikaze dan Uchiha, tidak pasti mereka tahu dan yang mereka lihat adalah... kebenaran... Mereka berdua mungkin melihat papanya dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berciuman atau hanya kecelakaan kecil dan mereka tahu kalau yang tengah berciuman itu Namikaze dan Uchiha, dan "_best friend_" yang katanya tidak terpisahkan...tidak, bukan... papanya bukan gay. Apalagi gay dengan Uchiha, tidak mungkin.

Luka horizontal di perut papanya... Menma selalu mengira kalau luka itu adalah kecelakaan, tetapi jika dia ingat-ingat lagi luka seperti itu hanya bisa di dapat oleh sayatan pisau yang sangat dalam dan dari pikiran tergilanya kadang dia berpikir kalau pamannyalah yang melakukan hal itu kepada papanya demi nama sains. Tunggu... kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan tentang luka itu? Menma sampai di delam lift. Pemikiran dan spekulasinya yang lama itu terhentikan saat ia menekan tobol untuk naik ke lantai tiga dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika orang yang menyambutnya di balik pintu lift itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah terkejut, tidak mungkin seperempat. Pria sombong... dari awal Menma memang tidak pernah menyukainya.

Menma tahu luka apa itu ketika ia melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan. Alisnya ia naikkan dan... ada apa dengan pipinya? Terlihat bengkak. Menma melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk tetap diam di depan lift itu. Uchiha Sasuke... apakah dia tahu?

Semuanya sudah terlukis di kepala Menma... papanya yang ternyata memang gay dan ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tinggal bersama saat kuliah dan dari yang dapat Menma tebak Sasuke selingkuh dengan Sakura. Sakura hamil di luar nikah dan Sasuke memutuskan papanya dan jika spekulasinya salah mungkin saja papanya sebenarnya juga selingkuh dari Sasuke dan memilikinya, tidak papanya bukan orang kejam yang suka mengkhianati, tetapi jika hal itu tidak terjadi... mungkin hal mustahil yang terpikir di pikiran Menma kali ini ada benarnya. Oleh suatu kekuasaan ajaib yang dimiliki dunia, papanya hamil anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan memilikinya, tetapi sepertinya sebelum papanya mengetahui semua itu Sakura sudah keburu hamil dan Sasuke memutuskan papanya. Papanya yang patah hati pindah bersama nenek, kakek, dan pamannya ke Amerika dan mungkin saja mengetahui keadaannya itu di Amerika... dan luka di perutnya itu adalah hasil dari operasi cesar. Pamannya dendam dengan Uchiha dan langsung memutuskan hubungan perusahaan secara sepihak membuat Uchiha-Uchiha itu marah. Tunggu... kalau begitu Menma memang bersaudara dengan Kyo... apakah Uchiha di depannya ini tahu tentang kebenaran semua ini?

Menma memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang ikut memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"_Tidak apa jika dia tidak tahu, aku juga tidak ingin punya ayah sepertinya." _batin Menma.

Menma tahu ada hal yang kurang dari hipotesanya, tetapi hari ini cukup. Hanya ini. Jika semua hal ini masuk ke dalam kepalanya sekaligus, dia mungkin akan kehilangan akalnya. Dia juga tidak boleh langsung berjalan dan berkata kepada papanya, "Aku tahu papa adalah ibuku!" tentu saja dia tidak dapat melakukannya. Pertama dia harus mengumpulkan semua bukti baru ia dapat menghadapi ayahnya yang mungkin saja nantinya akan menangis dan menyebutnya durhaka atau mungkin papanya akan menangis sambil meminta maaf atas kebohongan yang selama ini disajikan di depannya. Sejujurnya Menma lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu semua permasalahan ini. Kenapa harus pindah ke Jepang dan kenapa harus Konoha? Apakah papanya memang ingin memberitahukan semua kebenaran itu di Konoha ataukah ini semua hanyalah kebetulan yang tiba-tiba lewat di depannya. Pindah - curiga dengan papanya - mencari kebenaran - bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang ternyata berbagi darah - dan menemukan sebuah kebenaran yang dapat mengguncang jiwa seorang anak. Dia beruntung karena terlahir dengan otak yang memiliki kapasitas berlebih.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tentu saja nada malas harus dia berikan kepada orang di depannya ini. Orang itu bahkan sudah berani menatapnya dengan pandangan sombong, beraninya... bahkan dengan wajah boyok seperti itu.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tangan anda?"

"kau... aku dengar kau dekat dengan Kyo?"

"Tidak juga."

"Dengarkan aku, Menma. Jika ada hal yang terjadi pada Kyo, kau yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang kucari."

"Hmn? Aku? Bukan teman-temannya dari penerus clan itu?"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku hah? Kyo mulai bertingkah aneh dan kau yang aku salahkan. Sejak kedatanganmu kemari semua hal aneh menimpa keluargaku. Aku yakin ayahmu telah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

"Dengan segala hormat Uchiha-san, ayah saya tidak pernah bercerita tentang semua orang yang ada di Konoha kecuali keluarganya."

"Cih begitukah?" wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, "Kuperingatkan padamu, bersikap baiklah pada Kyo." Masih memegang pundak Menma, seperti tidak mau melepaskan.

Menma yang mulai merasa jengkel atau sudah ingin meledak melepaskan tangan Sasuke di pundaknya dengan paksa, "Maaf Uchiha-san, saya lebih suka berjalan melawan angin." Dengan itu Menma berjalan, pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke diam di depan lift sambil memandangnya berlalu. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan pria itu masih memperhatikannya, dia tahu, pandangan itu sangat menusuk dan membuatnya merasa seperti mangsa.

Masih dalam pikirannya Menma berjalan ke arah kamar pamannya, kalau tidak salah nomor 302. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan masih terus berenang dalam benaknya. Tidak mungkin selakali kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu ayahnya, mereka tidak mirip, sangat tidak mirip dan betapa menyebalkannya pria itu bahkan dengan wajah bonyoknya. Memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dia dan pria itu memiliki satu darah membuatnya mual, tapi jika itu benar papanya memang gay. Sebenarnya Menma juga tidak memiliki masalah kalau papanya gay, tetapi pilihannya itu loh yang membuat Menma ingin berteriak kepada dunia kalau ayahnya itu bodoh. Yah... sekali lagi anak durhaka. Apalagi memikirkan fakta bahwa dia adalah anak di luar nikah dan papanyalah yang telah melahirkannya, well sebenarnya dokter yang telah melahirkannya, papanyakan cesar, tetapi tetap saja. Mungkin dia terbiasa dengan tingkah papanya yang keibuan, tetapi apakah suatu hari nanti dia harus memanggil papanya dengan sebutan ibu? Atau mama?

"Ah, Menma!" Menma mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Ternyata dia sudah berada di dalam kamar pamannya. Ada dua orang... yang satu orang dewasa dan satunya lagi seorang anak kecil. Sepertinya mereka ayah dan anak, tetapi ada yang aneh dengan orang dewasanya. Dia... dia mengenakan topeng oranye yang berbentuk spiral, coat berwarna hitam yang panjang dan sarung tangan hitam. Sangat mencurigakan.

Menma menggangguk ke arah papanya dan kedua orang asing yang ada di depannya.

"Oh ya perkenalkan, ini anakku Menma." Papanya memperkenalkannya sambil tersenyum dan ada apa dengan wajah papanya? Jangan bilang kalau dia habis berkelahi dengan Uchiha Sasuke makanya mereka berdua bonyok seperti itu. Pakaiannya juga berbeda dari yang tadi malam ia pakai. Ayahnya kali ini memakai pakaian yang lebih santai, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan saat berada di Amerika. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna jingga dengan gambar spiral di depannya dan celana jeans pendek yang sampai di pertengahan pahanya dan memeluk bokongnya dan untuk melengkapi semuanya, ayahnya memakai jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang tidak dikancing dan panjangnya sampai ke lututnya. Menma tahu kalau Konoha itu panas, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau papanya itu orang yang suka berpakaian panas.

"Namikaze Menma, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Ah, aku Obito dan ini anakku Shisui." Oke mungkin suara orang di depannya ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan suara yang Menma banyangkan.

Menma menatap pria itu dan seperti pria itu balas menatapnya juga, "Kau pasti berpikir kenapa penampilanku mencurigakan bukan?" pria itu tertawa kecil, "_Actually_, aku memiliki luka di tubuh bagian kananku, aku yakin banyak orang yang tidak akan suka melihatnya jadi ku tutupi saja!" Dan... oke... orang ini kelewat ceria.

Menma memperhatikan anak pria itu yang memegang bouque bunga, lily tepatnya, white lily. Menma mengira Shisui akan memberikan bouque itu kepada ayahnya, tetapi tidak. Shisui berjalan mendekati pamannya yang sedang tertidur dan menaruhnya di atas dada pamannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah ayahnya.

"Menma... Shisui dan ayahnyalah yang menolong pamanmu dari kecelakaan tadi malam. Kalau tidak ada mereka mungkin... terimakasih atas semua yang kalian lakukan." Ah... papanya menangis.

Menma dapat merasakan senyum dalam topeng pria itu, "Tidak apa, sudah tugas kami untuk menolong. Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dul-"

"Ah jangan! Tinggallah sebentar!"

"Maaf... sebenarnya sudah 12 tahun aku pindah dari Konoha dan ini pertama kalinya aku kembali. Sebenarnya aku ini psikolog dan aku memiliki klinik di London, tetapi aku dapat telepon dari teman satu kampus yang ada di Tokyo. Dia meminta bantuanku untuk membantu rumah sakit ini. Jadi aku harus mengurus rumah dan keperluanku, pekerjaan-pekerjaanku baruku di sini dan mengurus kepindahan sekolah anakku. Sekarang dia naik kelas 6!"

"oh..."

"dan... aku juga ingin menengok teman lama." Obito berjalan ke arah paman Kurama dan mengelus rambutnya, "Aku tau orang ini suka berkendara sambil ngebut, tapi aku tidak tau kalau semua ini akan terjadi padanya... cepat sembuh Kurama."

"Oh, dan ini!" Pria itu menyerahkan sebuat kartu pada ayahnya, "Ku bilangkan kalau aku psikolog, kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kurama, kau telepon saja aku."

Menma ingin melihat tulisan yang ada di balik kartu nama itu karena kartu nama itu membuat papanya membatu, "Ka-kau... kau Uchiha?"

Obito tertawa kecil, "Yah... bisa dibilang aku adalah Uchiha yang dibuang. Hahaha aku tidak akan keget jika namaku telah dihapus dari silsilah da warisan keluarga!"

Papanya memandang Obito dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Dan kalau ada masalah, telepon aku!" Mereka berdua pergi melewati pintu... dengan cepat.

"...hmn... Naruto? Bocah?"

"Kakak!"

"Paman!"

"Aku mau air..." Suara pamannya terdengar parau... terlalu parau. Ternyata papanya sudah menyiapkan air dan langsung memberikannya kepada pamannya. Pamannya pucat... sangat pucat, seperti mayat.

"Kak Naruto, Menma... Kak Kurama!" Tentu saja pamannya, Knohamaru harus masuk secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghambur ke arah Kurama begitu melihatnya sadar.

"KAKAK SUDAH SADAR!" dan terjadilah pertumpahan air mata, "hiks... hiks... aku takut kak... kakak bahkan tidak mendengarkan teriakanku waktu aku berusaha memanggil nama kakak... kenapa kak! KENAPA?!"

"Konohamasru... mendekatlah sedikit." maka mendekatlah ia, "Lebih dekat lagi... oke sekarang kau menunduk, ya seperti itu..." dengan satu gerakan yang kuar Kurama tercinta menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

Kurama menggerutu pelan, "Kau berisik bodoh! kepalaku sakit."

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Konohamaru... bisakah kau mengabarkan pada dokter kalau kak Kurama sudah siuman?"

"O...okeh."

Kurama menatap kepergian Konohamaru dengan senyuman kecil dan dia baru sadar kalau ada sebuah bouquet white lily tengah bersarang di perutnya.

"Hm...?"

"Ah itu... bunga itu dari orang dan anaknya yang menyelamatkan kakak waku di jalan. Nama Obito? kakak kenal? sepertinya dia kenal dengan kakak."

"Obito? Uchiha Obito?"

"Ya."

"...nama yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar..."

"Kak? siapa dia?"

"Senpaiku."

_"Jangan ganggu aku! Lepas"_

_"Ihhh kok ngambek gitu sih? akukan cuma mau ngajal main~"_

_"Senpai nggak jelas ah! autis!"_

_"ahhhh! Kurama jahat! masa manggil aku autis!"_

"Oh... dan Naruto?"

"Hmn?"

"Aku mau pulang." Singkat dan padat. Hanya itu yang Kurama inginkan. Hanya itu yang Kurama sangat inginkan.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungannya! gomen karena sedikit telat update!**

**Readers: sedikit? Sedikit! SEDIKIT?!**

**love you all! once again sorry bangetnya, awalnya sih udah nulis beberapa page trus tiba-tiba otak ngeblank abis tu pas udah dapet ide FL sakit...**

**WHY?! WHY?! Oh ya... telat update juga gara-gara baru download torrent and merasakan keajaibannya! muah love you all keep reading ang review because good advice make a great fanfic!**

**ToBeContinue**


End file.
